Beached
by Pen to Paper Writer
Summary: Imagine relying on yourself...for everything. You know that you need to have in you to make it to survive, but can you do it without the one person who makes you who you are? This is my entry for CastleFicPromoter's CastleFicathon2018. Rated T to start M rating will be posted before each chapter that needs it.
1. Chapter 1

He was going to kill her! Maybe not kill her, but hurt her? Yeah, that was more his speed. He couldn't kill anyone. But what she had asked him to do what was almost above the impossible, he should have never agreed to do it in the first place. But being the person that he is, he did agree. She had a way to make him feel guilty and he fell for it. He looks out at the waves that crash onto the edge of the beach and he aches for another beach, one where the waves gently lap up to the sand, but it's another ocean that brings in those waves, one that he's so far away from….

 **Six days earlier….**

"Richard, I don't care what your contract says. You had conveniently decided to cut the San Francisco signing short to make sure Alexis was alright by hopping on a redeye back to New York. As it turns out she only had mono, something that could have easily been taken care of by your mother."

"Gina don't you dare blame this on me! I'm a single father and she needed me to be there for her no matter how old she is. But what would you know about that?" He said with a venom-laced voice.

"Oh no, you don't! This was all your doing Richard. You're the one who jumped on a flight back to JFK in the middle of the night for no reason…"

"Bullshit, I had every reason and the right to be with her. She's my daughter Gina!"

"And that brings us right back to the beginning, where you took it upon yourself to leave before the tour was finished. You need to do this Richard. There will be no weaseling your way out of this. You're the one who decided to cut the west coast signing short without telling anyone and now this will be your make up punishment for doing so."

"After all this, you're still going to make me go there?"

"You're damned right I am Richard, it's an obligation that you blew off and now you are going to be on that plane. No and's, if's or but's about it."

"Gina, that's more than a twenty-three-hour flight. You can't be serious?"

"I am Richard, you will be going to Sydney, or you will forfeit the entire last advance for the last Nikki Heat novel."

"You going to hold me to that? Gina, my daughter was sick she needed me to be there for her, come on! Don't be an ice queen!"

"Don't start Richard. You will be on that plane and then when you get to LA you will stay in the terminal to make sure you catch the connecting flight to Australia…. or else!"

"OR ELSE WHAT? I'm not someone that you have power over anymore Gina we're divorced." He hated her to no end. But he knew that she was right, but couldn't she cut him some slack? He was a father, and he wanted, no he needed to be with his daughter who was feeling so bad. He was going to have to do this even though he will hate every second of it.

"I'm still the one who publishes your books so I still have some power."

"Just give me the flight information out of Kennedy Gina." Rick asked knowing that he'd been beaten and still a bit pissed off.

Gina smiled a deceitful smile, one that she knew he would never see as she pulled up the flight information on her computer for his flight leaving Kennedy.

"Richard your flight from JFK leaves at eight pm. I'll have the car service there to make sure you get to the airport by then. There's no backing out of this. You will be ready by five tonight, so say your goodbyes now and be ready for the car by the time it gets there."

"Don't treat me like a child Gina! I'll be ready to go by five, don't worry."

Rick hung up and thought how bad this was going to be for him. On one hand, his relationship with Kate if you could call seductive looks and electrifying touches, and of course the sex a relationship, would be in risk of falling apart if he needed to go to Australia for a week. On the other hand, he really hated the fact that he needed to tell her about this in the first place. They had made amazing strides in their relationship recently and if he really thought about it he'd think that they have reached the point where he had started to demolish most of her walls and they might have finally come down and stayed down.

 _"Might as well get this over"_ thinking to himself as he dialed her number dreading every second that she didn't answer. At first, he thought that she'd be too busy to take his call and he would leave a voicemail, but the phone speaker came alive with her beautiful voice in his ear.

"Beckett."

"Hey, Kate. How are you doing?" he said as she answered.

"Hey Castle, what's going on? You never call me out of the blue in the middle of the day to ask me how things are going with me, what's wrong?"

"I know I don't, but…."

"But what? Rick?"

He needed to get through this and come out on the other end with his manhood intact. He can't believe how she makes him feel so happy just by talking to him. But then again, he is in love with her.

"But, there is something I need to tell you, Kate."

"Okay Rick, what is it?"

"I need to go to Australia to continue a West coast book tour that I left near the end of last month."

"You mean when you came back when your daughter was sick and throwing up her guts and had a fever of a 104?"

"Yep, that'd be the time."

"Why? Who is asking you to do this?"

"It's not exactly asking, she is making me do this more than anything else."

"Let me guess, this has Gina written all over it doesn't it?"

"Right again, give that lady a prize. She says if I don't honor the rest of the tour, I can return the advance for Frozen Heat. I can live without it, but she would do something along the lines of a legal action so I have to go to Australia."

"We had dinner reservations on Sunday. When do you leave?"

"The car service will be here at five on the dot. My flight is at eight tonight."

"Castle! Can't I even see you before you leave? Can't you get out of this? There has to be a way that you can stop by here before you head out to the airport, right?"

"Kate, I wish there was, but I need to leave here in an hour and I still need to pack."

Kate knew that he had responsibilities and they needed to be honored. But just once she just wishes that they could have at least made their dinner reservations for tomorrow night. They had made plans for dinner three times in the last two weeks and something always came up to stop them from going out. His rewrites kept them apart, some of her cases had done the same. She was really looking forward to having dinner with him and some adult alone time afterward. She had something very important to tell him, something that would see her being a more important part of his life. But it appears that it will need to wait until he gets back.

"I'll miss you so much, Rick." Kate told him knowing that he tried to get out of his commitment but couldn't.

"And I will miss you too. I promise I will call you every night I'm away. I should be back within a week so I won't be gone that long."

"Promise me?"

"I do. Just make sure that you are at home and by your phone when it rings."

"I will be. I….lov…I need to finish these DD-5's and file the case with the DA. This will take a while but I will be home by the time you get to LA. So, call me then."

She almost slipped up! She wanted to tell him that she was in love with him and one other small bit of information during their dinner. She was lucky to stop herself before she could. That was what their dinner was going to be for, and it would be perfect. So she could wait another week to tell him. She wonders what his reaction will be when she does finally tell him her news.

"I will Kate. Now I need to pack and get my passport and visa from the safe. Be careful out there okay?"

"I will be. And I'm already counting the days until you get back."

After he ended the call he replayed the conversation in his head. She was going to say that she loved him he knew that but something made her change her mind. Why? Was there more to what she wanted to say? He speculated. He knew that they were getting closer with how they were showing how they felt towards each other and ever since her apartment had been fumigated and she decided to stay with him he felt that she had turned off how she felt while she was there. Maybe she was protecting herself from not being romantic in front of his daughter which he thought was ridiculous because Alexis was always in support of them. He hoped that he did not make things worse between them now by leaving. He had plenty of time to think on the plane because now he needed to pack for his trip.

 **A/N: Updates will be on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sunday.**


	2. Chapter 2

The car had promptly arrived at the loft by four fifty-eight. He answered the intercom when Eduardo called telling him that the car had arrived and was waiting for him.

"Pumpkin I'll be back in about a week. It's only Australia. I promise I will call you every night."

"But dad…you'll miss our Star Wars marathon of movies before we see the new release on Friday."

"We will see it the second I get back, okay?"

"Sure dad. But just know that I don't like this one bit. And I was really looking forward to the movie marathon."

"I tend to agree with her your ex-wife has a set of brass ones Richard."

"Mother, my hands are tied here there's nothing else I can do but go and get this over with and come back."

"You might have to go but it doesn't mean that we have to like it!" Martha replies angrily knowing that his Ex-wife sill had this hold over him.

"Mother, I have to go now. Complaining about it will do nothing. I will call when I get to the other side of the world!"

"Fine, whatever." She says with the wave of her arm.

After hugging and kissing his mother and daughter, Rick turns to leave knowing that this will put them into a tailspin. Right before he opens the front door to the loft, he has a feeling wash over him that alarms him but as soon as he feels it take hold, it's gone. He slips out into the hallway and shuts the door with a soft click. Two minutes later he is in the back seat of the car heading to JFK to catch his flight.

Xx

A week. It seems like this will be an eternity for her. She almost slipped earlier when they were talking on the phone it's just hard for to say that she loves him because when she does she'll be all in. She will take that leap and give him her heart. She came up with the lame excuse that she needed to finish up the last of the paperwork for their latest case to cover her feelings for him. She wanted to take their relationship to the next level when she was staying with him for those three days while her apartment was being debugged but she realized that if she didn't do this she would not be able to be the woman she wanted to be with him. She wanted her first time telling him she loved him to be special. After she almost told him on the phone she toned her feelings down almost to nonexistent. They were not saints and did have sex, but when she told him how much she loved him she knows that the sex would be that much more meaningful. She needed to tell him how she felt about him and her other news and the time had come for her to put on her big girl pants and tell him that she loves him. A week seems like forever for him to return. He's not even gone yet and she misses him already.

She is glad that there are no more body drops and it's only an hour before her shift ends on a Saturday. They will get away without heading out on a new case because the next team is in the rotation now. Karpowski's team is up next. She knows that they will have the weekend free because she and her boys are not on call. She'll wait for Rick's call sometime around ten thirty she guesses. His flight should be landing at LAX by seven thirty local time there which puts him three hours behind her. Well, maybe eleven he will call. In the meantime, she will take care of some chores around her apartment. Laundry, shopping and pick up her dress blues that are at the dry cleaners from the last retirement she attended.

Xx

He walks like a zombie as he mopes along the jetway. He has another ten hours before he can leave for Sydney. When he gets to the terminal he looks at all the people walking to their perspective gates to catch their flights. He nixes the idea of checking into a hotel nearby because he will only get about four or five hours of decent sleep so he will rough it out in the terminal. There has to be a decent place here to get something to eat and that should kill about an hour and a half. Boy, he can already tell that he is going to go crazy waiting for the flight to Sydney.

He needs to call Kate before he eats so he asks for a table at Campanile. It's an overpriced eatery in the terminal that boasts that their poached salmon is the best ever eaten. Checking in with the server he has been seated at a table for one and he pulls out his phone to call her. He dials her cell and the call connects he thinks because she never really answered.

"Beckett? Are you there?"

She is already saddened by the use of her last name and not Kate. She thought that they were better talking with each other when the ins and outs of working with the NYPD were done for the day. So, she returns the sediment by using his last name. She notices the clock and it's ten minutes to eleven.

"Hey Castle, how is LA?"

"It would be great if I had a decent place to eat at. Airport food is expensive and bad at the same time."

"How do you expect them to make any money?"

"Well I can see your point, but thirty-four dollars for poached salmon? The city has better prices and the food is so much better."

"So how long are you stuck at LAX?"

"I'll be here until first class checks in at five fifteen. The flight leaves at six am."

"What are you going to do until then?"

"I plan on trying to sleep in those very uncomfortable chairs at the gate."

Kate could not help the snort that left her throat. And of course, he would pick up on it.

"Kate, it's not that funny! Have you ever slept on those chairs? They are the worst!"

She was euphoric. He called her by her first name and she was so happy maybe he was just tired before when he used her last name, or he had jet lag.

"Oh, I don't know Rick, I can sleep just about anywhere." She doesn't know what came over her. They have never crossed this line before over the phone, but she likes it and it makes her want him more.

The tone she used in her voice was so suggestive that he needed to swallow and pull his shirt collar away from his throat before speaking again.

"Kate hold on the server is back to take my order."

Even though he had his hand covering his phone she still heard what he had ordered. When he came back on the line she decided to have a little fun with him.

"A salad and soup Rick? Are you trying out a new diet?"

"No, I'm not. Why would you think that? DO you think I'm fa..."

Rick can hear her laughing gently. And if he can hear her making sounds like this, ones that seem to be so carefree, he doesn't mind being made fun of. But he can give as good as he gets.

"So, Kate what are you wearing right now?"

All he heard was total silence. He knew that she was thinking of a comeback so he waited for it.

"Rick, why do you want to know? It's not like you could join me, you're in LA."

"You didn't answer my question, Kate."

"Okay, Ricky the only thing I'm wearing right now are these sinfully soft Egyptian cotton sheets you got for me." She said with her most seductive voice.

"You're in bed?" He swallowed hard right after he squeaked out the question.

"Yes, I am. And Ricky, these sheets are really soft." She added again in a sultry voice.

"Kate, listen the server is coming back with my food now I need to go."

"Rick, wait a second, I need to know if you're going to call me later." She said in a panicked voice thinking he was going to hang up on her.

"You know I will Kate. It's just that I'm flying to Sydney and once I cross the International Date Line I'll be even further behind you, I think it's like a 10-hour time difference."

"Okay, so when you get to Sydney call me no matter what time it is I will answer."

"I'm going to need recovery time because the flight gets in late, and the jet lag is probably going to be unbearable. So, I plan on sleeping at least ten to twelve hours when I get to the hotel. But I do promise to call you when I touch down. The first book signing I'm scheduled for is on Monday at nine a.m. As far as I know, it is an 8-hour signing but could be longer."

"Okay. But please call me to let me know that you got there in one piece."

"I will. And Kate, I miss you."

"I will miss you too Rick."

The call ends and Rick sits at the table and starts to eat his salad and slurp at his soup. As he eats his salad with ranch dressing pushing away the red onions. He had to end the call quickly because he knew he was going to say something he was going to regret, or maybe push them in the right direction? He didn't know which, so he just ended the call politely but he ended it just the same saving himself from certain embarrassment. Finishing his salad, he drinks his now lukewarm soup. It's chicken noodle and to his surprise, there are actually very large chunks of chicken in the soup. It's very good for an airport restaurant until he gets the bill. He pays the bill leaving the tip and complains about it to himself all the way back to his gate.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time he gets to sleep in the uncomfortable hard plastic chair he swears that it's only been fifteen minutes since he closed his eyes last. He hears the announcement again and he checks his watch through sleep laden eyes to see that its now ten minutes after five in the morning. He had slept here for the last five and a half hours. He knows that getting off these chairs will not be a pretty sight. He puts his feet down on the floor and tries to stand up. He pushes up from his seat and he can instantly feel the pins and needles tingling in his lower limbs. He stands there a second before he notices a woman standing right next to him waiting to see if he will fall.

"Mr. Castle I'm guessing?"

"Yes, and you are?" Rick asks as he looks down at the petite redhead wearing a Qantas flight attendant uniform.

"Mr. Castle my name is Georgia and since you have the early boarding option with a seat in first class, the girls and I could not let you sleep there looking so uncomfortable anymore. but we were wondering one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Why on earth did you sleep out here when there's a perfectly fine first class lounge right over there? Georgia said pointing to the lounge.

"I was so preoccupied about being ready for my flight that I forgot all about the lounge."

"Mr. Castle there's something that I need to show you."

"Thank you? I guess." Rick says as he sees three other flight attendants standing close by.

"Mr. Castle please, if you could follow me I will get you into your sleeping berth on the plane and you can sleep. There, you can stretch out a little more comfortable."

"This flight has sleeper berths?" Rick said like a giddy child.

"It does. The Airbus A-380 has all the amenities you could ever imagine. After you sleep in the quite spacious bed, you will have access to the first-class bathroom. In it, we have a full shower, toilet and other necessities. I'm sure that you'll find everything that you will need to be refreshed following your sleep."

"Wow, I never imagined."

"Come with me Mr. Castle and we'll get you to your suite."

He had his ticket scanned and his passport checked then was walking down the ramp to the plane. If what they said was true he will enjoy this immensely. And he will be well rested when he gets to Sydney in twelve hours.

The second he enters the plane he can see the staircase that leads to the upper deck. Georgia looks behind her to make sure that he is still following and takes the staircase up. They arrive at what looks like little pods. They are about twenty of them each with its own closing doors. Georgia walks over to the left side of the plane and stops at one of the pod structures. She stands by the front door entrance and points at the leather seat.

"Mr. Castle, this leather seat right here converts into your bed. On the wall hanging next to your seat are headphones, a reading light, and your dinner table. Right in front of the chair is an ottoman to give you some extra leg room if you want it. If you have any questions, please call me or another flight attendant or just use the call bell button located next to the reading light. The only thing I ask is that you settle into your seat and fasten your seatbelt. We will soon be preparing for takeoff."

Rick closed the doors to the pod and sat down in the seat searching for his seatbelt and fastening it. When he looked around taking in everything that was around him, he noticed that there were a set of satin pajamas resting on the counter next to his seat. He quickly unfastened his seat belt and in no time, he was changed out of his clothes and into the pajamas they provided as the plane pushed back from the terminal. Once the plane was airborne and at cruising altitude, he pushed the button near the headphones and the leather seat transformed into what looked like a very comfortable twin size bed. He didn't even hesitate a second before he slipped into the bed, arrange the blanket and sheet over his body and was asleep like a baby in seconds. In his mind what felt like minutes turned out to be actually ten and a half hours and Georgia was back knocking on the door waking him up. She thought that since they had less than two hours before they arrived in Sydney he would want to get a shower and have a decent meal to eat.

He had to admit that he was starving and he really needed to take a shower. Still, in pajamas, he picked up his carry-on bag with his change of clothes and followed Georgia to the first-class shower facilities. When he walked into the shower area he was amazed at what he saw. Marble countertops real marble, not plastic imitation marble, a full-size shower stall, all the personal touches like triple-bladed razors, shaving cream, Q-tips, aftershave and cologne, and even a bathrobe if you wanted it. He stripped out of the pajamas and he had 15 minutes of hot water available to him. If you needed more there was a fee. So, he took a shower smartly. Turning on the water he got wet and shut the water off. He soaped up his body, washed his hair and turned the water back on to rinse off. After he conditions his hair he rinses everything off again and stepped out of the shower stall. He dries his body off in what he thinks are the softest towels ever made. He shaves and dresses and leaves the bathroom 20 minutes later.

He returns to his pod places his bed back into a leather chair and Georgia comes back to ask him what he wants for dinner. He has the option of surf and turf, steak, chicken cordon bleu, or salmon. He decides on the surf and turf. Georgia takes his order and hurries back to the galley to prepare it. He decides some easy listening is in order and he picks up the headphones and listens to Miles Davis on the jazz channel. He's liking it a lot. He's partial to John Coltrane but Miles Davis is just as good. He closes his eyes as he listens and drifts into a semi-conscious state. Less than 15 minutes later Georgia returns with a tray of food that looks like it would take an hour to finish. He opens the access panel for his dining table and she puts the meal in front of him. The tray has at least a pound-and-a-half lobster tail, 12-ounce filet mignon that is cooked medium, a medley of garden vegetables, and last but not least a pair of small bottles of wine. The first bottle is a 2014 Pahlmeyer Napa Valley white chardonnay, and the second is a 1998 Chateau L'Evangile Pomerol Bordeaux. He can't understand why there are two bottles, one red, and one white until he looks at what he's eating. Then it dawns on him that the white is for the seafood, and the red is for the beef. It's amazing what this airline thinks of.

Georgia was kind enough to bring two glasses for the wine and the opens each small bottle and poured a glass of each. As he predicted 45 minutes goes by and he's just finishing up his meal. Which was excellent he thinks to himself. Georgia returns to collect the tray and he realizes that he ate his meal off of real China. He thanks her for taking the tray and decides to watch some television. There's not much viewing he can do on the TV because Georgia has told him that they are starting their descent into Sydney so he raises his seat to the upright position, turns off the TV, refastens his seat belt and prepares for landing. The landing is perfect and as he collects his carry on and suitcase he thanks Georgia for a very attentive flight experience. He loves flying first class. The terminal is moderately filled with passengers as he heads to Australian customs area to enter the country. Once he clears Customs he walks to the transportation area of the airport. He sees his name being held up on a paper sign by a five-foot-four-inch black haired young woman and walked over to the woman waiting there.

"Mr. Castle?" The young woman asked cautiously.

"Yes, I'm Mr. Castle."

"My name is Evie. I am from Sydney Limousine Service. I'm here to take you to the InterContinental in the heart of Sydney." She greets him with an Australian accent.

"Great. Thank you very much. How long of a ride is it to the hotel?"

"Mr. Castle the trip is a short one. It's just about eleven kilometers away. With traffic, we should be there in about fifteen minutes."

"I can't wait to get there and relax."

"I'll do my best to get you there as quickly as I can sir."

Remembering that he needed to call Kate he gets into the back seat of an Audi A8 and gets comfortable and dials her number…


	4. Chapter 4

He misses her. So much so that he almost told her he loved her, but he decided this could wait until he can talk to her in person. It would be better to see the expression on her face when he did.

The day started off lazily for him. He had slept in and it was about eleven in the morning something he never really did that often. He decided to forego room service and after showering thought that a walk around Sydney to explore was in order. He could see the Sydney Opera House from his suite and decided that since he'd never been to Australia before he would walk to the venue and take a look around. By the time he arrived at the opera house, it was closed. As he turned to walk back to the hotel a security guard came out and asked what he wanted.

"I was just going to take a look around from a distance, soak up some of the culture."

"Well mate, you're in luck. Come with me and I'll show you all the culture you'll ever need to see."

"Sure, that would be great thanks so much."

The security guard took Castle through the entire Opera House and he was telling him about when it was constructed in 1960 and that it was the host of people like Thin Lizzy, Pope John Paul II, Nelson Mandela, and it was the site of the opening ceremony for the 2000 Olympics. Even Michael Buble performed here.

This is amazing! Before he knew it, it was close to two in the afternoon. He spent two and a half hours here and was happy that he did. He bid his farewell to the security guard who had to get back to work when they reached the security office, but he was happy for the tour.

Arriving back in his hotel suite he changed into more comfortable clothes and looked at the room service menu. He ordered a basic steak, baked potato, and vegetables. The hotel staff was quick in preparing his meal and they were up to his room less than a half-hour later. Finished with his meal and decided to call back home to talk to his daughter and mother just to see how they were doing. He had come to find through his mother that Alexis had a study session with her friend Paige and would be out late. His mother had told him that she had been stressing about her next upcoming exam and wanted to get more studying done before she was going to be taking on Tuesday.

His mother was doing fine, but she had another rehearsal for her play coming up and she couldn't talk very long. The call ended and now Rick was left to his own devices. His signing was scheduled for nine a.m. tomorrow morning and he had Gina to thank for the additional late start time. It was the least she could do for him after making him schlep all the way to another continent.

Xx

He was fortunate enough to have the same person Evie he thinks her name drive him to the bookstore where he was going to be signing close to five hundred books. Well, that's what they had on hand he hoped he didn't have to sign that many but one never knew. He called the Sydney limousine company to confirm his pickup for tomorrow morning at 8:30 and requested Evie as his driver. Now all his pre-planning for the signing was finished. He decided that since he was fed, content, and had nothing left to take care of, an early turn in would be just the thing his tired body needed. He had changed into his boxers and his Green Lantern tee shirt and went to sleep.

Xx

She was a mess. Actually, she was more than a mess she should have told him how she felt before he left for this week-long trip to Australia. Bad planning on her part. So instead of making a bad situation worse, she decided to plan a party for him upon his return. She was stuck doing paperwork for the last case they had and it was almost finished. She would give Martha and Alexis a call and see what they could come up with in the form of a welcome home party for him. God, she wanted him something fierce and he'd only been gone for two days. She finished up the last of her witness statements, added them to the file that she was going to send to the district attorney. She picked up her phone and dialed Martha's number from memory.

"Martha Rogers speaking."

"Martha it's me, Kate. Do you have time to talk?"

"Yes, darling I do. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me. I want to set up a party at the loft for when Rick returns home from Australia."

"That's a grand idea, Katherine. But you know what I think? I think that we should we should include Alexis in on the planning of this party. She would be enthusiastic to able set something up with all three of us, don't you think?"

"Martha that's a great idea. Is she available to meet with us?"

"I'm sure that she'd make time to be there when it comes to planning a surprise welcome party for her father, she can be very innovative."

"Excellent! I'll be free around five this afternoon. Maybe we can get something to eat and plan out the party while we eat?"

"Excellent idea darling do you know where Le Cirque is?"

"Martha I can't afford to eat anything at Le Cirque. I was thinking more like Remy's."

"Nonsense darling since we're planning Richards welcome home party he should be the one to pay for dinner. This is on us. We will supply the food you supply the ideas and planning.

"Martha I couldn't make you pay for something that I'm planning for Rick!"

"Katherine I'll hear none of that nonsense! I'll make the reservations for six tonight. Just meet us there and we'll talk then."

Kate knew that arguing with Martha will be pointless. So, she reluctantly agreed to meet them at the restaurant.

Xx

His alarm was set early because he wanted to have a good start to the day by having a hearty breakfast down in the restaurant of the hotel. He showered and dressed in a violet button down, (his mind went to Kate knowing that it was her favorite color) a pair of Eddie Bauer black gabardine pants and his black leather jacket. He made his way down to the restaurant, sat down and enjoyed a ham and cheese omelet, fresh cinnamon rolls, coffee and freshly squeezed orange juice. He had asked if they could lend him a thermos with a full complement of coffee to take with him to the signing and he would return the thermos when he was done that afternoon. They agreed and poured him another cup at his table. When he was ready to leave they would grant his request for him and to tell them when he was leaving so they could have it ready for him.

Armed with fresh coffee and adding the breakfast to his room bill, he walked out of the hotel exit. When he hit the sidewalk there, waiting attentively, was Evie.

"Good morning Evie. You are here pretty early this morning."

"G'day Mr. Castle. I took the liberty of arriving a tick or two earlier thinking that you'd want to get an early start."

"Very clever of you."

Evie just smiled back at him and opened the door of the Audi for him to get in.

"Mr. Castle, the bookstore that you are scheduled to be at is in Woollahra on Spicer Street. From what I understand it's an independent bookstore run by a woman named Lesley Mckay. The store is named as such."

"Thanks. It's actually better working with an independent bookshop owner than the big chain stores."

"Right. We'll be there in about ten minutes and then do you want me to wait for you to finish?"

"Evie, I'll be at this signing for the next eight hours. I'm sure that you can find something more constructive to do with your time other than wait for me."

"Sorry, Mr. Castle. Just call me when you are finished and I will come and collect you and bring you back to your hotel."

"Thank you, Evie, but please call me Rick."

"Okay Rick, we're here."

Rick looked at the shop that was still closed. He did see someone moving around inside. He waved off Evie and opened the door himself and got out. When she pulled away from the sidewalk, he turned and went to the front door.

"We're not opened yet, sir." The small blonde woman said through the locked door.

"Hi, I'm Rick Castle. I'm here for the signing today."

"Oh, please forgive me! I didn't recognize you."

"That's okay." Rick felt a little hurt at not being recognized, he was after all a world-famous author or so he thought.

"Let me open the door and we'll get you set up for the signing."

Lesley had met some people that were hard to read in her life. She was getting the same vibe from Mr. Castle. He was guarded and she didn't know why.

"Right this way Mr. Castle. I'll show you to the area where you'll be for the signing."

Lesley relocked the front door and she walked past Rick motioning him to follow. When they arrived at the table he was to be sitting at, he was introduced to Chloe, Willow, Anna, Oliver, and Ethan.

"Hi, all. I promise I will learn all your names but please give me some time." Rick said.

Everyone chuckled at his apparent uneasiness.

"Don't worry Mr. Castle, we don't bite…. much!" Ethan said.

"Ethan, grow up!" Willow scolded.

"Alright, that's more than enough people. Mr. Castle, we have this area set up for you." Lesley said as she offered him the seat at the table. "Behind you are some books that you can sign and there will be customers that will want you to sign something that they hold near and dear. We don't care what they want you to sign, as long as the customer is happy."

"I understand. Are they any limits to what I can sign here?"

"Unlike the States, there will be no signing of women's chests here." She gave him a condescending look "This is a respectable establishment and I'll have none of that nonsense in my shoppe."

"That won't be a problem, Lesley. I have not done that in quite some time."

"Good. So, what do you say to a spot of tea before we start?"

"Great idea…."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been six hours straight and he wanted to strangle Gina. He really can't complain though. His hand and ass are just about reaching a new stage of numbness. He thinks that he lost feeling in his legs sometime around noon. His hand, well that has been cramping for the last two hours. Maybe he should just sign his name as "X" to make it easier on himself.

The people here in Sydney are a different type of fan. Yes, there are more women than men, and that has always been the case with his books, but they are a more reserved kind of fan. Not like the fans that swarm him in New York, Dallas or LA. They love his work here. He has had more meaningful conversations here than anywhere else he's ever been to before. His fans here, well they talk more about which direction Nikki will go in his books. In New York, they only want to know if he has ever been intimate with Nikki's counterpart. Or is it himself as Rook he's writing about. It's refreshing, to say the least. But still, he needs to soldier on.

"Mr. Castle, I've read everything that you've written!" Gushed one fan.

"Thank you, you're too kind. Do you have anything for me to sign?"

"I do. Can you sign my copy of Storm Front? It's one of my favorites."

"Sure thing!" Rick signs his name in a flourish and adds a note to his fan.

The second he returns the book back to her she clutches it to her heart cherishing the fact that she just had her book signed by him.

"Thank you." The woman says and almost bows in front of him still holding on tightly to her book.

The rest of the customers at the bookstore are polite, understanding, and very, very patient. The rest of the day practically flies by with how understanding they are for waiting in a line that must have been a minimum of three hours long before seeing him. And once he found out how long the line was he decided that he would stay until each and every customer in line received his signature for whatever they brought. He wouldn't be back to the store again because tomorrow he had to be at a totally different store one that will present a new set of fans that he will have to encounter.

Xx

As she walks through the doors at 151st East 58th Street it takes her a while for her to find Martha and Alexis. Martha had called later after her initial phone call telling her that she had gotten a hold of Alexis and she would be there for their 6 p.m. dinner reservation. Kate stops at the maître'd and asked if they are there yet. Polite as he is, he escorts her to their table. She sits down and the second she does the waiter comes over and asks if she needs a drink. Since she had the day off tomorrow she figured what the hell! She turned to the waiter and asked him to bring her a seltzer with a twist of lime. With her drink ordered she turned to Martha and Alexis.

Martha found it a little odd that Katherine would only order a seltzer. But she brushed it off because she knew about her father's bout with alcohol and thought that could be the reason she didn't want to drink in mixed company.

"So, Katherine, what do you have in mind for Richard's return?"

"Well since he was in Australia I thought about having an Aussie themed kind of welcome home party. You know something like kangaroos, boomerangs, koala bears, and the great barrier reef as a backdrop."

"That sounds like a grand idea! What do you think Alexis?"

"That was something along the lines of what I was thinking. I like it!"

"Then it's settled. Why don't we order some dinner and talk some more?"

"Okay." Both Kate and Alexis agree.

Kats opens up her menu and her eyes widen when she sees the prices of what she will order. Alexis must notice this because she is calming her sticker shock.

"Kate, might I suggest the Lobster Salad Le Cirque. It's really good."

"Alexis, that appetizer is over forty dollars."

"Katherine, remember we've talked about this. It's time to let loose and splurge a little. We are taking care of the bill. So, order whatever you want." Martha reminded her.

"Kate, it's really okay. Just order." Alexis said trying to sway her.

"I still think that we could have done this at the loft, we could have ordered in."

"Katherine, you are dating my son. He just so happens to have some money and you need to realize that he would get you anything your heart desires." Martha tells her.

"Kate, my dad gives me a monthly allowance of five hundred dollars. It's up to me what I do with it. But by the end of the month, I still have a majority of that money left over because I am very careful with how I spend it. That and I really want to show him how responsible I am with what he gives me."

"I get that Alexis, I do. But this is just too much for me. I was raised in a middle-income family and we had to budget our money. To me, this is over the top."

"It might be over the top Kate but you need to get used to it because you are with my dad. Granted he doesn't do it that often, but when he does he likes to go to nice places to eat. How about this, I'll make a deal with you. Until dad wants to take you somewhere special this will be the last time we come here." Alexis suggests.

"Okay, I can agree to that. So, what do you suggest for the main course?"

"Well I love the lobster risotto it's to die for. But your tastes are different than mine and I think that you would really like the chicken Diablo. It's a boneless chicken filet and it has a Dijon sauce and it is very, very good."

"Katherine, I tend to agree with Alexis. The Diablo is a very good dish." Martha adds.

Just as they finish talking about what they're going to order and who will settle the bill the waiter returns to take their order. They give it to him and he's off to fill it.

"Here's what I think we should do for Rick's welcome home party. We should make it Australian themed and see if we can decorate the loft with travel posters showing areas of Australia that are popular, hang a welcome home banner across the kitchen, get some Mylar and regular balloons, a cake in the shape of Australia and so many other things.

"Yeah that's good, and we can get some Yellow Tail wine, some Foster's beer, and Australia's favorite food, meat pie and barbecued sausage on bread."

"Well, now that we have a plan Katherine why don't Alexis and I get everything put together and you can pick up the alcohol. If I know Richard I'm sure he's going to need something to take the edge off when he gets back from his trip."

"Martha that I can do! I can't wait until he sees what we've done for him."

With their meal and dessert now finished, the waiter presents Martha with the bill. Little did Kate know Martha had requested the bill when she arrived so that she would never see the bill.

With the bill now paid all three women get up and head back to the loft.

Xx

When Rick had returned to the Intercontinental he was beat. His day went way past the eight hours he had originally thought he was going to be spending at the signing. It was pretty much closer to 12 hours. He drops his bag on the chair by the door and luckily, he remembered to remove the empty thermos of coffee and hand it back to the kitchen staff who in turn said that they could do it again for him tomorrow if he needed it. He agreed quickly because he was going to need coffee if tomorrow was anything like today was. Tomorrow's book signing is at another independent bookstore. Evie was gracious as usual when she dropped him off at the hotel. She told him that she will be back to pick him up in the morning and he wonders if she had asked to be assigned to be his driver. He thinks she did. He picks up his takeout and walks over to the table to sit down and eat. He needs to call Kate but it's close to the time she should be just arriving at the 12th. So, he'll give it another 45 minutes to an hour before he calls. Before he does that, he'll jump into the shower and freshen up a little bit before he calls her. He eats his burger and fries and in no time. There were no breaks except for bathroom breaks and he is starving. He is surprised at how fast the burger disappeared.

After his shower, he feels almost rejuvenated again. He sits on his bed and takes his cell phone off the charger. He dials Kate's number and hopes she is working on paperwork. She picks up on the third ring.

"Hi, babe."

"Hey Kate, how are doing without my handsome ruggedness to help? Any good cases?"

"No new cases Castle, nothing but boring paperwork. But you and your ruggedness are welcome to do your fair share."

"Count me out. I'm glad that I'm in Australia."

"So how is it down under?"

"Kate it's amazing down here. People are friendly and very patient I might add. My signing session was supposed to be eight hours with a forty-five-minute break for lunch. I was here for 12 hours straight."

"They didn't give you a lunch break?"

"Well it's not that they didn't want to give me one, it's just that the number of people who are here waiting to get something signed, Kate I couldn't turn them away."

He would never turn anyone away, it's just who he is. And that is what she loves about him the most, his kindness.

"What time do you start tomorrow babe?"

"I think it's going to be eight am. An hour and a half earlier than today. But I have a connection."

"A connection? What kind of connection?"

"Earlier today I asked the staff at the hotel kitchen to set me up with some coffee to go."

"Let me guess, you were thoroughly caffeinated throughout your day."

"I was at that, and they will provide some for me in the morning."

"You better leave them a very generous tip before you leave there."

"Oh, I will. They are well worth their weight in gold."

"Beckett, we got one…."

"Rick, I have to go. We have a body drop."

"Sure, anything to get out of doing paperwork." He laughed.

Should she? Or shouldn't she? She should.

"Rick, I really miss you." Kate said sadly.

"I miss you too Kate." He said just as sadly.

"Bye babe."

"Be careful Kate."

He never received a response before the line went dead and she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Tuesday morning brought Rick once again to the Intercontinental hotel's kitchen for his morning jolt. The staff very kindly gave him his coffee and added a little something to it and he had not found out about it until later when he took a sip of his first cup. He doesn't know how (he thinks Kate had a hand in this somehow) but he enjoys it all the same. They had added nutmeg to his brew and it was great. He skipped breakfast this morning because time was an issue. By the time he got off the phone with Kate it was close to 11 p.m. so he decided the extra sleep was the better option.

When Rick finally walked out of the hotel exit he was surprised to see Evie already parked next to the curb reading something on her phone.

"G'day Mr. Castle." She happily said.

"Evie, how many times have I told you it's Rick. We're friends, right? And friends call each other by their first names."

"Okay, then Rick, g'day to you!"

"So much better Evie."

Evie walked over to the rear passenger side door of the car and opens it and gestures with her hand for him to enter. After the door is closed and she is safely in the driver's seat with her seat belt on, she tells him that they're going to a new bookstore that's called Abby's Bookshop.

"Rick, I'm going to say that you're going to love the second floor of this store."

"Why is that Evie?"

"Well I know you're a Sci-Fi geek and there are certain shows that you like but the second floor of this store has everything sci-fi."

Rick looked like a little kid at Christmas. His eyes were wide and the smile on his face was nothing short of brilliant.

"Well, I know where I'll be spending my lunch hour today."

"Rick the ride will be less than a kilometer and a half. If you were a walking man it would only take you about 10 minutes to walk there. Now I know last night was a late night, but do you know if you're scheduled for eight hours here at the store?"

"Evie I'm not sure. Yesterday got completely out of my control, but it could be a long day here too."

"Okay, Rick I do have a small errand to run. If you let me I'd like to do it after I drop you off."

"Evie whatever you need to do after you drop me off is fine. I've come to the conclusion that you have requested to be my driver is that correct?"

Evie who looked a little bashful just nodded her head.

"Evie it's fine as long as you're back here in time to pick me up you can do whatever you want with your time. And if I get out earlier I will call you on your cell phone."

"Thanks, Rick. But I promise I'll be back before an hour is up."

Evie pulls up to the bookstore and Rick looks at the storefront and it's very modern. There's an overhang in front of the store that they could use set up tables and show books for sale without them getting wet from the rain. He walks through the front door and can see that there is an advertisement from a fellow author hasn't been taken down yet. Peterson! he shrugs it off and walks to the front desk.

"Good morning I'm Richard Castle here for the book signing starting at 8 a.m.

"Yes, g'day Mr. Castle. We've been expecting you we have an area set up for you right over here, and a very large supply of your latest book." The clerk said to him.

Rick groaned internally. He knew just by looking at the number of books they had stacked up and in boxes next to the chair that it was going to be a very long day. An older woman came up beside him and said,

"Good morning Mr. Castle. My name is Abby and I own this store."

"Good morning Abby. Your store is amazing! Do you take care of both floors?" Rick asked.

"Yes, I do but my brother takes care of the day to day up there. Why Mr. Castle, are you a fan?"

"I am. Maybe during a break, I could take a look around upstairs?"

"I think that we can make something happen. I'll talk to my brother Noah."

"I'd appreciate that, thank you."

"Are you ready Mr. Castle? We're about to open and from what I can see you're already a hit."

Rick looked out the plate glass window in shock. In the last fifteen minutes since they were talking there were at least two hundred people clamoring along the velvet ropes to get into the store.

"Well, we better not keep them waiting." Rick said.

The doors opened and everyone calmly and orderly made their way to his table.

Xx

"Kathrine, since I have a class to teach and only I and Alexis only use the common areas of the loft. I think that I'll call and have the posters and Australian essentials delivered so we can set them up."

"That is okay with you? I mean we could keep everything in the spare room upstairs and set it up on Friday morning."

"It's fine we are hardly in that area of the loft anyway."

"Okay, Martha. I'll pick up the alcohol, wine, and beer later this afternoon. I'm neck deep in this case but I have some leads that might be promising."

"Good girl. You go solve your case and if you need me to pick up the beer I'll take care of it for you."

I think I can handle that Martha, but thanks. Do you have Rick's flight information from Sydney?"

"I do Katherine. His flight leaves Sydney on Friday night at nine pm. He'll have a stopover in Hawaii for two hours and then on to San Francisco. His flight from San Francisco lands at LaGuardia by two pm on Saturday."

"Great thanks, Martha. Listen I need to run. Can I call you later after I get back in from the field?"

"Certainly Katherine.

Xx

Rick has writer's cramp. His fingers now have lost all feeling and he needs a break. He waves to Abby to get her attention.

"Yes, Mr. Castle?" She asks as she walks up to him.

"Abby, can we take a breather?"

Abby looks at the watch on her wrist realizing that he'd been sitting there signing books for the last six hours.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Mr. Castle. By all means, let's take a lunch break."

Rick gets up and heads to the restroom. He needs to do this before his bladder bursts. Upon leaving the room as the door swings closed behind him he sees Abby walking towards him in a rush with a younger man by about five years her junior alongside her.

"Mr. Castle, this is my brother Noah. For the next hour, he will be taking you on a tour of what he runs upstairs. He affectionately calls it his Syfy haven."

"Thank you so much, Abby, this is going to be so great!"

"I'm glad. In the meantime, I will get you a bite to eat and have it brought to our break room. Noah, try not to keep him that long, the man needs to eat."

Noah and Rick walk away talking instantly about everything Syfy. What their best shows are, what their favorite toys are, and who they would like to meet if they ever had the chance. By the time they get to the second floor he sees all the gadgets and toys that he could ever want to have for himself.

The first thing that catches his eye is a Doctor Who sonic screwdriver flashlight. He quickly puts that in his basket and walks on. Noah who sees a man who would like every toy under the sun and directs him over to a glass case.

Inside the case that Rick is looking at he sees a small dagger that was most likely used in the Highlander series. He asks Noah if he can buy that as well. At his nod he does. When he puts that in his basket Noah has one last thing to show him from a movie that never got made here. He only has two of them and he knows that Rick will love it.

"Rick this is from a movie that was never made here in Australia. I'm not too sure what it was for but the prop guy came in here and sold us a majority of the weapons and tech they were going to use on this set.

Noah pulls out a Sparkr 2.0. It looks like a regular Zippo lighter but it's not. Instead of a wick and lighter fuel, it uses an electronic charge to light anything. And it also has a small 150 Lumens LED flashlight at the bottom of the lighter.

"I'll take it, Noah."

"Good Rick. This will come in handy someday I have a feeling about these things.

They went on talking about various shows and books and before they knew it the hour was up and Rick walked back downstairs with his new purchases and sat back in the chair to sign more books.

Abby who sees him sitting at his table asked how he liked the sandwich and salad she got for him.

"So Rick, was it delicious?"

Rick looked at her as if she was losing it.

"Abby, what are you talking about?"

"The sandwich and salad in the breakroom. Did you like them?"

"Abby, I forgot all about lunch! I'm so sorry."

"I blame Noah. He kept you longer than I thought. I'll have the food brought out here to you. Is that okay?"

"That would be great, thanks, Abby."

When Abby left to get the food Rick called the next person in the line up to the table.


	7. Chapter 7

She was going to interrogate her latest suspect and she knew that he was a hard ass. He would give her a run for her money. Espo and Ryan were on the other side of the mirror and they would watch her get his confession and put him away for life.

"Mr. Gallagher you say here in your interview that you were home asleep on the night of the murder, is that right?" Kate stated.

"I was. So, what about it?"

"Mister Gallagher do you have anyone who can verify that you were home last night? Girlfriend, friend, family member maybe?"

"Nope. But I'm sure the security footage from my apartment complex will have me coming home around 5:45 last night staying in all night and leaving this morning for work at 4:30 am."

Kate turned and gave a look to Esposito who was behind the glass to check it out.

"Come on Ryan we got work to do." Esposito said and the two men walked out of the observation room and into the bullpen to scour through security footage from their suspect's apartment building.

"Hey cop, why all the questions?"

"It seems that you might be up for first-degree murder charge Mr. Gallagher."

"Yeah, well good luck with that. I didn't kill anyone."

"Oh, I don't need luck Mr. Gallagher I'll prove that you were the person who killed Dawn Larson. It's only a matter of time until I will tie you to this murder."

"Like I said before good luck with that. Now if you don't mind I like to contact my lawyer now. And I know that you can't hold me here for more than 24 hours." He said that thinking that they'd come up with nothing by the time a day had passed because by then he'd be gone.

"You see Mr. Gallagher that's where you're wrong. Since you already have a record and you've been arrested twice before, this charge of murder rounds out the trifecta. Three strikes. This isn't a normal homicide I could hold you for up to 72 hours because of the heinous manner in which she was killed in and well with your record well that's a no-brainer. You are our prime suspect. Get used to seeing vertical bars.

"Now listen here you bitch, I had nothing to do with her murder, hell I don't even know who this woman is."

She really hated it when a suspect called her a bitch or any other derogatory word regarding females, but if he used it she would become just that, a bitch.

"Don't worry Mr. Gallagher we will make a connection between you and our victim. In the meantime, I'll have an officer escort you to holding until your lawyer arrives." Kate got up from the table and turned to leave.

Gallagher was starting to sweat now. He knew they would connect him to the woman's murder by DNA alone, but he was not the one who killed her. He was only doing what he was told to do because he was paid a very large amount of money to get rid of the body. He didn't care who she was or why they wanted her dead but he would do anything to stay out of prison.

Seeing his last chance at freedom start to walk out the door he gets up and rounds the corner of the table and launches himself into the detective. When he connects, he catches her in her mid-drift and they both fall to the ground with her hitting her head pretty hard against the door. When he gets up he sees that she is unconscious. It's good that she is because she'll never stop him from leaving now. He very cautiously opens the door to the interrogation room pushing it against her body. He sticks his head out to see what his best escape route is. He notices that diagonally across from the interrogation room is a stairwell with an exit sign in bright red letters shining above it. He checks once more to his left and to the right to make sure that no one is in his line of sight. He bolts for the door and the second he hits the panic bar, the alarm starts sounding. He's down the first flight of stairs before he hears the door he just went through opening up again.

"What the hell Espo?" Ryan asked as the ear-piercing alarm seems to get louder.

Their thoughts go automatically to Beckett. Ryan who turns in his seat sees the figure of their suspect escaping into the rear stairwell by the interrogation room yells over the alarm to Espo,

"Javi he took the rear stairwell. Go and cut him off using the front one. I'll find out what happened to Beckett."

Espo is off not wasting any time running to the front staircase and taking almost the entire set of steps at one leap on the way down. He reaches the lobby and exits the front doors of the precinct. During his rush out the front door, two other uniforms followed right behind him as his back up.

He scans the crowd for their suspect and sees him running away from him down Houston street. He directs one of the officers to take a position across the street to cut off Gallagher. The other circles around the block to come straight at him effectively cutting him off. The pedestrian public see events as they unfold smartly getting out of the way of the pursuing officers.

"NYPD STOP!" Espo yells.

Xx

"Beckett?" Ryan called out as he opened the door.

"Kate? Are you in here?"

Ryan pushed the door opened a little more and was met with some resistance. He looked down and saw her lying on the floor.

"Shit! Beckett, oh god no."

Kate was lying on the floor, her hair matted with fresh blood. And it was in a puddle all over the floor.

"Help, I need some help in here!" Ryan screamed.

Gates was heading to the stairwell where all this had started and stopped, changing course when she heard Ryan yelling for help.

Xx

"Gallagher stop running now or so help me I will tase you! Esposito called out to their suspect as he ran after him.

If they played their cards right LT would have the edge in the chase and be at the next block with the patrol car he had taken from the 12th's parking lot. Esposito noticed him flying down the street and turn at the corner jerking the car to a stop as he turned. They just need another ten seconds and it would all end peacefully. When he came up on them LT was out of the car and had him on the sidewalk and they were both wrestling for LT's gun. Gallagher was trying to take it from his holster and LT had a hold on his hand preventing him from doing so. Espo took off and from a run, and he jumped onto Gallagher and knocked him off LT and onto the sidewalk. LT who was quick to his feet had his cuffs out and already had one of Gallagher's wrists cuffed behind his back and was reaching for the other arm by the time Esposito had recovered from the hit.

"Good takedown LT!" Espo praised him with a slap on his shoulder.

LT smiled as he yanked Gallagher up to his feet but never said a word.

"Let's get him back to a cell." Espo said and LT nodded.

Arriving back at the precinct with their suspect between them five minutes later they noticed an FDNY ambulance and Ryan standing by the steps that led to the precinct waiting for them.

"Kev?" Espo questioned.

"Javi, it's Beckett. She's unconscious. The EMT's are in there treating her now, but she's lost a lot of blood."

Ryan could see the rage in Esposito's eyes. And once the words hit home LT had the same look. Each man gripped Gallagher just a little bit tighter and pushed him up the stairs. By the time they got to the doors to the precinct, they had to move to one side as they wheeled Kate out on the stretcher. All they could do was stare at her still body lying on the stretcher. Without any warning, LT pulled Gallagher away from Esposito's grip once Kate was clear of the front doors. Esposito hurried to catch up knowing that if he was left alone with their suspect bad things would happen.

Xx

Martha was with Alexis at the loft ready to head out to buy some items for the welcome home party when the call came to her cell phone. Alexis looked a bit nervous when she noticed that the 12th precincts number flashed on her grandmother's screen.

"Hello, this is Martha Rogers."

"Hello Martha, it's Detective Ryan."

"Good afternoon Detective Ryan, how are you?"

"I'm doing well thanks. But I have something I need to speak to you about."

Martha immediately could tell by the tone of his voice that something was very, very wrong.

"Detective, is it my Richard? Has something happened to him?"

"Oh no, Mrs. Rogers, it's not Rick I spoke to him earlier this morning and he still in Australia signing books for all of his fans."

Martha relaxed knowing that her son was fine.

"Kevin, what's wrong?"

"Martha there's no easy way to tell you this, but Kate was attacked in the interrogation room and was hurt pretty bad."

"Oh, dear lord! Is she okay?"

"We don't know yet. But we know that she started to regain consciousness when she was loaded into the ambulance."

"Where is she, Kevin?"

"She's at Columbia. We're heading up there next after we take care of some of the paperwork for what happened here today."

"Right. We will be heading there right now."

"We?" Kevin asked.

"Yes dear, Alexis is with me. Let me put the phone on the speaker thingy so we can both hear you."

"Okay. Martha, the reason I called was to ask you if you wanted me to call Rick and tell him what happened. I should be the one to give him this news since it happened to her at the 12th."

"I understand detective Ryan I think that he'd appreciate that."

"Thanks, Martha. We'll talk more when Espo and I get there."

"See you then Kevin. And thanks for letting us know."

"You're welcome, bye.

"Goodbye, Kevin."

"Gram, don't let Detective Ryan call dad. He will hop on the first flight back here. You need to tell Gina and then she can call him."

"Are you sure Alexis?"

"I am. Remember what happened the last time he just up and left the signing in LA when I was sick?"

"Good point enough said!"

Martha quickly dialed Detective Ryan and explained her plan to him. He had agreed with their plan about telling Rick.


	8. Chapter 8

**12 hours after Kate's attack…**

Her head was throbbing. If it wasn't for the pain she felt in her head she'd swear that she had died. She risks opening her eyes and the second she does she shuts them just as fast.

"Come on Beckett open up those pretty eyes for me." Ryan asked her nicely.

Kate reopened her eyes once again and saw the face of one very cautious Kevin Ryan staring back at her.

"You had us all going there for a minute Beckett. We thought you would have done a lot more damage considering the amount of blood that's on the interrogation room floor." Ryan admitted.

"Yeah Beckett, I even broke down and bought you a bouquet of flowers thinking that you were seriously hurt." Espo said as he held up a bouquet of flowers for her.

"Sorry to disappoint you. But you shouldn't have Javi, you should have saved that for someone who wants them more than I do. Like maybe a certain doctor?"

Espo just gave her a look that told her she should leave well enough alone head injury or not.

"But really Beckett we're glad you're okay." Ryan told her to stop the dirty looks between them from progressing further.

"So, what happened with Gallagher? Did he get away?"

"Funny you should ask about him. He had a slight tripping incident when we escorted him back to holding."

"No, tell me you didn't Javi, did you?"

"Beckett, I don't know what you're talking about! But if you do happen to talk to LT maybe he can shed some light on what happened to Gallagher's face when he comes to see you. Since he helped him trip, I mean helped him up from the stairs."

"Espo you're incorrigible. Did he at least give you a confession?"

"Actually, we got more than confession, we have a new suspect. It seems that he was only the guy who handled the body once the victim was dead."

"So, he was paid to remove her body?"

"Yeah, it seems that way. But he was going to allegedly cut her up into little pieces and scatter her around the city. We ran his financials and found out he had a very large deposit made into his account recently. I'm thinking is it's related to either gangs or the drug trade but I won't rule out the mob."

"So, Beckett any idea when they're going to spring you from this place?" Ryan asked.

"The doctors came in earlier and they told me that everything with my head was okay and there are no signs of a concussion, well with the exception of the fourteen staples it took to close the wound but I should be released by the end of their shift which is seven a.m. tomorrow morning."

"You need a ride home?" Espo asked.

"I'd appreciate that Espo." Kate accepted his offer.

"Consider it done I'll be here with bells on."

"Kate just so you know I called Martha and Alexis earlier and told them what happened to you."

She made a quick grab for her phone which was on her bedside table to check her messages to see if Rick had left anything for her. It was odd usually when he hears about something happening to her he texts or calls to make sure she's okay. He did neither.

"Kate I don't think he knows yet. They wanted Gina to let him know because of what happened the last time with Alexis.

Xx

 **Two hours after Kate's attack…**

Just as he finished and paid for his breakfast and was heading back up to his room his phone rang.

"Hello, Rick Castle speaking."

"Rick it's Gina."

"Gina, what do you want? I just got back from breakfast and yesterday I had one of the longest days of signing books that my hand feels like it's about to fall off."

"Rick listen there's been an incident here in New York. I know that I sent you to Australia to sign books to honor what's left of your West coast tour but you're going to have to cut this one short too. There will be no more rescheduling this tour. Once you're done with the next bookstore you're finished." She felt bad for him and what she was going to tell him, she might be an ice queen but she does have a heart.

"Gina I'm on my way out the door now, what happened? Is it my mother? or Alexis?" Rick asked worriedly.

"Actually, there are two reasons why you need to return. Your lawyer rejected the contract for the third installment of the Nikki Heat series. He is demanding that we restructure that part of your contract since the Nikki Heat series is so popular. That has to be settled and it needs to be done before Friday. Honestly, Rick, I don't think Black Pawn will budge on this. The contract was ironclad."

Gina's voice turned serious, a little too serious for his taste, but he listened as she started.

"The other incident I was talking about was involving Kate."

Rick's heart dropped to his stomach. He needed information and he needed it now or he would harass her until she told him what happened. He was so tired last night he never remembered getting a reply back from the text he sent her. He wants to check his phone but waits until he finds out what is going on.

"Rick, there was an incident with a suspect and Kate was injured pretty badly."

"You're kidding me! Why didn't you lead with her being hurt first? But no business as usual for you! How badly was she hurt Gina?" He said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not sure Rick. They were tight-lipped about telling me anything. Even what they told me was vague."

"Gina it's going to take me forever to get back to the states. Can you have Paula arrange a flight for me? Hopefully the first available out of here. And you can forget about the next bookstore I'm leaving now!"

Gina thought about it for a second before she committed.

"Rick I can do something better for you. Black Pawn has its own private jet which right now is heading to Auckland, New Zealand, it's a Gulfstream G650ER. This jet will get you from Sydney to LA in about nine and a half hours. From there it's on to New York. If all goes well you'll be back here by lunchtime tomorrow."

"Gina, I don't know what to say. But I need to know what time the jet that's coming to Sydney will be here to pick me up. If it's going to be soon I need to get ready or if it's going to be later in the day I can get half the signing done at the next bookstore."

"Rick forget about the signing completely."

"Just do me a favor Gina text me the information for the jet so I know where to go."

"Rick just go get ready to leave. The second I hang up I will text you the information."

"Gina ahh thanks for doing this."

"No problem Rick it's the least I could do. See, I'm not that cold-hearted."

His mind went into overdrive he had a lot to do and there seems to be a little time to do it in. He would have to call Evie and get her here as soon as possible. He does an about-face and heads back to the elevator. He checks his watch to see the time and it's just shy of 8:11 am. He'll take things slow get everything he needs for the trip and be ready by the time Evie is on her way.

"Good morning Evie speaking."

"Good morning Evie, it's Rick Castle."

"Oh hi, Rick. I'm going to be right on time and then we'll head over to the next bookstore."

"Yeah about that Evie, there's been a slight change of plans. I'll be leaving Sydney today, this morning hopefully."

"Why Rick? Is everything okay?"

"I have some things to take care of back in New York."

"When are you leaving?"

"I'm not sure yet. My editor is sending her company's private jet. It should be here soon."

"Then you'll probably be leaving from Bankstown Airport. It's an executive airport about twenty kilometers from your hotel."

"Thanks, Evie. When my editor calls me back I will give you a call to come and pick me up."

"Great Rick. Talk to you later."

"Bye Evie."

Rick hurries back to his room and starts to pack. He's worried that something serious happened to Kate since he received nothing in the form of a text or call back from her last night. He places all of his clothes in his roller case and most of what he's bought while he was here in Sydney in the carry-on duffle. He throws the lighter, knife, and two dozen of those Star Wars power bars (for Alexis because she'll love them) the last thing he adds is the coffee thermos promising himself to return it to the kitchen staff on the way out.

When he gets the text from Gina, Evie was right. He needs to be at Bankstown Airport in two hours. He checks the room one last time after he calls Evie to come and get him. She will be there in less than twenty minutes. On the way back down to the lobby, Rick gets a text from his mother telling him that they are going to head to Columbia to see Kate. When he leaves the elevator, he looks up from his phone so he won't run anyone over and is met by Evie who somehow broke all land speed records to make it here in less than ten minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

They were in the car leaving the hotel seconds later. The traffic was light going to the executive airport and it gave him some time to think about what has happened in New York. He was always worried about her and the job she did. Nothing was guaranteed. He tried to call but was met with her voicemail so he left a message for her.

 _"Kate, I heard about what happened at the precinct. I'm not sure how badly you were hurt and I hate not knowing how you are. I am so worried about you. Please, please call me back. I love you."_

Hanging up his phone he watches the city go by and it becomes less of a city backdrop and a more rural area. Fewer houses and more open areas. Soon they are pulling up to a security gate that will give the car access to the airfield side of the airport. A security guard comes out of the building and checks that Evie has the proper clearance to enter. She does and they pass through the gate and onto the airfield without issue. Evie sees a hanger near a taxiway across from them and shows him that the Black Pawn plane sits waiting. As they pull up a tug is moving the plane out of the hanger and Evie tells him to wait until the tug disconnects from the nose gear of the plane before he gets out of the car. When it does she opens her door and moves to the back of the car to open his door for him.

"Evie, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done to make my time here in Australia amazing. I will miss you."

"Thanks, Rick. But if you're ever down under again, please request me to be your driver."

"You can count on it."

Rick leans in and gives her a friendly hug and kisses her cheek lightly. When he does he slips an envelope into her jacket pocket. Inside it is three one-hundred-dollar bills. After he's finished he walks over to the Gulfstream where he sees the pilot and a mechanic performing a preflight check. As he gets closer to the jet the captain sees him approaching.

"Mr. Castle I presume?" The pilot asks while he extends his arm for a quick handshake.

"That would be me." Rick says as he accepts the pilot's handshake.

"Captain Oliver Kelley at your service sir."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Kelly."

"The pleasure's all mine, Mr. Castle. Just let me finish my preflight inspection and we'll be on our way. If you're interested there is a lounge inside the hanger for guests." He said as he pointed to the hanger.

"Fine, I'll be in there when you're finished."

Rick walks away leaving the pilot to do his job. When he enters the lounge, he sees no one else is there with him. With nothing to do but sit and wait he looks up at the TV that is on hanging from the opposite wall. He sees that today will be a very warm day in Australia and he's glad to be leaving. His attention to the sports report is next. Australia is so much different sports-wise when he sees more about scores for rugby than football. Not really much of a sports fanatic he does think their rugby is a little bit more physical than the NFL. He doesn't get long to think about comparing the two sports because the pilot has walked into the lounge and told him that they're ready to leave. He pulls his roll along suitcase behind him and has his overnight bag slung over his shoulder.

"Gina told me that you were in New Zealand before you came here to Australian to pick me up. Is that right?"

"Yes, I had to drop off two other passengers for a very important meeting in Christchurch."

"I'm glad. This way I don't have to wait for a commercial flight back to the States."

"Actually, so am I. Originally, I was going to be staying there in New Zealand for three days until the meeting was over and then I had to fly those people back to Hawaii. Now I get to go back earlier."

"Well see now that works out perfectly for the both of us."

"That it does, now if you'll just step up the stairs we will be buttoning up and heading for home."

"How long will this flight take?"

"Well non-stop until we hit Los Angeles will be about nine and a half hours. From there we need to refuel to make it to New York."

"Okay, then what are we waiting for?"

"Well, it would be nice if you actually got on the plane, Mr. Castle."

Rick laughed at himself because he was still standing on the tarmac. He climbed up the stairs got in, stored his roll along in the overhead bin and placed his carry on in the seat next to him then sat down. He looked for a flight attendant but noticed no one else on the plane but him. The captain who had just finished securing the outside entry door himself walked in turning to his left and was about to enter the cockpit.

"Excuse me Captain but do we have a flight attendant on this flight?"

"Mr. Castle I'm sorry to say it, but this is a bare-bones flight. I can offer you a couple of bottles of water and a bag of chips or cookies if you wish but it's just me and you. I am sorry but the flight attendant who was scheduled for this flight is sick. My apologies."

"No, it's fine. But I will take those bottles of water."

"Sure, and I'm sure that we'll be in the air in short order."

"Thank you." Rick said as he was handed a bag of Oreos and three bottles of water. He sat back down in his seat and fasten his seatbelt and waited. He figured he take his laptop out after they were at cruising altitude and write a little. Less than three minutes later he heard the captain start the engines of the jet. He wound them up for a quick test and then they were moving, taxiing on to the access taxiway close to the runway. When they were lined up at the hold line the captain came on the intercom.

"Mr. Castle we are next for takeoff. Please secure your personal belongings and fasten your seatbelt."

The brakes were released and then they turned onto the main runway and accelerated quickly. Seconds later they were rolling down the runway and lifting off the pavement into the wind. They banked right and climbed higher and higher. Around forty-two thousand feet they leveled off and were cruising at seven hundred miles per hour. At this rate, he'd be home by breakfast tomorrow. He couldn't wait!

The sun was starting to set as they cruised East. Two hours later Captain Kelly announced that if Rick looked out the right-side window of the plane he would see New Caledonia. He unfastens his seatbelt and sits in the seat on the other side of the plane. He looks down and sees a vast amount of blue water and a very small greenish/brown island. Before he can look again because a cloud got in the way, and the island is almost out of sight. He returns to his seat and just as he gets to it the plane hits some minor turbulence. It's nothing major but he still belts in hurriedly to avoid falling. The plane experiences a few more ups and downs but nothing that Rick can't handle. He looks out his window and sees the plane not only moving up and down but side to side. That's when the intercom comes to life again.

"Mr. Castle it seems that we are experiencing weather conditions that were not outlined in the flight plan. We can't fly around it because it's too large of a storm. So just stay seat-belted in and we will get through this." Captain Kelly reports.

Another 10 more minutes go by and it's getting worse as the flight progresses. Rick can only guess what it must take to control a plane through a storm like this. He twists open a bottle of water and downs about half of it as he watches out the window of the plane. It's dark and there's nothing to really see so he slides the shade down.

Xx

"So Espo how did you convince Lanie to come with you?" Kate asked as she signed the last release form.

"Honey do you really think that he will follow hospital protocol? You know you're going to be wheeled out of here in a wheelchair. And knowing him he won't enforce the rule even though the hospital will tell him to."

"Hey, I would so!" Espo said a little offended.

"Uh huh, sure you would." Lanie accuses in a serious tone.

Just as Kate sits down on the bed and the conversation is finished, an orderly rolls a wheelchair in to transport Kate to the hospital exit.

"Javi you better have that car heater cranked up. It's really cold this morning."

Espo looks at Lanie and questions what she just said with a look.

"Kate, you do know that it's summer, right? Maybe you might have hit your head a little bit too hard."

"Lanie I don't know what it is I just can't seem to get warm. Maybe a nice hot shower will work when I get home."

That could be it, you've been stuck here for the past day and a half in a hospital gown."

The orderly rolls a fully dressed Kate out of the room with Espo and Lanie following behind. They get to the car, Kate thanks the orderly and she gets into the passenger side front seat. Lanie gets in behind her and Espo drives.

As the car pulls away a doctor that treated Kate runs to try to catch up with her. But it's no use, the car is too far away. He slowly turns around and the orderly asked why he was running after her. He replied,

"There was something from her test results that I needed to talk to her about."

The drive takes about twenty minutes and they get Kate set up in her apartment so they can leave.

"If you need anything just call me." Lanie tells her.

"I will Lanie. Maybe we can get together for lunch this Saturday before Rick gets back."

"I'd like that."


	10. Chapter 10

Rick is jolted awake in his seat. He feels like he's on a rollercoaster and he doesn't like it. But the drops and rises are nothing that he's ever felt before in his life and he has flown a lot. As he comes out of his sleepy state, he remembers that he is still on an airplane flying towards Los Angeles. He chugs down the last of the water that the pilot gave him to quench his dry throat and goes in search of more. The second he released his seatbelt and stands the plane drops down once more. The sudden drop sends him sailing towards the cockpit and he falls to the floor close to the galley and grabs onto the wall to stop from rolling when the plane lists hard to the left. He scared and he can't figure out why Captain Kelly isn't doing anything to stop the plane from pitching and rolling all over the place. He looks up at the door to the cockpit and noticed that it was swinging back and forth. Like it had been opened but no one came out. The plane leveled off, sort of, to where he could stand up. He did and walked towards the cockpit door.

The first thing he sees and hears is the radio squawking out commands and the pilot's console lit up like a Christmas tree. But the lights go on and off and the angry commands go unanswered as he finds out why the plane is pitching and rolling with no control. Captain Kelly lies slumped back in the pilot seat. His hand is on his seatbelt which was unfastened and still grasped in his hand. He reflexively moves his fingers to the man's throat checking for a pulse. Finding none he now knows what happened to Captain Kelly. The man was about sixty-five years old and he guesses that he had a massive coronary while he was flying. At least he went quickly and with little pain, he thinks. Rick looks out the front windscreen of the plane and sees nothing but water anywhere he looks. He checks the time and sees that it's a little after five-thirty pm. He has no training in flying an airplane and he doesn't know the first thing he should do in this type of situation. He watches as the stick in front of Kelly's console moves around aimlessly just following wherever the wind will take them. He knows that they're probably off course but he won't know how far and wonders if an autopilot was set before he had his heart attack. He doesn't think so because they're dropping in altitude fast.

He knows he's a dead man no matter what happens. He wished he had played more video games that involved flying planes maybe it might have given him just a little bit of an edge in a situation like this. He heard about a teenager who did just that. The pilot had a medical emergency while in the air and the teen took over the controls. He told reporters when the plane somehow landed without incident that he credited his flying video game for getting him through the ordeal. Just as he finished that thought, the plane dropped drastically again. He grabbed the back of the pilot's seat to stop from falling over. Looking at the altimeter he sees that the flight level is about nine thousand feet. He has little time to do much of anything. He doubts that the ATC center in New Caledonia will even know what to do even if he could figure out how to contact them. That was hours ago anyway. All he remembers is flying over Fiji when Captain Kelly called it out over the intercom about two hours ago. He has two choices; either try to fly the plane and maybe get closer to a major land mass or strap himself back into his seat and hope for the best.

He thinks of a third option but it's a bust after he searched frantically for it. This plane has no parachutes. So, while he is still at nine thousand feet and they would work great if deployed at this altitude, he just doesn't have one to use. So, he opts for the first choice. He makes his way back into the cockpit and surveys the co-pilot's seat. It will be a tight squeeze but he thinks he can fit his six-foot-two-inch frame into the seat. He grunts contorts and pinches his body into a seat that a twelve-year-old couldn't fit into. He looked out at the ocean as it blurs along in front of him. He tries to read the instruments on the dash but all he really knows is the altimeter and horizon indicators. He looks to his left and sees a map on a video screen of where they are in front of the pilot, and it's nothing but blue.

In an earlier Storm book, he did research on the area he's currently flying over. There's not much here for him to hope for because the majority of it is water. Bad things live in the water. Sharks, manta rays, eels, and of course whales. He knows the area around here has been used by the U.S. government, the British government and many other governments for the testing of nuclear projects. It was also used as an outpost for the U.S. Army during the second world war but after the war ended most of the area islands were abandoned. He did read about a boat that got stuck on one of the islands closer to Fiji and they were stranded there for about four months before they were rescued by US Coast Guard. What he's flying over now has probably never seen another human being for over the last seventy years.

He sees the fuel gauge and noticed that there won't be enough to get to where he needs to get to. He gently places his hands on the yolk in front of him and gets a feel for the plane. The second he does the plane rises a little. He won't even bother with the foot-rudder controls because he has no idea what will happen if he does. The altitude gauge rises to an even five thousand three hundred feet and Rick thinks he's doing a good job keeping the plane pointed forward, level, and straight. He's cruising along at two hundred and thirty-eight knots and he figures before he does attempt a water landing for one reason or another (he hopes) he'll be closer to something that resembles land.

The next twenty minutes go by without issue and he thinks that everything is fine. Then alarms above his head start sounding. He has no idea what they are for but he realizes all too late that one of the engines stalls and stops running. Then the same thing happens to the other engine less than a minute later and then there's a silence that brings on a grave feeling. He can only guess that flying at a lower altitude and a slower speed used more fuel than he expected. The silence is eerie and now he's scared, so scared that he might not make it through whatever happens to him next. He feels the plane glide along and he can only read the speed the plane is traveling. It's moving at less than ninety-eight knots which equals about one hundred and twelve miles per hour if he calculated it right. His altitude is getting lower and crash landing into the ocean is inevitable. He just wished he had talked to Kate, his daughter, and his mother before all this had happened. Hindsight, yeah what a bitch.

He tries to remember if you can pull back on the yolk to raise the nose before he hits the water or after, thus saving the cockpit from any serious damage but he can't remember which to do. He pulls back the stick just as the altimeter reads fifty feet and the ocean disappears from his sight through the front windscreen. He feels the rear of the plane hit the water. The plane is still gliding along just about a foot above the water and he thinks that he might actually survive this. But then it all falls apart a wave catches the right wing and spins the plane down into the ocean nose first. He lurches forward against the restraints of the seatbelt but still hits his head on the dash and slices his arm open by the throttle control to his right. Then everything goes black as his eyes close.

The plane is floating on the ocean tail up and the nose is submerged in the water. When he comes to, water is rapidly filling the cockpit. It reminds him of the of the time Kate's car went into the Hudson. He's got less than four minutes to get out of this damn seat and salvage anything he can and get off the plane before it sinks. He looks over to Oliver Kelley and wishes him farewell as he climbs out of the copilot's seat.

The plane is filling up with water as fast as he thought it would be but not that fast. Maybe that's because the landing gear is still in the retracted position and the airplane is somewhat watertight underneath. He climbs back to his seat once free of the co-pilot seat due to the plane being at an odd angle, grabs his carry on from the seat and his roll along from the top of the overhead bin. The degree the plane is at makes this a harder task to complete. His roll on flies out of the overhead bin and lands near the cockpit door. He retrieves it and places that and his carry on by the exit door near the nose exit and starts to search for something he could use to get him to safety. It takes a little time but he reads the directions for the door and finds that there is a small two-man raft attached to the plane below the door. He gathers all the water bottles he can get his hands on, food, and blankets put them in his suitcase. He reads the directions for the exit door and pulls the lever up unhinging the door and pushing it open to the right. Once a door is open from the airframe of the plane he pulls the handle that activates the raft. The raft unfolds and inflates while it's still attached to the plane. He's quick to move back to his suitcase to gather up everything he'll need and he tosses everything in the raft. The plane starts filling with water faster and he pulls the pin that disconnects the raft from the doorway of the plane. It falls the three feet to the water of the ocean and it's floating safely. He watches as it starts to float away and decides that now is a good time to get in it. He jumps for it but misses and sends it floating further away as he falls into the ocean. He comes up for air, swims the ten feet to the raft and grabs onto the side of the raft pulls that line the top of the raft. He hoists himself up with his right leg over the edge of the raft and falls inside. He raises his head up and watches as the Gulfstream 650 submerges under the pull of the Pacific. Now all he can do is lay there drenched and above him, all he sees are stars until he passes out.


	11. Chapter 11

Her head feels a lot better than it did yesterday. She still needs to take the medication the doctor prescribed until she has finished it. But taking it makes her feel worse. Gates had given her the next week off and for that she's grateful. She doesn't think that she would be able to make it through the day if she didn't have the time off. She remembers that her phone has been very quiet since Espo and Lanie brought her back to her apartment. Pulling it off the charger she sees the green blinking light telling her that she has a new voicemail. She wakes the device and enters her password to see that Rick called around two fifteen in the morning and she missed it.

 _"Kate, I heard about what happened at the precinct. I'm not sure how badly you were hurt and I hate not knowing how you are. I am so worried about you. Please, please call me back, I love you."_

He never told her that he loved her! She is so very happy, but he could be reacting to her injury, but she doesn't care she'll tell him everything when he gets back. She needs to call Martha to see if she has heard from him today. She wonders who told him that she was hurt on the job. Getting up from her bed she feels a little light-headed probably a side effect of having a heavy steel door slammed into your head she thinks to herself. She makes it to the bathroom and looks at her reflection in the mirror and doesn't like what she sees. Her hair is a mess, her ruined make up could qualify as a close second in a zombie contest and she notices for the first time that she is a little heavier than she was a week ago. A shower should be able to solve some of that. Stepping into the bathroom and adjusting the water to the right temperature she waits a second before she strips out of her tee shirt and panties. The water does her tired body wonders. She feels invigorated and eager to get her day started. Finishing up her shower she decides to have toast and butter and her usual staple of coffee. But she doesn't have any vanilla syrup to add to it so it's just going to be milk today, god, she really misses Rick. Now that her need for caffeine fix has been met and her stomach is satisfied she pulls out her phone to call Martha.

Xx

Martha and Alexis are struggling as they reach the elevator. Just as Alexis presses the button to call the elevator, Martha's phone rings. Always the diva she puts down the three bags she's holding, opens her purse and pulls out her cell phone. She eyes the number and realizes that it might be Katherine but she's not too sure.

"Martha Rodgers speaking."

"Martha, it's Kate. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Not at all, dear."

Alexis who was holding the brunt of the alcohol contained in a large box gives her a look.

"Well, I was just calling to ask you if you had heard from Rick recently."

"No darling the last time we talked was yesterday afternoon. We talked about Alexis going over to a friend's house to study for a test she has next week."

"Martha, Rick left me a voicemail earlier this morning asking how I was. Do you know how he found out I was hurt on the job?"

"I do Katherine. After detective Ryan called me and told me that you were accosted by that heinous criminal he told me that he would call Richard. But because he was heading to the hospital to see you but we decided to have Gina do it because she was in direct contact with him. Why dear is there a problem with what we did?"

The elevator arrives, and the doors slide open Alexis walks into the elevator and places the box on the floor then turns to grab the bags that her grandmother left in the lobby. They both enter when she returns, and Martha tells Kate,

"Katherine I'm stepping on the elevator and I might lose the signal so if we do get disconnected I will return your call."

Kate knows immediately that the interference the elevator causes will disconnect the call once Martha steps into the elevator car. So, she hangs up hearing nothing but dead silence.

She'll have to have a talk with Ryan and Espo about how notifications should be made about what happens to her on the job. They meant well but the fact that she was in and out of the hospital in less than twelve hours means it probably caused him to worry needlessly.

Her cell rings again with Martha's number showing up on the screen.

"Beckett."

"Katherine, I do apologize for the dropped call. But yes, I did tell Gina to tell Richard that you were hurt. Was it wrong to do that? I'm sure that he'd want to know that you were okay.

"No, it's fine I would have just liked to have done it myself. I know that my injuries were not life-threatening and he might get the wrong idea."

"I see your point dear. Hopefully, he didn't jump the gun and do something outrageous."

"Yes, but that's what we love about him isn't it? He always puts everyone else ahead of himself."

"You're right Katherine. Oh, by the way, while I have you on the phone would you mind coming over and helping us set up for the welcome home party?"

"Actually, Martha I love to. I have the next week off due to me being injured. Do you need anything before I come over?"

"Yes, could you see if you could stop by and pick up some double stick tape, a ball of string, and some black Sharpies?"

"Sure, I can. There is a stationery store on the way over to the loft that I'll stop at to pick everything up."

"That would be perfect my dear. We'll see you soon.

"Goodbye Martha."

Kate looks at her phone and decides to give Rick a call. He might be in the middle of a signing but at least he will have a message from her telling him that she's fine. She dialed his number and of course, he doesn't answer so she waits for the prompt to leave a voicemail for him.

 _"Hi, you have reached Rick Castle. At the tone please leave me a detailed message and I will get back to you."_

"Hey babe, I just wanted to let you know that there is no cause for alarm. I'm fine I just got a cut on my forehead and I'm already out of the hospital and back home. I have the next couple of days off so you can call me whenever you get this."

Kate ends the call regretting not telling him that she loves him at the end of the message like he told her. Soon they will talk about how they feel about each other and then she will be able to tell him that she loves him with all of her heart. She pockets her phone walks to her closet grabs her shoes and gets ready to leave for the loft. She locks up the apartment and heads to the stationery store to pick up the supplies they need for the party.

When she arrived at the door she knocks but she sure that nobody hears the knock because the radio is blaring Men at Work's Land Down Under. She has a four-second break to knock once more when the song comes to an end and the next one begins. Quickly she knocks and she's met by Alexis when the door swings open. In the background, Air Supply is queuing up Lost in Love.

"So, you're going with Australian bands now?"

Alexis who blushes a little bit nods her head and invites Kate in.

"I kind of like it. It fits."

"Katherine I'm so glad you could make it. Did you pick up the items we needed?" Martha asked.

"I did Martha."

Kate hands over a bag that contains everything they need to finish up decorating the loft for the party. Martha takes the bag and turns back to where they're setting up the posters that have landmarks of Australia printed on them.

"Gram is really going overboard don't you think? She went out to a travel agency and picked up the posters you see her hanging now."

"I don't know Alexis it brings a certain gusto to the loft. They're very colorful!"

"Yeah, you could say that. Come on and help me with the streamers that we're going to string from the kitchen to the living room. That's what we needed to string for."

Kate, Alexis, and Martha stare at the transformation the loft has become now three hours later. On each side of the couch, there is a four-foot blow up Kangaroo. Hanging from the loft's rafters are welcome home signs and pictures of the Australian continent. But the biggest thing is probably the amount of alcohol they purchased. Alexis had the very large box that she came up with and that was mostly hard liquor. Martha had taken it upon herself to order three kegs of different Australian beer. Foster's, Coopers ale, and Castlemaine XXXX Gold. Kate wondered where Martha found something that had his name in it but this is what she always did she made sure that he knew she was thinking about him.

"Well, Kate everything is done now all we need to do is wait for Dad."

"Alexis, Martha this was fun! It didn't take that long either we made very quick work of it."

Of course, Martha had to put her own two cents in and raise her wine glass that was half full and said,

"Here, here."

"Kate, have you heard from Dad? Alexis asked."

"No sweetie he left me a message last night around two fifteen in the morning, but I was so out of it from getting my head slammed with that door that I never heard the phone ring."

"Well we have is flight schedule here so now that you're off from work are you going to come with us to pick him up?"

"Sure, what time does he get in again?"

"He gets in around ten thirty on Friday morning."

"I'll be here at nine. He is landing in JFK, right?"

"Yes, he'll be on Qantas Flight 1312."

"Okay well, I guess I'll be going. I need to stop by the supermarket and pick up vanilla flavored creamer."

"Katherine it was good to see you and thanks for the help. We will see you on Friday morning."

"Take care of Martha, and you too sweetie, take care of yourself."

Alexis just gives her a shy smile.

Kate turns opens the door and walks out the loft heading towards the elevator. She stops by the supermarket and picks up her vanilla creamer, more coffee, and something for breakfast tomorrow morning. Getting back to her apartment she puts everything away takes a seat on the couch and wonders what it would be like to be part of a bigger family.


	12. Chapter 12

The waves rock the raft. He raises his arm again and he checks his watch one more time like it's something new to him, but in reality, he just checked it less than three minutes ago and nothing changes that much out here. His left-hand goes to his forehead and he pulls back his hand to find it covered with blood. His right arm, right above his elbow has an eight-inch laceration into his bicep. It's deep and bleeding badly. So, he rips off what's left of his shirt sleeve, wraps it around his arm right below his shoulder and armpit and ties it tight to stop the flow of blood. He's going to need stitches but he's miles, even thousands of miles away from any medical care. The bottom of the raft has blood all over it and the sun is just now starting to rise. Now he doesn't know where he is only that he's drifting Northeast... he thinks. He can tell by the location of the sun. He's at the mercy of wherever the tide wants to take him because this raft has no oars. So, for now, he's content with just floating wherever the tide will take him. He drifts off to sleep knowing that there's nothing else he can do but he is thankful that he did survive.

When he wakes up again, he's completely drenched in sweat and his right arm is now sunburnt. It was stupid of him for leaving it lying on top of the raft edge instead of inside of it when he fell asleep. He's drenched because the sun beating down on him has depleted most of the liquid in his body. His mouth feels like it's filled with cotton. He moves to his roll on suitcase unzips it and pulls out his liquid stock. The water bottles he shoved in there hastily last night that made it with him are still tucked inside and takes inventory of what he has left.

He has seven twelve-ounce bottles of water, four cans of Pepsi, one eighteen-ounce bottle of Perrier, six packages of airline cookies, a bag of tuna fish (really, tuna in a bag?) And last but not least what he thinks is an in-flight vegetarian dinner. Which is useless to him because he has no microwave to heat it up with. First things first, he's going to need to stitch up his own wound before he bleeds to death. He was smart enough to grab the first aid kit out of the galley kitchen before he jumped off the plane. But as he rummages through it there's little in it that can help him. He has no painkillers like Lidocaine or Novocain to numb the wound so he won't feel it but he does have a needle and some medical grade thread so that will have to do. He needs to ration his water not knowing how long he'll be stuck out on the ocean. So, he takes what he hopes is a two-ounce swig of water from the bottle and puts the bottle back in his suitcase.

The rocking of the raft on the ocean impedes his progress of sewing up his arm. When he started the pain of pushing a needle into his flesh made him feel like he was going to throw up, but since then his stomach has calmed down and he has placed in about eight stitches to close his wound and his threshold for pain has lessened greatly it's almost numb. He can't imagine how doctors can do this. He knows that there will be some nerve damage and a very large scar when he is done. Once he finishes tying off the last stitch he is cleaning the wound with sea water. This was a big mistake. His arm starts to burn all due to the salt in the sea water. There is nothing to protect the wound in the first aid kit, so he dries off his arm and wraps the gauze around his bicep.

Trying to find out where he is, is next to impossible. He has no idea how to triangulate his location. But if he remembers correctly the plane had passed over Tokelau before all this had happened. And they were flying in an easterly direction and he might be near either the island of Arariki or the Phoenix Islands. He knows that all of them are uninhabited and have been for some time. He's so screwed.

He will need to wait until the sun sets and night has arrived, then he might be able to find out where he is. He knows that he is somewhere between the tropic of Capricorn and the equator. When the stars come out he'll be able to find true south by locating the southern cross. He might not see the fifth star under the right-hand arm of the cross. The key is to look for the pointers, only the Crux has two bright stars pointing to the head of the cross. Once he is able to do this he will have a better idea of where he is. He needs rest so as the sun sets so, he does. He wakes it's close to eleven pm and he starts to look for the constellations in the night sky. When he finds the southern cross he knows that he is drifting true north. He remembers when he was younger and the one time when he was home from his boarding school and his mother had a break from her acting, they would just stare at the night sky and he would tell her all her all about the meaning of every star he saw in the sky.

Tomorrow he will start to look for some kind of island because he can't be that far from one. He takes his jacket from his carry on bag and drapes it over his upper body. Then he falls asleep thinking about Kate.

At first, he thinks he's dreaming. The sun is rising on the horizon and it is one of the most majestic sights he's ever seen in his life. But he wakes fully to something bumping the bottom of the raft. It's nothing that should worry him but it trips bad thoughts in the far reaches of his mind. Becoming more aware of his situation he sneaks a peek over the top of the raft and looks out at the water that surrounds him. He sees nothing that resembles anything familiar, like dry land. Then he feels the bump again. He turns to his left looking out at nothing but water. Nothing happens for the next two or three minutes and then he feels another bump this one more forceful than the last two but this bump pushes him up from the surface of the water and back down. When he comes back down he turns to the right and then he sees it. A dorsal fin that is most likely attached to a shark. He has studied the ocean where he is currently drifting and he knows that this shark is swimming beneath him is an Oceanic whitetip shark. Of all the sharks to be stuck with in this part of the world, this is the worst one. Carcharhinus longimanus. This shark is native to the South Pacific. It's a slow swimming shark but once it finds a new source of food it never stops until it succeeds. When the whalers were stripping whale carcasses at the turn of the century they would take everything they could use and then they left the remains afloat in the water. The oceanic whitetip shark where the first scavengers who took care of the remains that floated on the ocean's surface and when they were done picking the whale clean the skeleton was all that was left. Now more than ever he needs to find dry land because he won't become its next meal.

The bumping stops and he relaxes a little. He checks his arm again and when he removes the gauze and his arm is starting to heal and it doesn't look infected. He rewraps the wound with fresh gauze but he can't afford to change it again because he only has enough gauze to change it twice more before he uses up the remaining supplies of the kit. So now he waits. He wonders what his family back home are doing right now and yes, he considers Kate to be a part of his family. Then he has an idea. His cell phone was on the charger lying next to him in the empty seat by the window and he's sure that he grabbed it before the plane went down. First, he checks his carry on and finds nothing. Then he unzips the roll on again and frantically checks that. After spending a couple of minutes searching, he finally gives up. His phone and laptop are probably sitting somewhere on the bottom of the South Pacific by now. He's cut off from communicating with the outside world, he is hurt, a shark that is hoping that he will be its next meal circles around him endlessly, what else could go wrong? The second he finishes that thought the skies turn almost black and then the clouds open up as if they knew that he was down there. He is drenched in seconds and before he can think straight and get his head out of his ass he grabs the carry on and removes an empty plastic baggie, the gallon storage size that was holding his daughters Star Wars bars and holds it open trying to catch some of the biggest raindrops that he's ever seen in his life. The storm is a short one but it yields him almost a half a gallon of fresh water. He zips the bag closed and adds it to his collection of water bottles inside the roll on.

The sun sets on his second day and he drifts without any direction. He knows that he is still heading north and he hopes that he will be in contact with an island, any island soon.

His eyes close heavily as the sound of the ocean's waves allows him to drift off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Kate has the day off and she is so beyond happy about it. It's Friday and today is the day that they will all be at JFK to pick him up. She can't wait to tell him what she's been dying to tell him all week. That she is hopelessly and totally in love with him. She gets out of bed and heads to the shower. Turning the water to the extreme hottest she waits before stepping in. She reduces the hot water a little and increases the cold to give her the perfect temperature and she steps in and starts her morning routine.

Xx

Alexis is drifting in and out of sleep and she finally gives up as she uselessly stares at the ceiling fan rotating in circles. But if anything, she'll be happy today, her father comes home from his tour. All three of them have done a lot of work to get the loft converted into an Australian motif and they were able to pull it off all thanks to Kate and her idea. She knew that while he was away that he'd more than miss being with her on her cases, well before she got hurt anyway. But she talked Martha into going to a murder mystery dinner where they all could try and solve a crime. Alexis couldn't wait to go. She gets up and walks barefoot down the stairs to see her grams already up and reading the newspaper while sipping slowly on a bloody Mary.

"Gram, it's only seven fifteen on a Friday morning. How can you be drinking so early in the morning?"

Martha gives her granddaughter a formidable look.

"I'll have you know kiddo that this is straight tomato juice no alcohol added!"

"Sorry Gram."

"It's okay Alexis. So, are you happy about seeing your father again?"

"I can't wait! Can you?"

"No, I can't. A week is a long time for him to be away from us."

"It is. Oh, we need to call Kate to see what time she will be coming over to meet us."

"We will once you get some food into your stomach and take a shower and make yourself presentable. Do you want pancakes?"

"I do. Let me take a quick shower and you can whip us up some pancakes. I won't be long!"

Alexis rushes up the stairs and Martha hears the water start running. She makes quick work of the batter for the pancakes and adds fresh blueberries to the batter to give it some extra zing for her granddaughter. Once she hears the door open from her room the batter hits the griddle forming the perfect pancake. Soon they are finished with breakfast and there is a knock at the front door. Alexis is up off her stool looking through the peephole she grabs the knob pulling the door open only to leap into Kate's arms. Kate accepts the teenager's hug and hugs her back just as tightly. After a second, she whispers in her ear… "he's coming home today!"

All Alexis does is pull back from the hug and smile at her. She breaks the connection and she tugs Kate into the loft.

"Good morning Kathrine. I see that you've already been happily accosted by my granddaughter."

"And it's a great feeling Martha! You should try it sometime!"

"Believe me, Katherine, it happens to me more than you know."

Alexis just looks away from the two women with a shy smile. Kate says her hellos to Martha and they start to talk about the party and how great it will be. The phone rings and Alexis is up off her stool forgetting about her breakfast heading to the kitchen to answer it. The second she does she wished she hadn't.

"Alexis, what's wrong?" Martha asks seeing Alexis turning white as a sheet.

"It's Gina. She wants to know if dad called us today."

The feeling in Kate's stomach is one of dread and it automatically makes her feel sick to her stomach.

"Alexis, can I talk to her?" Kate asks hopefully.

She walks over to her with the headset and hands it to her.

"Hi Gina, It's Kate Beckett. Why did you want to know if Rick called today?"

"Hi, Kate. Well, it seems that I might have done something a bit over the top. But I did have good intentions when I planned it, you've got to believe me about that." Gina said apologetically.

"What did you do Gina?"

"Um, well I, um…."

"Gina spit it out. I have never known you to be at a loss for words, so don't start now!" Kate can't believe that Gina can be so timid she is never like this. Something's wrong, she can feel it.

"Kate, I think I lost Rick."

"WHAT? Gina that's impossible. You can't lose someone. And besides, he is on a flight back from Sydney right now. His plane lands at JFK in about two hours."

"That would be true if I didn't tell him about what happened to you on Tuesday at the precinct."

"Shit Gina, what did you do? I thought you were just going to hold onto that information, not blab it out to just anyone."

"Well, when I heard about you being in the hospital I was worried and scared and I tried to get as much information as I could. But all I could get was an official press release from the NYPD and that told me nothing. I called in a favor or two and found out that you were hurt very badly and in the hospital. So, when I called Rick that morning he was going to the third bookstore. I might have mentioned that you were hurt. I told him what happened to you, well from what I could piece together anyway and that I had Black Pawn's corporate jet flying from New Zealand to pick him up in Sydney. The pilot left there over forty-eight hours ago."

"Oh my god! It's already been two days? Why are we just finding out about this now?" Kate asked her with anger lacing her tone.

"Because I only just now received the news that the plane did not arrive at Teterboro as scheduled. It was supposed to be here yesterday around two pm. When it didn't show, the FAA was notified but they were going to look into it. I still haven't heard back from them yet."

"Gina what are we going to do? He was supposed to be here this morning! He needs to be found, where was he last? We have a party all set up for him here at the loft!"

"I'm so sorry Kate. Really, I am. I will call you when the FAA finds out anything new."

Kate numbly hangs up the phone cutting off anything further Gina would say not wanting to hear her excuses.

"Kate, what happened?" Alexis asked.

Kate never heard Alexis asking her what was wrong. She had more pressing thoughts. When she finally came back to reality she told Alexis this.

"It seems that Gina tried to get your dad home two days earlier all because of what happened to me during the case I was working. But something happened on the way back. He left Wednesday morning nine am our time and was supposed to be in Teterboro by midday yesterday. The FAA will be in touch with Gina soon, I hope. They might have more answers by then."

"So, he's not coming home?" She says and Kate looks over to Alexis and her heart breaks open at the sight of her standing there in the kitchen with tears cascading down her face. By the time she can get to her, Martha catches her before she can completely collapse onto the floor. They both take her and guide her to the couch where Kate lies her down and removes her shoes and draws a comfortable blanket over her shaking form. She brings her in for a hug and makes a solemn promise,

"Alexis, I promise you that I will find him. I will bring him back to us. Do you trust me."

"I do, Kate. You promised me this once before and they were alright. I'll never forget that. You made sure that they came out of that bank alive."

"I did, and I swear I'll bring him back once again."

Kate gets up from the couch and walks with Martha into Rick's office. She sits down at his desk and pulls up Sydney Australia on a map on his desktop computer. She has no idea what she's looking for just something to keep her occupied until the FAA calls.

"Ahem." Martha clears her throat in dramatic fashion.

"What is it, Martha?" Kate asked.

"Katherine, why not wait until the FAA calls Gina before you start your search for where he could be?"

"Martha, I need to be doing something. I am on medical leave for the next five days. I can familiarize myself with possible routes he could have been on and what could have happened to him."

Martha has seen this in her before, her dedication, drive and loyalty and she did not want Katherine to be so involved in finding her son because she knew that she would be unrelenting. Then she would forget to eat, lack sleep and work on this until she dropped. She was grateful that she would try to find him and she always would be. But if it cost her her sanity which she knew would happen, then she can just stop now and let the news filter in about what was happening.

"Katherine, I know that you need to do this, but I want you to back off this right now. Please wait until at least there is some word on what happened to him before you start your immersion into what happened. You'll only drive yourself crazy."

"Martha, I need to do this. I need to know what happened and all the clues are a key to what happened or where he could possibly be. If I don't do this, I _will_ go crazy. Don't you see that I love him and would do anything to see that he is here home safe with us?"

"Katherine, what did you just say?"

Kate went over her last statement on her head and she tried to move her jaw but no sound could make it past her throat. Then she noticed Alexis leaning up on her elbows waiting for her answer and her face turned beet red.

"Listen, Martha, yes, I'm in love with Rick. But he doesn't know that and I had planned to tell him when he got back. Among other things."

"Oh, Katherine!" Martha walked over to Kate and forced her up out of the chair from behind her son's desk. She walked her over to where Alexis was watching her every move.

"Katherine please sit down next to Alexis."

She did as she was told and felt Alexis snake her hand towards hers and intertwine their fingers together when Martha started to talk.

"What other things?"

"Martha, there's something I want to tell you but can't just yet. There is someone who needs to know beforehand."

"Well in that case, okay then," Martha said but not totally agreeing with her because Kate Beckett was not revealing everything about what she and her son were up to.

 **A/N: To the guest I am not able to talk to directly (and I'd really like to because he/she brings up a very valid point.) The FAA has no jurisdiction for flights that originate from a foreign soil. The carrier could be based in the U.S. and they would then have control over that flight until it left the mandatory 12-mile limit of the United States leaving from the U.S. If, and that's a big if, a country could consult with the FAA to aide in an incident that happened outside the U.S. borders. Since Rick's plane left from Australia, that flight was not governed by the FAA. The following is from Wikipedia...**

" **Uncontrolled airspace** **is airspace where an Air Traffic Control (ATC) service is not deemed necessary or cannot be provided for practical reasons. According to the airspace classes set by IACO, both class F and class G airspace are uncontrolled. It is the opposite of controlled airspace.**

 **ATC does not exercise any executive authority in uncontrolled airspace** , **but may provide basic information services to aircraft in radio contact. Flight in uncontrolled airspace will typically be under VFR. Aircraft operating under IFR should not expect separation from other traffic: however, in a certain** **uncontrolled airspace, this might be provided on an 'as far as is practical' advisory basis."**

 **Since Captain Kelly had died, New Caledonia ATC could not establish radio contact with Rick's plane. Even though the FAA has control over most of the Pacific, he went down in an area that is no longer in the FAA'a jurisdiction.**

 **The FAA states that a pilot can fly for 8 hours before he needs to be relieved. LA is just at the end of his time because a Gulfstream 650 ER has the capability to fly at 615 MPH. A commercial jet (737, A380) Is only able to reach a speed of 490 mph and 520 mph. In short, it's a really fast plane! BTW thanks for your review.**

 **P2P**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Twelve days after the crash…**_

He was so brainless. He'd been floating on this damn raft for the last eleven days and when he woke up this morning he noticed a small pouch hidden by a flap along the seam of the raft. In it were a fishing hook and some ten-pound test fishing line. It was about twenty-five feet long. Long enough for him to drop into the water and try to catch something better than what he was eating now.

The Gray-backed Tern looked like he (or she) was eying Rick to attack him but maybe it was tired. The bird landed on the edge of the raft and when he looked out from under his jacket that was protecting his skin from being burnt to a crisp he heard the tern squawked at him and flapped its wings in its defense of a breeze that blew up. He slowly moved towards the front of the raft keeping an eye on his feathered prey and before the bird could realize what was happening he had the bird by his webbed foot wrestling it to the floor of the raft all while holding its beak away from biting him. Rick was never one to kill anything, but he needed to survive.

His food supply ran out about three days ago the vegetarian meal and cookies were the last thing he ate. He still had two bottles of water left and he was trying to conserve those. The rain was not that forthcoming and he had been able to refill two and a half bottles of water from his collection efforts. It would have been three and a half, but while he was capping the second bottle the last one he filled fell over the side of the raft and it was lost. He twisted the tern's neck and while he hated doing it, he would have something to eat, raw as it was. Taking his knife that he picked up from Noah at the SyFy shop he cut off its head close to its body then he drained out the remainder of the blood. He plucked the feathers from its body and then he needed to skin it. By the time he dressed down the bird, he had enough for maybe two meals and enough bird guts to use for bait to catch fish if he ever found a good spot to fish from.

He also has some clues about where he might be drifting towards. The Grey-backed Tern he has caught and killed is indigenous to the Baker island group. So, if this bird was near him, he can't be that far from some sort of dry land. He would settle for small ten by ten foot island with a palm tree for shade and some sand to put his feet in just to feel dry ground again. He sorts out the meat he's saved and stows the remainder before he slips back under his coat again to sleep. It seems that it's better to fish at night and when he wakes again he tries something he read about once from research. He takes his knife and reflects the shiny side of it off the light of the moon. He holds it over the side of the raft and moves it around the surface. The fish swim to it like a moth to a flame. If he was quick enough, (which he isn't) and they were not so slippery he thinks that he could grab one right out of the water.

His clothes are encrusted with salt from the spray that the waves sometimes wash over the side of the raft. He is fast enough to bail out the water when this happens so the raft stays afloat. Since he has been floating on the Pacific for so long his skin has blistered painfully even with trying to stay covered. The skin on his lips has started to peel away from his face. His wound is not faring that much better the skin around the cut was an angry color red and inflamed. He doubts that he'll be able to survive much longer like this. The days bleed endlessly one into the next. The night is when he gets the most hope to find something to eat. He was able to catch something about nine inches long and it was brownish in color. He has no idea what it was all he knew was that it was good to eat after he descaled it.

His friend or one of his friend's friend is back. The bumping started about an hour ago and they have become more aggressive since then. By the third bump, he noticed that he had three dorsal fins to deal with. They were acting like a tag team to see if he would try to be foolish enough to stop them from doing it. He only sunk down lower into the bottom of the raft and hoped that they would leave him alone. He wasn't that lucky. The larger of the three had been waiting for him when the other two hit the raft from underneath making him and the raft rise out of the water scaring the crap out of him. If it was at all possible he sunk deeper into the raft placing his feet on the floor and the tube side and holding on with his hands where the oars should go. After about ten minutes of aggressive bumping, they stopped. He stayed in the position he was in for about five more minutes after they finished bumping him hoping that they were gone.

When he withdrew from his hiding spot in the raft he took a look over the side and saw nothing that resembled any sharks. Then he started to smile. His smile is so large that he probably looks like an idiot. He thought he had died and gone to heaven. He couldn't hold back his happiness because looking towards the Northeast he was about a mile away from what looks like possibly palm trees. And there were a lot of them.

The natural flow of the current brought him only so far. He got only so close before the ocean started to pull him back away from the island. Then he needed to make a choice. Get out and swim for it or find another island. He opted for the first choice and opened his roll on and secured everything within it. His clothes could get wet and he wouldn't care because he had all the time in the world to dry them out. He puts his knife back into the roll on and zipped it back up. He grabbed his carry on and his roll on and swung his legs over the side of the raft. He thought it would be deep but to his surprise, he could actually stand with his neck just coming even with the waves. He grabs the rope on the front of the raft with his teeth and starts walking with his suitcase resting on his head. His carry-on is slung over his shoulders like a backpack. He walks very slowly but he makes progress towards dry land. When he's about waist deep he sees through the crystal water right to the bottom. He sees many stingrays and manta rays floating about an inch off the bottom of the surface of the ocean floor. He changes direction and moves away from them just to be safe. By the time the water gets up to his knees, he's making faster progress towards the sand.

For the first time in fourteen days, Rick Castle is setting his feet once again on dry land. He's exhausted from walking just about three-quarters of a mile through the water and he collapsed on the shore of the beach that he's on. He doesn't know where he is, he only knows that he's safe now from the sharks.

He's asleep for the next ten hours. The sun was just rising when he woke up and now he needed to eat. He had the remainder of the bird he caught and decided that that would be his breakfast. He is startled at first when he can't see his roll on or his carry on. As he focuses on his immediate area he sees that the roll on and carryon are further down the beach lapping against the sand by the waves that push it further up the beach.

He scrambles to his feet running down the beach towards his possessions. He retrieves them from the water and hopes like hell everything is still there. After a quick once over he is relieved that everything is still there. Wet, but there. In his roll on he has his clothes he uses for his book signings and going out to eat at places that required a suit and tie. Inside his carry on has his leisure clothes like tee shirts and shorts. While he walks along the beach he takes in his surroundings. What he needed first is somewhere dry and safe to stay. Somewhere where nothing will come up and bite him and cause him more problems. He'll do a thorough investigation of the island tomorrow but for now, he finds that the beach is probably the best place to sleep… his new home.


	15. Chapter 15

If she doesn't stop this now she knows she will go insane. In the last two weeks, she has searched every area in the Pacific with no results. The FAA had given her the time the flight left Australia and type of jet he was on and the last known location of where he was before he dropped off the radar. The Coast Guards from both the U.S. and Fiji had commenced a grid search of the waters where his plane was last known to be at. The problem with this was that while he might have dropped off the radar at around two thousand feet, the jet could have flown for some time without actually hitting the water. Then there was the lack of any aviation debris where they were searching.

"Kate, you need to take a break." Alexis says as she walks up to her father's desk.

"Alexis, if I take a break now, I don't know how I will be able to cope with this if I do."

"You cope with it with our help, exactly the same way you cope when you're working a tough case that seems unsolvable."

Kate looks at all the information they have amassed since he never returned home. There are maritime maps of the Pacific, the flight path from the black box courtesy of a contact she knew in the FAA, and the digital recordings of the last calls to his plane from New Caledonia ATC that went unanswered. Then she looks at Alexis and says,

"Maybe you're right." Kate said disconsolately.

Alexis and her Grams had to do this more than once during the last two weeks and Kate always turned them down giving them the excuse that there was work to be done. But now hearing her answer the way she did, Kate looked so much older than her thirty-two years, and it scared her.

Alexis knew that she had to take Kate away from what she was doing because if he didn't she was going to lose her mind. She had been pouring over everything she had been given by various government agencies including Fiji, New Caledonia, and of course Australia. But the fact that these clues led her nowhere, she just seems to bury herself deeper into trying to find her dad. Alexis looks over to the remnants of what was once going to be a happy time. Of course, all the beer has been put away but the posters and Welcome Home banner and everything else still remained. Maybe she thinks she should take them down in order for Kate to start living a normal life once again. But the thing that really threw her was after she found out her dad was missing she regressed back to her old ways once again. She never set foot in the loft again unless she was working his case. She did, however, request a month of time off from the NYPD in the form of paid vacation. Apparently, she had accrued so much vacation time that if she didn't use it she would lose it. So, since her head injury had healed and there were no ill effects from it, she had checked back in with Captain Gates and asked to be put on vacation. Gates reluctantly agreed but if need be she would be used if she were ever short-handed. Kate had been back to the doctor to get cleared for duty and she was officially back, not really back but just on vacation.

"Kate you need to let this go. This will consume you and I can't let that happen."

"Listen, Alexis, I can't not know what happened to him. He…" God, how could she tell his daughter that she missed and loved her father? Before she could get that thought out Alexis was speaking again.

"Kate, I'm no idiot. I know that you love my dad. But I need to ask you a question."

"What Alexis? What is it?"

"You love him, this I have known for a while now, even before you realized it I think."

Kate was perplexed. Did Alexis like her enough for her to be with her dad? Had she been wishing that his daughter accepted her as a woman who could give her father someone who could love him for him and not what he could give her? Knowing that she was thinking about this too long she decided to rejoin his daughter.

"I do. I've known for a while now but never acted on it."

"Kate if you love him like you say you do…. you need to walk away from this, or it will destroy you! And I can't let that happen."

"Katherine, I tend to agree with my granddaughter. You need to stop this."

Neither of the women heard Martha enter the loft and could only guess how long she had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

Kate could only hang her head knowing that this would not be settled here. She would still keep looking into this but she would do it where they would never know about it.

"Martha you're right. I need to let this go and I'll start right now."

Kate made a show of taking all the maps, communication files, pencils, post-it notes, and reports she had on the desk and shoving them in the direction of the trashcan at the end of the desk removing everything and leaving the desk spotless. She looked at the now empty desk and felt a little sad. But she knew it would be was short-lived since she had an exact copy of everything at her apartment.

"Alexis, Martha I'm going to go back to my place. I will end my vacation tomorrow and restart my life. It'll be hard to do, but I will get through this."

"Kate, Katherine" Both women called after her.

"Katherine, we just wanted for you to step back for a day or two. You did not need to completely abandon the search for him." Martha told her.

"Martha, what's the sense? There has been no sign of any wreckage or him. Let's face it, he most likely succumbed to his injuries or died when the plane crashed… where ever that might be."

God, she hated to do that. Make them face the cold hard facts that they really lost him. Then her hand covered her abdomen knowing that if he was not with them he'd miss out on something so very special. She needed to look to the future and deal with him not being here and she had just the way to do it. She hoped her dramatic outburst had the effect she was hoping for. If she could make them stop telling her to take a break, then a little hurt now would be worth it later when she found him. Martha just looked at her with such pain in her eyes that Kate had to look away. Alexis was outright crying.

"I'm sorry Martha, Alexis. I never meant to imply that he did not survive this. I hope he did but I can't be the one who is a constant reminder of what you've lost in my being here. So, I'll go."

Kate collected her purse and coat and started for the front door.

"Kate wait! We wanted to take you out for dinner and some downtime. You've been at this nonstop for days on end. We just thought you could use a break." Alexis told her between her falling tears hoping that she'd reconsider the offer.

"Sweetie, I'll be fine, I promise. I'm going to get some sleep it's late and you're right, I've been at this for days now. I'll order some take out and have a nice bath. Then I will get some sleep."

Alexis knew that this was her way of pushing her and her Grams away and continue looking into this on her own, but she'd let her have this win for now.

"Okay, Kate. Can I give you a call tomorrow?" Alexis asked.

She couldn't come up with an answer that she'd believe so she told her that it'd be fine to call her tomorrow. The second the conversation was over Kate made her way to the door. She pulled the door handle open and walked through the door and closed it. She was hurting on the inside but she hoped it didn't show on the outside. Now she would have to go to the precinct to receive Alexis' call in the morning. But for now, she would run back to her apartment and start pouring over the information that she already had making a stronger connection to where he was after his last call to her.

The next day she carried on her normal routine. She showered changed into respectable dress clothes and after a cup of decaf coffee from her favorite shop the one that Rick always used to go to, she heads into the twelfth. When she gets there, she doesn't stay long. She tells Ryan and Esposito that she will be heading out around ten a.m. and won't be back for the rest of the day. This will give her enough time to get back to her apartment and have Ryan or Esposito give Alexis the excuse that she's not here which will be the truth. She tells them both that if Alexis calls she is unavailable and down with Lanie at the morgue going over a case. She checks in with Gates even though it's not necessary because she's still actually on vacation but she does so just the same. No sense in ruffling any feathers.

Ryan looks over at Esposito who has the same blank look that he has on his face. One that begs to answer the question as to why they're lying to Castle's daughter.

She had a quick visit with her friend down in the morgue.

"Kate, why are you asking me to do this to little Castle? You do know that once she finds out, she will be nothing short of stark raving mad."

"Lanie, just tell her what I told you to tell her. I don't need them worrying about me."

"Kate, this is wrong. You can't do this!"

"No Lanie, what's wrong is Rick is missing somewhere out in the Pacific. That's what's wrong..."


	16. Chapter 16

He takes in the island he is now on and deflates a little. It's an island and only an island. Don't get him wrong he's very happy to be here and not out on the ocean fighting off sharks and other things that roam the depths of the Pacific, but he thought there would be more than palm trees and sand. He thinks that he is on Nikumaroro Island or commonly known as Gardner Island. This means he's about one thousand six hundred and ninety-two nautical miles from Hawaii if he had a boat or about one thousand two hundred sixty-four miles if he had a car. Neither will be of any of help to him because he doesn't have either.

He moves all his stuff to a shady spot away from the ocean. Then he starts to walk. When he's done his watch tells him that it had taken about fifty-seven minutes to complete one lap around the island. As he walks he notices there are two narrow entrances through the rim of the island, both of were blocked by a very wide reef which is dry at high tide. The ocean beyond the reef is very deep and the only anchorage is at the west end of the island across from the ruins of an older settlement built some time around the mid-eighteenth century. It might have been British from the way it looked but has been long since abandoned. What he remembers of Williamsburg Virginia from his research, these buildings and crude roadways that lace the island resemble their construction. But he wonders, when it was occupied was it a thriving settlement? He's sure that the East coast whaling operations stopped here during their quest for whales back then. But the island is uninhabited today. There is a lagoon but the amount of fresh water in it has a lot to be desired. Bathing is about the only use he has for it right now. Drinking from is out of the question. The Island is sort of like a horseshoe, and it closes off a little at the top preventing any ship from entering.

The first thing he needs to do is build a temporary shelter on this island. There was research that he'd done, and he remembers it vividly. The U.S. government had used Kanton Island for a mid-way refueling point for planes that were propeller driven back in the 1950's. Since then a jet could go further and faster to reach their destinations, Kanton island was abandoned by every person in the early eighties. Then it was briefly occupied as a missile tracking station for about two years in the nineties. The existing buildings were maintained, and new ones were built. Then everybody was ordered off the island in 2002. He hoped that there would still be buildings there so he could sleep with the benefit of having something to give him protected sleep from the elements. This is the main goal now, getting to Kanton in one piece.

He wanted to get to the once habited island because he thinks that it will be a little better there. To be where people recently once were. Even though they were no longer there he would have the feeling that when they were, it would give him the strength to get through this. There would be time for that though later. Each of the islands within the chain of Phoenix islands are all uninhabited. He'd need to make an oar or two, a sail for the raft and maybe a rudder. Then he'd set off for Kanton. He knows that Kanton has fresh water. That would solve half of his problems. From what he sees here on Nikumaroro food will be his other problem there simply isn't any. No boars, snakes, rabbits, or any type of small game. So, the sooner he can leave here the better.

The amount of birds that call out to their mates here is staggering. He finished the rest of the tern he caught the other day on the raft and is trying to get some sleep but every time he closes his eyes he hears them. They squawk back and forth to each other and ever on top of each other. He really misses the comforts of a decent pillow to block out the noise. He is soon asleep even with the sounds of nature.

The next morning, he wakes up before the sun and just watches as the moon sinks into the horizon. He sits on the beach and takes it all in thinking of the one woman who he'd like to have at his side right now. He gets up, brushes off the sand from his shorts and starts to find the materials he needs to get to the biggest island.

By noon it's well over ninety degrees and he had shed his shirt about an hour ago. He thinks the bamboo and the palm leaves that he meshed together should be a decent oar. So, he has two of them made up and he needs to test them. Down to the beach and he wades up to his waist in the ocean and imitates a paddling motion in the water. For about ten minutes the oars do exactly what he needs them to do. He's happy with his progress. Now for the sail. He did notice that the wind around the island can be hit or miss. Right now, it's calm but he's felt the wind blow up to about twenty to twenty-five miles per hour earlier. He has the blanket from the short nap he took on the plane and laid it down on the beach. He placed two bamboo stalks across one another and wrapped strips of thin bamboo around each in the middle to join them. His knife has come in handy. He never thought that he'd be using it for making a sail for a raft, but he is grateful for the foresight he had when he bought it. He secures the blanket to the bamboo and stands up his sail. The wind kicks up a little and while it's sloppy, it does catch the wind. It's close to late afternoon when he finishes the sail.

His water supply is dwindling, and he needs fresh water. He has one bottle left and takes his normal two ounces of water. He has one half of a fish he caught earlier and decides to eat it cooked. His Sparkr 2.0 fires up at the first press of the button. He gathers some driftwood and digs a small fire pit with his hands. His Sparkr 2.0 lights the driftwood without a problem and soon his thoughts are lost in the flames. Finding a long stick, he spears the remaining fish half onto it. Inside of five minutes he has a semi-burnt but hot meal. He eats and looks at what he has accomplished today. His thoughts go back to Kate and wonders what she's doing right this minute.

The fire burned itself out long after he fell asleep. He dreams of New York, his daughter and mother and Kate. The sudden clap of thunder has him jumping up in a defensive movement. Not thirty seconds later he sees the whole island turns into day as a lightning bolt strikes the water. The first thing he does is to turn the raft over to catch the rain that will be falling soon. A half an hour later he had all enough fresh water to fill all his bottles. He welcomes the water and tried to clean his body, but by the time he got undressed and had his soap in hand, the rain stopped. He gets redressed and goes back to sleep thinking how good it would've been to clean with fresh water.

Waking the next day, he sees whales floating by. He watches as they swim north and wonders if they are heading towards Hawaii. He knows that they migrate there to reproduce. With his bottles filled, his oars and sail ready he flips the raft back over and moves it to the end of the beach. He ties the top bamboo stalk to the oar holders and fills a shirt he tied off with sand to place the bottom of the bamboo stalk to sit in. It's not the greatest solution but it should work. He drops his roll on and carry on into the raft and placed the oars inside too. He walks the raft out into the surf until he is about knee deep in the water. He gets in and finds a good place to sit to paddle the raft. He needs to travel about two hundred forty-eight miles Northeast to reach Kanton Island. It will be a long trip but with the addition of a sail and his oars he hopes that it will be a quick one. As he floats away from the island he's been on for over a week, he feels a little sad leaving this safe place and heading out into the unknown.

The wind is moving him along pretty good. His sand filled shirt is holding up and most importantly the bottom of the raft has no damage from the bamboo stalk so far. He hasn't used the oars for propulsion yet, he is using it for keeping him in a Northeasterly direction. (He thinks) Staying awake is the key to making it to where he needs to be. He's been floating north for about ten hours. He has no way to know if he is headed in the right direction, so he tries his best to follow the whales he noticed earlier. Just after the sun rose he thought he passed an island to his right which could have been Orona. If it was then he is about eighty miles from Birnie and one hundred twenty-six miles from his objective. He needs sleep and the weather during the night is calm if it stays that way maybe he'll drift in the direction he needs to be at while he catches an hour or two of sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

They both hate what has happened to her. She has turned into a shell of who she once was. When she was with him she was starting to live her life again opening her heart to him, and now it was all because of him that she is the way she is today, so withdrawn. They have tried to get her to see that there's more to life than searching for him every minute of the day, but it still hasn't sunk into her head yet. What she has become now is more defeated. She comes in sits at her desk and fills out the case reports for the cases that they now investigate. She was pulled from the field because of what happened to Ryan one day.

 _It was a routine response for all three of them something that they've done countless times before. Serving an arrest warrant on a suspect. But there was nothing routine about what happened once they arrived. They were all stacked at the doorway of their suspect's apartment and the second they announced their request for her to come out peacefully things went a little south from there. They heard her trying to get away using the fire escape while they were waiting at the door. Javi needed to act fast so being the first in the stack he kicked the door down and entered. Ryan entered next and then Kate came in. She became paralyzed. She just stood there frozen not moving. Which is the reason why she was pulled from the field. The suspect has been crouched down in a smaller bedroom on the left side of the hallway. She had opened the window to give them the illusion that she was escaping via the fire escape when she was still hiding in the apartment. Ryan and Espo had already cleared the rooms to the right of Beckett and were moving towards the living room. Kate just stood there in the hallway looking towards the living room staring at a very large picture the woman took of a koala bear in a cypress pine tree_ _while she was in Australia, completely forgetting to clear the rooms to her left. A shot rang out and Ryan was hit in the shoulder, a through and through and it was not life-threatening. After they disarmed and arrested their suspect, Espo had to explain to Gates how one of their team was shot during the arrest._

 _Gates was not happy. After reading Esposito's report, Gates had called Beckett into her office and told her to get her head out of her ass or there would be a mandatory psych eval with the NYPD's psychiatrist. Knowing what had happened to Ryan and not wanting to cause anyone else to be injured, Kate voluntarily pulled herself from any further investigations in the field and surrendered her weapon and shield. Gates was stunned, to say the least. Now she was down one detective and wondered seriously how this was going to play out._

That had been just about a year ago. Now the first anniversary of him being gone was quickly approaching and Espo really did not know who to expect sitting at her desk when he got there if she even bothered to come in at all.

Xx

To say that she'd be okay with his disappearance that she could move on from him was wrong. She missed him something fierce. She had not given up on the hope that he was still alive and stranded somewhere. Ever since the incident with Ryan being shot she took Martha's and Alexis's advice. She didn't totally abandon the search for him but she did cut back on the amount of time she spent going over everything she had because she needed to. Her apartment had three different murder boards set up with all the information she had to date. She had maps and charts of the Pacific on one murder board, the type of plane he was in when he went down and the flight path it was on how much fuel was on board on the second one, and maintenance reports, and information from other airliners, witnesses, and everything else that was important on the last one.

The latest information she had was about five months old. The U.S. Coast Guard had recovered a leading edge of a wing that they think belonged to a section of a Gulfstream carbon fiber wing floating on the water. It was three feet in length and about a foot and a half in width. Along with the picture of the wing piece, she had the exact location where it was found. She had spent many hours trying to find the closest landmass to where the wing piece was found hoping that Rick drifted towards it. The problem with that was she was looking in the wrong direction from he really was. From where the wing piece was found she looked directly southwest due to the pattern of the ocean's current she'd studied. Her thinking was that the current had taken the debris towards Tonga when in reality Rick was in the entirely opposite direction.

Xx

If he knew her father and she thought she did, he would really punish her. But she needed to know what Kate was up to and since he wasn't here she thought it was worth the risk. Ever since she had left last year Kate had become more closed off towards her and her grandmother with her life. She never called or visited and Alexis was worried about her. She knew that she was looking into what happened to him and she admired that, she really did. But it's been a year and Kate was still under the impression that she was getting somewhere with her investigation. Alexis had hired a private investigator through a reputable law firm that was more than that. This investigator could get things no one else could get. She had given him the green light to enter her apartment when she was at work and found out everything she had. He had images of her murder boards, all the information she had collected, and whatever else she had. But what he found really almost stunned her the most was the additional information he gave her. To be honest it wasn't much or so she thought. And this is what brings her to her door tonight. She steps up and knocks on her apartment door she has a plan.

Kate is startled by the knock on her door. No one should be coming to see her. She moves everything into its hiding place because more than once she's been caught with everything out in the open and that would not happen again. She made sure her bedroom door is closed, away from prying eyes.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"Kate, it's me, Alexis. Can I come in?"

"Alexis, I'm not feeling that well. Can you come back later?" She sounded so evasive even to herself but she didn't need a pep talk or her pity right now.

"Kate please it's important."

Knowing that she would not leave if she didn't show herself, Kate got up to open her door. But before she could get a word out Alexis pushed the door open and barreled into the apartment almost knocking her over.

"Alexis, what the hell!?"

"Alright Kate, where are they? Where is she?"

"Where are what? Who? You're not making any sense Alexis."

"Don't bullshit me! You know what I'm talking about. Kate this needs to stop! Your every waking minute of your life has been dedicated to finding him and it's gotten you nowhere."

Alexis walks over to one of the closets and finds what she's looking for and pulls all of them out.

"I can explain Alexis." Kate tells the girl.

This should be good she thinks to herself. "Go ahead Kate, give it your best shot."

"He's alive Alexis, I know it with all my heart. He can't be dead. I know that there will be new evidence of where he is."

"Kate, I know that you want to believe this and, in my heart, I think he is alive too. But after a year with nothing new, don't you think that it's time to move on? I know that you loved him and I know that it hurts, but we both need to face the facts. He's been gone for a year. If it were anyone else you'd already be shelving this for work on the next case that came up. Sometimes there might never be an answer to the questions we need answers for."

Kate just looked at her sadly. Maybe she was right she had not found out anything new in the last five months and her life was all about his disappearance.

"Kate, I'm not saying that you should give up but can you at least consider letting me take you out for a good dinner? Something that I know that you've been forgetting about recently."

"How would you know that Alexis? We haven't seen each other in over a year."

"Kate, I do have friends. A friend that we both know."

"Lanie. I should have expected that."

"She's only looking out for you. Come on Kate humor me. We're going to be late. She is going to meet us there by six so light a fire under your ass."

She was taking orders from a twenty-two-year-old. But maybe she had a point. She was tired and worn down. Maybe some time with friends would be good for her.

"Let me change into something a little more acceptable. Please make yourself at home."

Alexis watched as she went back to her bedroom. From where she was on the couch she could see what progress she had made since her private investigator had been here last. She seemed to be zeroing in on a small chain of islands with the southernmost island being Arorae Island. She knew her dad and he'd try to get to Hawaii. Kate was looking to the West and she knew that he would try to head in the other direction more towards the Baker Islands. Kate was not the only person looking for him and with this new information, she could concentrate her search in that area. Wondering what was taking so long she got up off the loveseat and quietly moved towards Kate's bedroom. Peeking through the slight opening between the door and frame she sees nothing out of the ordinary. No crib, baby items or toys. Her investigator must have been mistaken about a baby girl here living here with her. But she knew that Kate had a cousin who recently had a baby. Maybe she was only watching the baby for her for a night out. Seeing that Kate was heading back out to her, she quickly left her door to enter the living room.

"Alexis um, I think that going out would be a bad idea." Kate said as she came out of her bedroom dressed in exactly what she was in when she went into her bedroom."

"Kate why? You know that you need a break."

"Alexis it's complicated. I would love to go but I can't."

"You know, now I suddenly know why you've been gone for a year now."

Kate just gave her a look as she tried to figure out what she knows.

"Why Alexis?"

"Simple, you fell out of love with my dad!" Alexis said over her shoulder heading for the door.

All Kate could do was be thankful she had moved everything in her room to Andreas apartment. She needed to keep her secret no matter who wanted to know.


	18. Chapter 18

He draws his hand through his hair for the hundredth time today. He's been here for just over a year and it sucks. He knew that it was a risk when he set out for Kanton Island but he took it anyway. But he'd expected there to be more when he did finally arrive here. There wasn't. His research had helped him in the fact that there were still freestanding buildings on the island but that's where it ends. The lack of another human being is what has him disappointed the most but he expected this. The buildings are for the most part still stable even though some have been here for over sixty-five years. He decided that the Northern part of the island right off the end of the runway is where he would stay.

Since he's been here he's lost about a good forty to fifty pounds. He knows that there has been a cleansing of sorts with his body. The island is abundant in game, fish, and fowl. He basically stays with fish because it's healthier and they're easier to catch. When he arrived a year ago he went to the southernmost part of the island and scavenged everything he could in order to ensure his survival. That's where he found the nets that he uses to catch the crab and fish he eats today. He also found an old pot with United States Army stamped on the bottom of it. He used an old fifty-five-gallon drum that was cut in half and had once been used before for a bar-b-que. He boils water in the pot for his crabs and uses the grill for the fish

He also has a complex water collection system that took a while to build that gives him around ten gallons of fresh water each time it rains. Kanton island has its own supply of freshwater but he uses it mostly for bathing. It's a hike to get to the fresh water source the island has but it's worth it to be clean twice a week. He ran out of the necessities about seven months ago and then he used items found on the island until they were exhausted which was about three months ago. Almost every day he sees commercial airliners flying overhead and he has no way to contact them. Even if he had a mirror or something large enough to reflect the sun they'd never see it flying at over five hundred miles per hour under them. He is totally cut off from civilization.

On some of his endless days, he is able to write. He wrote something that he'd never thought he would ever write. He felt that if he was to be stuck here and he did either starve or came down with some disease he could not cure and he didn't make off this hellhole of an island, he would want people to know when they found him what happened while he was here waiting to be found. So, he started writing a journal. It's not a journal in the sense that he knows it to be, but it's something where he can get his thoughts down on scraps of paper that he'd found in one of the buildings in the southern part of the island. In it, he described what it was like to be here. What he ate, what he did to keep his mind sane, and how he missed Kate. The latter was what was written on almost every page he wrote.

When he wakes the next morning, he sees a ship far off to the northwest most likely a cruise ship that's heading to the Marshall Islands for a tour before heading back to Hawaii or on to the Philippines. He has seen a lot of them. Either way, he can't signal them but he hopes one day that maybe one will float closer to his island so he can.

His scar is one of the reminders of what he's been through since this all happened. He really thought that he was going to lose his right arm. The infection has set in and his arm started changing from red to a light shade of greenish yellow. Then it started to have a burning sensation. At first, he thought it was gangrenous but after a week of keeping it clean with fresh water and using palm leaves to keep the dirt out, it started to get much better. But to this day he has a scar that runs from his mid-bicep to his forearm. It's ugly and it's raised up about a quarter inch on his skin. It's a reminder every day of what he's been through. The beard is the one thing that took a while getting used to. At first, it itched like crazy but after about a week he got used to it. Now it's so long it reminds him of some of the bikers he once noticed one day at a bar back home. His days are spent trying to find a way to get a message out to anyone. He'd thought about the song from the Police from the eighties. Message in a Bottle. The only problem with that is he is missing one important item, the bottles and if he were to send out bottles he would not likely get a response back.

Today is a workday for him. He needs to keep his mind occupied, and this is what he does. He walks the interior of the island once again for his weekly supply of firewood. He saves this chore for Sunday because it takes most of the day to get it done. Since he's been here he decided to go to the furthest point first to start collecting his wood. On one night he had lit a bonfire to attract a cargo ship that was traveling towards Wake Island. They never even slowed down enough to notice the flames, the only thing he did was waste precious firewood which is becoming very scarce and singe his hair.

Food that he has tried to eat at the beginning of his forced stay here taught him a very painful lesson.

He'd caught a large land-based crab he thinks was a spider crab (he wasn't sure) and he paid for it dearly. He only found out later that it was a Japanese spider crab the largest of this family of crabs. From claw to claw it had an eighteen-foot spread of its front legs. The damn thing looked like something out of the movie Alien. What he didn't realize is that these things were fast. So fast that he was bitten by one of its claws. Japanese spider crabs have the ability to climb up palm trees and anchor themselves with their shorter legs to the tree they're on in order to get to the coconuts that hang from it by simply cutting them down with its sharp front long pincer claws. Once they have an ample supply of coconuts on the sand below, they climb back down and crack open the coconuts with their claws. He found out how much pressure that they can exert on the shell of a coconut when he wandered too close to one who was opening them up. Before he knew it, the long claw had darted out at him and caught his calf. The claw was razor sharp and sliced through his skin like paper. If it wasn't for the fact that he had started to move in reaction to the strike, it's claw would have cut through to the bone. That particular crab never saw the sun rise again.

The coconut milk that he did drink at the beginning of his imprisonment was refreshing. But there was also a price to pay. Island living is great but it's not where he wants to be. But when you've been here for a while your body still has most of what you've been eating still stored from when you became marooned. Your body will expect what you have been feeding it. This is why he has lost so much weight. He also had to deal with overdoing it with the coconut milk. He drank the milk for about three days straight it was so good that he made it his mission to have at least three in the morning and three in the evening. The only small thing he forgot was since he was not used to it, it acted like a cleansing of his intestinal tract. After his first two days, he had started feeling cramping in his stomach. When he went to sleep he was fine but sometime in the middle of the night, he became doubled over in pain. His cramping turned into something greenish brown he crapped out. After about two days of doing this, he became extremely dehydrated. He stopped the milk intake and just waited for it to stop. Three days later he was much better. His stomach calmed down and he only drank coconut milk as a last resort from then on.

Many times, he thought about taking the raft and leaving. The shipping lanes would be the place to get to but he knew that the raft would not make it that far. The only other idea he had was to wait until someone came directly to his island but that might take forever. There could be a reason that someone came out here, right? He also thought about Kate and his family. Were they looking for him? Did they know what happened? He hoped they did and they were at least trying to find out where he was.

 **Authors Notes: All these notes will address the guests to whom I can't reply directly to so I'll do it here.**

 **To Guest #1: To you, this might be utter nonsense but there are reasons this happened which will be explained in future chapters. If you think this is rubbish, why are you reading?**

 **To Guest #2: Again there are reasons she was able to give birth without anyone knowing. It will be explained in future chapters.**

 **To Guest #3: You are right, Kate has no siblings. This was my fault it was supposed to be written as her cousin. For that, I do apologize. Yes, it is a crime for Alexis to do that but she wants answers and believes that this is what needs to be done on her end. And she does something about it. Just be patient.**

 **To Guest #4: Yes not going to dinner was a bad decision on Kate's part. But since Rick went missing (and presumed dead) she felt that her life had literally ended when she lost him and withdrew from the people who loved her.**

 **To Guest #5: None of her colleagues put it together that she was with child. You will find out in future chapters how it happened. Since she cut everyone out of her life, the boys and Lanie were not that concerned with her after trying to talk to her. Yes, Alexis' behavior does not make much sense...now. But it will in the future chapters.**

 **A/N: This is a story of fiction, an A/U. When you think the love of your life has been lost and presumed dead something in your mind just shuts down. You might shut everything and everyone out of your life in order to cope this is what Kate is doing now. Rick will be found but it will be a hard road back to where they once were.**

 **P2P**


	19. Chapter 19

Martha was feeling so much older than her seventy-four years that she'd been on this earth. If you asked her she'd tell you that she felt eighty-four. Never had she been away from her son for longer than a two-month book tour but now since he's been gone for almost three years she needs to find the strength to at least show some interest for her granddaughter's newest endeavor. She needed to be strong because what she was hearing was something that she would have never thought possible. She had heard the spin that Alexis had put on it this time and it was all smoke and mirrors to make her believe what she was selling. She often wondered why the girl never went into acting because she could probably sell ice cubes to an Eskimo. A while ago, in the back of her mind, she started to give each of her "expeditions" a name and then renamed it once again when it failed miserably. There had been many, some that show a little promise, but most were simply a waste of money. This mornings "expedition" was aptly named "Battering Ram" and Martha was not even listening to the pitch her granddaughter was giving her because she has had enough.

"This is where he has to be Grams! I can feel it." She said with enthusiasm.

"NO!"

Alexis was stunned at her shout of a cold response.

"No? Why?"

"Alexis, listen to me. We've been sending equipment, men, and spending vast amounts of money to fund these little expeditions of yours to the outreaches of South Pacific with little or nothing to show for it. There has to be a point where we just need to stop. It pains me to say this because this is my son that were talking about, but seriously Alexis it's been three years and we have absolutely nothing to show for it. I know that you had sent the private investigator to Kate's apartment. While I do not condone it, it did give us one small clue and that is what I've been basing all these little trips on since then. But honestly, we have nothing new to show for our efforts. What I am afraid of however is that you are starting to turn into Kate."

"So, what? I just give up looking for my father? I can't believe that you can be so cold! He's your SON! You know he's alive don't you, you have to feel it, Grams."

"Sweetheart, that could be the case, but it doesn't matter what I feel. We need to face reality. Any of the other agencies that had been searching for him, in the beginning, have since stopped. They realized that there was nothing to be found. If they had, the past two years would have given us something by now. I know he's your father and you miss him fiercely but since you've graduated college you need to get your life in order. You can't make this your main objective in life it's just not healthy! This will eat away at you like it did Kate."

Xx

After the first year, she thought that she couldn't go on any further with her life since he was her everything, but she had an anchor in her life someone who needed her just as much as she needed him. Her way of thinking was that he was her everything. But now as the third anniversary slowly comes around, she finds herself being able to manage her life once again without him. When her mother died she fell into herself shutting out the outside world that was until he came around. But it was short-lived and she knew that giving him her heart would always be a risk so she gave it to someone else. Losing him was like a punch to the gut. It hurt. Many nights she still often cries herself to sleep that is until she wakes up and sees her baby blue eyes looking at her by the side of her bed grounding her.

Since the night years ago when Alexis had tried to take her to dinner she had finally seen that while he might be missing, he wasn't ever far from their thoughts. And this is what she needs to think about to make it through her day. Memories of him. Him and her in bed, thinking about cases that they've solved in the past, just the thought of his blue eyes watching her happily helps. She promised Alexis that she would turn over all her research on trying to find out where he was and she did. Alexis gave it to someone who could dedicate the time to find him. It was good that she did this because in a way it finally released her. She was free to live their life. She would never forget Rick, she couldn't. But she didn't completely give up trying to find him either. She did scale back everything she had but every once in a while, not often, she would look into it. She wouldn't waste that much time on it, and she would only spend about an hour or two just updating the file she had. Gone are the pictures, maps, and all paperwork involving his disappearance. In their place are pictures of someone else just as important, someone who has her heart just as much as Rick did. She only kept a small file folder with dates and times when something was mentioned either on the TV or in the newspaper.

She was sent to the NYPD's psychiatrist for re-evaluation concerning her performance in the field right after he was lost at sea. She passed but was told that additional sessions would be beneficial for her mental health with a stipulation, she needed to take a leave of absence to get over her loss. So she did. When she came back she made the decision on her own to limit her time in the field for other reasons. When she told Gates that she would be taking an unspecified amount of time off due to her health she granted her request without question.

Gates who relied on her to be the lead detective to figure out some of the worst of murders in the city wondered why. She knew that Mr. Castle's absence had a lot to do with it but there was something more there. Kate never confided in her as a friend. She needed to change that soon.

Since her time was spent mostly at her desk there was never a day after a case was closed that the paperwork suffered. She mostly filled out all of the paperwork as the case progressed and had it finished by the time the suspect was arraigned. Ryan and Esposito were always watching her closely. Especially now this morning. They knew that she would be more like how she was when the first anniversary of his disappearance arrived. Her actions on that day when she finally did give up when nothing short of sad. All she could do was sit at her desk and stare out the window. She kept her time at the twelfth more like a banker in by eight am and out at exactly five pm. But today she had no energy to do much of anything. They knew that Gates noticed she was doing absolutely nothing, so she sent her home to grieve in the privacy of her own home. They knew that the second year they hoped would be a little easier but it would still be a painful memory of what she lost. It wasn't and it will make the third year even worse.

Xx

Joseph Bilack Enterprises had been based in Samoa's Salelologa Wharf since he took it over from his father, and his father before that. He had been in the salvage business for all of his adult life. At times, he thought about where he'd be able to find the jobs to pay his crew and these were the times he worried about the most. His crew was like family to him even his uncle had lent a hand when he had a large job to complete. That all changed when a man from New York crash-landed into the ocean. It had been about twenty months ago when he was first contracted to look for him. This was not something he was not familiar with because he was in the business of finding sunken ships for corporations that had lost them at sea not missing persons. His business prospered after every major conflict the US was involved in no matter where it took place. He had been retained by the Department of Defense for his services of recovering Naval vessels. But since the United States was fighting in the Middle East now, and business wasn't as lucrative as it had been in the past. Him finding anyone in this chain of volcanic islands would be a miracle. Which is why he can't believe he was called to search for him once again. The first time Alexis Castle called him she had a simple request take one of his ships to a certain coordinate and search around in a two-mile grid. He did and he was paid very well to do so. But when he arrived at the coordinates she gave him there was nothing to be found. Even his sonar picked up nothing. After his initial search, she had called with five more expeditions for him. Each time he came back, he came back empty-handed.

At first, she had him search the area concentrating on the uninhabited islands North and Northeast around Tuvalu. He knew that most of the islands surrounding Tuvalu were all inhabited but sparsely. He also knew that if someone washed up on any one of those islands they would instantly be helped. So instead, he decided to search the outlying areas and started with Etena.

Etena had a very small outpost of eight people on the western side of the island he would check there first to see if anyone has been reported arriving recently. They hadn't so he decided that one island a week was sufficient. When he returned back to port and his call to her went something like this…

"Miss Castle, my brother and I talked to the people who man an outpost there and they have seen or heard nothing about your father. I'm sorry." Joseph reported.

"Okay, Joseph. But I have one last request before I am going to let you go. This will be the last trip you make for me, money is becoming harder to spend without seeing any results. But don't worry, I will wire you today's agreed upon amount for this last trip it will be in your account by the end of the day."

"Thank you, Miss Castle. Now, where did you want to look next for your last search?"

"There's an island not far from Tuvalu. It's named Nikumaroro Island. I think that after all the islands you've searched, this one will be the most hopeful."

"Alright, I will head out on Monday or Tuesday. I have a small recovery job to tend to. I'll call with anything I find."

"Thank you, Mr. Bilack."

"Your welcome, Miss Castle. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

After Alexis hung up she only hoped her grandmother would understand the last search she had authorized. 

**A/N: As I did with the last chapter concerning the guest reviewers I will do it again.**

 **Guest #1: If this is nonsense, why are you still reading? I wish you'd make up my mind!**

 **Guest #2: Yes coconut milk is actually water. My bad. But Rick has sworn off the stuff because he had a bad experience with it.**

 **Guest #3: The state of New York (where Rick lived before this happened) states that anyone who is missing after three years can be declared legally dead. With the exception of Pennsylvania, Connecticut, and Ohio the rest of the U.S. is seven years. No one knows that he survived. Kate does not have the resources that Alexis has. (money) This will come out in future chapters.**

 **Gust #4: Re: Last Guest note, soon you'll find how Kate was able to keep and give birth without anyone knowing. Setting fires that are too small won't be seen by a ship that far away. Or a plane flying at 32,000 feet moving at over 500 MPH but he is trying!**

 **Guest #5: Kate was not working at the 12th. It will be explained in later chapters. Lanie is hurt because Kate cut her out of her life, so no Lanie is just as in the dark as everyone else. Since Kate cut off all contact (because she is hurt so badly) they know nothing about a baby. There is a reason Alexis wants to show up Kate. She wants to be the one to find her father. She could care less about what Kate knows or thinks she knows.**

 **Guest #6: Thank-You. You are right about the time that was put into this for research. I spent about 2 to 3 hours a day for over a month to read about the South Pacific, Australia, and private jets.**


	20. Chapter 20

His small salvage job turned into a two-day job. He had enough crew to get it done but by the time they docked the ship, they were all tired. What should have been a six-hour operation turned into two days but they did finish. His next job, the search on Nikumaroro Island would need to wait until he caught up on some sleep.

"Joseph, are you going to take the small salvage ship or the larger one?"

"Neither Fetu I think I'm going to take the thirty-two-foot Delta. It'll get me to the island in under three hours with the twin outboards and if there was any proof that a person is living there I'd rather pick him up in something more comfortable than a slow salvage ship."

"I guess that makes sense. I'm going to go home to get some sleep." He said to his boss and brother as he finished mooring the ship they had just docked.

"Why, do you want to tag along?"

"Maybe. When did you plan on leaving?"

"Tomorrow at first light."

"I'll be here."

With that said Fetu turned and headed home to see his wife and daughter. He would give Joseph his all and hoped that they found something that would put the writer's family at ease one way or another.

Joseph secured everything from their salvage operation earlier. When everything was locked up tight, he headed home too. When he got home his wife was fast asleep on the loveseat waiting for him to return. He fed the dog and got a bottle of beer from the fridge. He sat down across from his wife so he would not wake her. But that was short lived.

"So, you're going out tomorrow?" She asked with one eye half open.

"I am. Need to pay the bills."

"I heard from Fetu that this would be the last trip out."

"Yes. I think that the family has finally given up hope of finding him at all or alive. It's been three years now."

"It's a shame. He was a really great writer."

"You've read his work?"

"Yes, I have, he was very good. The Nikki Heat series was excellent."

"Talia, I never knew!"

"Well, a woman needs to have some secrets." She said slyly.

He took her hand pulling her up from the loveseat leaving his beer to warm on the coffee table.

The next morning, he was up when the alarm sounded. He heard the coffee maker go off and decided that time in his bed was counterproductive. Rising from his side of the bed he quietly left his wife who had shown how much she still loved him last night.

His fleet of ships was still where he left them the night before. Nothing ever happens around here and for that he is grateful. He has five ships and two are ships that combined that can lift about twenty tons from a depth of about four and a half miles down. It's nowhere near the depth of the Mariana Trench, but he has no intention of working there in the first place because of the depth. The second two ships are support ships that provide divers with the tools they need to dive deep. Fresh air pumped to them, air charging systems to refill the scuba diver's tanks and deep depth suits. The last ship he has the submersible used for deeper areas of the Pacific. He steps onto his pride and joy. It was the first boat he bought when he took over the business from his father.

It is a 2000 Delta 1000 TX. Twin Yamaha outboards that give him 130 horsepower at the prop. It's orange and virtually unsinkable. It's a fast attack/rescue boat and it is fast. Stowing his supplies for the trip he hears Fetu stumble on board. He comes topside and asks,

"Glad to see that you could join me."

"Shut up. You try dealing with a colicky four-and-a-half-month-old! Fetu replied to his boss.

"Sorry. How is she now?"

"She's better now. But that changes minute to minute."

"You ready?"

"Sure am. Want me to cast off?"

"Yeah, I'll start them up and we'll leave."

Joseph fires up the engines and when Fetu gives the okay, then they pull away from the dock.

After they have made it halfway to their destination Fetu took care of everything on the foredeck before he came back to the pilot's cabin. Joseph knew that he had something on his mind and he was going to tell him now.

"Joseph, are you sure this is worth our time and effort? How many times have you ever been to an island that has someone stranded on it that was actually saved? I still remember the last one about eight years ago that we found. Do you remember what we found when we got there?"

"Fetu, I have to give Miss Castle one hundred percent. I'm not a man who usually takes someone's money and says they went out to find their father and didn't. I'm not like that. And yes, I do remember the skeletal remains we found of the last person we were sent to find. But we had nothing to do with what happened to her. She just happened to perish from the forces of nature."

"Joseph your heart is too big and you care for too many people. I think that this will end up taking more from you than you know."

"Fetu I was only hired to find someone. If we find him we will bring him back and reunite him with his family. If we don't find him then I can honestly call her and tell her that we have searched this island and I haven't seen him anywhere on it."

"Okay Joseph, as long as you know not to expect much when we get there."

Joseph just thought about what he just said and he knew the chances were slim that they would find anyone on this island alive. That only left the worst-case scenario.

An hour and forty-five minutes later, Joseph slows the boat down to an idle. He had the island in his sights and what he saw warranted circling around it to give them a better idea who might be there. He told Fetu that he is going to make a lap around the island to make sure he wasn't on the beach. After making a complete circle around the island which only took about ten minutes they stopped where they had originally stopped when they first arrived.

Fetu went to the stern of the ship and dropped the Kodiak inflatable into the water. He started up the Evinrude engine and waited for Joseph. Once he climbed aboard they were off.

Little did they know that Rick had been in the same direction that they are following now years prior. The second the Kodiak hits the beach Fetu hops out and pulls the raft ashore.

Once Joseph gets out of the raft he and Fetu walk towards the two large palm trees that would provide good cover for someone who's stranded here. Before they get to the beach they notice footprints that should not be here.

"What do you think Joseph? Size twelve and a half?" Fetu asked.

"You know I think you're right. But they are a little bit degraded from the wind and rain. Let's investigate a little further and see where these size twelve and a halves lead us."

What they found was promising. There was too much activity on the beach that should be abandoned for this to be a coincidence. If he was here, he concentrated most of his time where they are standing right now. They can see remnants of a fire that burned here a while ago. But what they don't have is the person they're searching for. Joseph sees that signs of life were here not that long ago ten months ago at least. There are fish tails and heads that have decomposed piled neatly and some are even buried in the sand. Whoever was here dragged an inflatable raft to and from the ocean.

He's familiar with the Gulf Stream 650 ER. He knows it has four two men rafts in the event of a water landing or crash at sea. He's not sure but he thinks that this was probably what left the marks on the beach. But what really catches his eye is the small yellow flap from what he thinks was the fishing kit pouch for that raft. On the underside of the pouch in faded black ink are the Gulf Stream logo and the numbers 650 ER.

"Fetu, take a look at this." Joseph holds up the plastic flap.

"He was here!"

"Yeah, I'd say so."

He just doesn't know where he would go now. There's nothing on the horizon that would make anyone want to leave this island if they were stranded here. But if it were him he would want to get to Hawaii or another habited island. And that's what he thinks has happened here he had just left under his own power. The lack of food is his best guess as to why he left. The chain of Phoenix Islands has about eight smaller islands in total that he could be on. But now with what he's found he can return to Samoa and call Miss Castle with the good news.


	21. Chapter 21

"Are you sure?" She asked with enthusiasm.

"Miss Castle, try not to read that much into this. It might not be what we're hoping for."

"I know what you told me, but you said you found footprints, the burnt out firepit and the piece of the raft from his plane."

"That's true I did. I think that the next trip should be to some of the outlying islands, there are seven more to search. Will there be a problem for me moving forward?"

"Now that I have this small shred of proof, money will not be an issue." Alexis said.

"Miss Castle, money is the least of our problems. Right now, time is. The furthest island from Samoa is just over 1300 nautical miles away. The trip to search each island will take about two weeks. But it's been three years since he was lost. I don't want to be the voice of reason here, but you should hope for the best but at least expect the worst. A lot can happen in three years."

Alexis wanted to call Kate and her grandmother and tell them what she found out. But she rethought that. Kate had finally started to live her life once again alone as it was and maybe a small part of her resented her pulling away from them.

"Mr. Bilack please get back to me as soon as you can with what you find after every search. There is a lot riding on what you find out there."

"Miss Castle, I plan on being gone for the next two weeks. When I return I'll call you with what I have found."

"Thank you Mr. Bilack."

"Take care, Miss Castle.

The phone line goes dead and Joseph hangs the receiver up. A voice startles him and he looks to see his wife giving him a look.

"So Joseph you're going to go back out, aren't you?"

"Talia you know if there's a chance, any chance at all that he's out there and I can do something to find him I will do it. People are depending on me to get this done."

"Joseph I'm not doubting your dedication to the job you have to do. What I am doubting is your dedication to your family. Your son and daughter haven't seen you in over four days. And now you say it's going to be two more weeks before you get back after you search these islands?"

He needed to think quickly and maybe he could appease her.

"All right how about if we make a deal? I promise that I will give you and the children the whole day tomorrow to do anything you want. I mean anything. If you want to go to the aquarium we can do that. If you want to go and spend the day at the beach we can do that too. But the next day after our time together I will have to go. Myself and Fetu will be scouring all the islands North of Nikumaroro Island."

"Okay, Joseph I will agree to this deal on one condition."

"And what would that would be Talia?" He said with a devilish grin.

"When we're finished doing what we decide to do tomorrow you take us out for a decent dinner and you read your daughter and son a bedtime story. Then you and I will be together as we were meant to be." She winked at him when she said the last sentence.

Joseph knew that no matter what he'd read his daughter and son a bedtime story no matter what deal she made. The dinner that she wanted was just icing on the cake, but just to lay with her, well he'd walk across hot coals to be able to be with her that was what love was between them. He looked like he was thinking about her counter proposal for about a whole minute before he said,

"I think your terms are agreeable. So, we will do whatever your little heart desires and then we will have a great family dinner and after your son and daughter finally get settled in for bed, I will read the both of them a bedtime story.

"Joseph if you do that for me you make me the happiest woman on the face of the Earth!"

"Consider it done love."

His family was everything to him and he would do whatever he needs to do to keep them happy.

Xx

"Come on Fetu get the lead out."

"Hold your horses! I'm loading the supplies and I'm almost done."

Even though that man was his brother sometimes he just wanted to kill him. In a good way, of course, he would never want harm to come to his brother.

"Alright, Joseph I'm finished let's go."

There weren't too many people that Fetu would get up out of a warm bed for at 3:30 in the morning to be here by 4:15. But his brother always had a special place in his heart in more ways than one. His daughter was born with neonatal sepsis. It was touch and go for a while but in the end, she was okay and made a full recovery. It was his brother who was there every step of the way no matter what was going on in his life he was there for him and his family and he for one would never forget it. He was in awe of his brother.

"Okay, Joseph let's head out." Fetu said after he threw off the mooring lines back onto the dock.

By the time two hours and forty-five minutes had passed, they were passing Nikumaroro Island on their way to Orona Island. They figured that a Northeast trajectory would be where he would go. It would also be an easier track due to the chain of islands gravitating in that direction and it was the closest island to Nikumaroro. Orona was another two hours away and by the time they got there it would be close to ten a.m. by the time ten fifteen rolls around there were idling close to Orona. Fetu dropped the Kodiak in the water and they both went to the island. After about three hours of searching everything, they found absolutely nothing.

"So northeast?" Joseph asked.

"That sounds like a plan. Manra next?" Fetu asked.

"I agree. This way there will only be Rawaki, Birnie, Enderbury and then Kanton. Then on the way back, we can visit McKean."

"When we get to Manra we'll search it and then when we're done we'll sleep about a half mile from the island."

After searching Manra nothing was to be found in the form of Richard Castle. Deciding to call it a night they motored out about a mile and a half from the island, shut the engines down, weighed anchor, ate and turned in for the night. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

Xx

Alexis needed them to find her father. She sits in the loft's living room waiting for her grandmother to come home from her class for the day. She has proof that he was on Nikumaroro there would be no one else stranded there that was on a Gulfstream 650ER. She only hopes that her grandmother will believe her after all the trips that she had okayed but failed to produce any evidence of his survival.

Her phone pings with an alert of a new email. She opens it and notices that there is an attachment along with it. While the attachment downloads, she reads the email.

 _"Miss Castle, this should be enough proof for you. I will call if we find anything new. We have searched Manra and found nothing. Tomorrow we will head towards Rawaki Island. This island is to the Northeast of where we are now and we should be there by your lunchtime tomorrow. I hope these pictures help you. Joseph."_

As Alexis sits on the couch she opens the attachments. The first picture is of the rubber flap from his raft. It's from his plane. The second and third pictures are of his firepit and the remains of fish heads and tails on the beach. The last picture is of his footprints in the sand. She touches the screen of her phone to trace the footprint with her finger hoping that she will have some connection to him. The loft door swings open and she looks up to see her Grams walking in. She has to tell her what she found out….

Xx

As Martha entered the loft and noticed her granddaughter sitting there waiting for her she knew two things and she didn't want to hear either of them.

"Alexis be a dear and get me a glass of wine please." Martha requested.

After hanging up her coat she turned to see Alexis still sitting on the couch not moving a muscle.

"Alexis…?"

"Gram they found him." She said in a small voice.

Martha stopped in her tracks not believing what she just heard.

"Alexis, I think that you said that they found your father. I must have a hearing problem."

"No, you don't that's what I said."

Martha not wanting to get her hopes up looked at where Alexis is sitting holding her phone.

"Do you have any proof?"

"Come and sit down with me and I'll show you what they found." She said as she motioned her to sit with her.

Alexis knew that this would be the moment that would be the hardest to prove with the pictures she had. But maybe…

"Look at what Mr. Bilack sent me."

Martha takes out her glasses and puts them on. She has needed them for the last year and hates to wear them. She takes the phone from her granddaughter and thumbs through the pictures. After she finishes she said,

"Alexis, this could be anyone and not necessarily your father."

She could only look at her with a stunned expression on her face.


	22. Chapter 22

In her heart, Kate knows that she went about this all wrong. But her head had somehow always overruled her heart. He was gone and never coming back. She searched for him so she knew. The first year was rough on both of them. Sleep always eluded her but that was to be expected with a newborn baby. No one knew that she was pregnant or that she even had a baby. Since her psych reevaluation, after Kevin had been shot, the NYPD psychologist suggested that she take a mandatory leave of absence from her duties as a detective. At that time, she had been about three and a half months along and since she was so thin she never showed a baby bump. For her, this worked out perfectly. Kevin and Javi never came to visit which was good because she didn't need them snooping around anyway. If she needed to see Lanie to meet for a girl's night out or visit her father she'd just call Andrea. Andrea was a god sent angel. They met when she was about seven months into her pregnancy. She was a student at NYU and she studied early childhood development.

One day she was walking into her favorite coffee café for an Earl Grey decaf tea and literally ran into Andrea. She remembers it like this…  
 _  
She opens the door to the café having her heart set on getting her tea. Her daughter inside her womb was acting very calm now so she took advantage of it. She swung the door open and suddenly ran into a young woman dropping her phone to the floor in the collision._

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. I was only checking my emails and never looked up from the screen of my phone. Please forgive me." The young woman told her.

"It's fine don't worry about it…"

"I'm so sorry my name is Andrea."

"It's very nice to run into you Andrea."

They both chuckled at the joke that Kate made. Standing in the entryway.

"Andrea this might sound like an odd request but would you like to have coffee with me? My treat." Kate asked as she returned her phone to her. She might have glanced at what was on her phone, a little intrigued at what the screen showed.

"Actually I would my next class isn't scheduled until 2 p.m. I'll go find us a table, and I like tea, green if they have it."

Kate walked up to the barista and ordered her Earl Grey and Andrea's green tea. She kept her eye on her from the counter trying to figure her out. After three minutes of waiting for the tea, she figured that Andrea could be a good friend if she needed one. Taking the tea from the barista she walked back to the table where Andrea sat.

"So I didn't catch your name earlier."

"I'm sorry Andrea, I'm Kate."

"And I can see you're about eight months pregnant Kate."

"Yes, but actually I'm seven months this month."

"Congratulations!" Andrea said.

Feeling that Kate would be open to her suggestion she decided to explain what she wanted from her and hoped that she would understand.

"I know we just met but I feel that we could be very good friends." Andrea said. "I'm studying early childhood development and behavior at NYU. Do you think that it would be possible if I could observe you and your baby when he or she is born?"

Kate sat at the table and thought hard about her request. Right now, she had no one in her life other than her father and even that relationship was strained. Maybe a new friend was in order.

"It's a girl and what would you need to observe?" Kate asked.

"Mainly I am observing how you would interact with your daughter. How you would raise her, teach her right from wrong, explain life to her. Of course, I'd be taking notes and I would publish a paper on what I found out."

After a couple of sips of her tea and deep thought, Kate came up with a different approach to her request.

"Andrea I am not opposed to your idea. But could I ask for a day to really think this over?'

'I'd expect nothing less Kate."

Kate and Andrea talked for about an hour at the café. And they quickly became good friends. But Kate never told her about Rick and she felt that this was something she needed to do in order to be totally truthful to her new friend.

"Andrea, I need to tell you something, something that is very hard for me to tell anyone. My father doesn't even know."

"Kate, anything you tell me will always stay between you and me."

Kate felt the tears starting to come to her eyes but blinked to keep them at bay when Andrea said always. She needs to tell her about her baby so she started.

"Rick, he was my fiancée and we were going to be married. We were in love, but foolishly I was the one who never told him this to his face. The only time I did was when I or we were in a life ending situation. Last year he was on his way back from Australia and the jet he was flying in was lost at sea. He never came back. So, I did the one thing to keep my head above water. After being obsessive about finding him and getting nowhere with his disappearance, I moved on and took care of myself and my baby. I know what you are going to say, but Andrea the constant waiting for the phone to ring either one way or another was going to kill me, so I moved on. I cut off all contact with his mother and daughter, my friends and even my own father to some extent. The most contact we've had together is a phone call here and there just to let each other know that we're alive. No one knows that I am going to have a baby."

"Why?"

"I just can't do this without him. This baby is a part of him and I know that it's selfish to cut his half-sister and grandmother out of her life, every time I see them with her it will bring me right back to why he's not here with me."

"I think I understand, but Kate you need to know that this will be hard on you. Don't you? Because it will be. Raising an infant will take everything you can give it and more than you can imagine. I know this because my sister did pretty much what you're doing now only her husband was killed in a bad car accident and can't come back. There's always hope Kate. She had no one to help her. Our parents died when we were little."

"Andrea, I need to do this. This is the only distinguishable connection that I still have with him."

Andrea looked at her. Really looked at her and thought of a question that she really did not want to ask.

"Kate, I need to ask if you have moved on. I mean have you talked to anyone? Clergy, a close friend, someone professional, maybe your mom?"

Kate huffed at her question but needed to explain further.

"I am not an active member of any church. I don't have any friends that would understand and my mom was taken from me when I was nineteen. But I have been in to see my therapist. It was okay, and we discussed my obsession with Rick being lost and what I was doing in order to find him."

"I'm so sorry about your mom Kate. But have you really moved on? What I mean is have you thought about seeing another man?"

"Andrea! No, I will always be faithful to Rick. He was my one and done. I could never…."

"Kate, I did not mean to stir up your feelings for Rick. I was just curious as to what kind of relationship you had together."

"It's simple, I loved him with all my being."

"Okay, but Kate maybe finding someone could be a way to ease you back into the dating scene. Raising this baby will take a lot of your time and maybe another person who is understanding of what you need could help."

"Andrea, look at me! Who would want to be with someone who is seven months pregnant?"

"Kate don't be upset. I was only thinking about what your life will become. My sister is up at all hours of the night taking care of my nephew. It won't be easy for you."

"I will take your advice into consideration. But I'm not going to go out and find just any guy to help me. This is Rick's baby. I couldn't do that to him."

"Okay. But can we meet here tomorrow afternoon for tea?"

"I'd like that…a lot."

"Great Kate. I'll be here by two tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

Andrea left needing to get to her afternoon class. She came in for a green tea and left with a friend. But she could tell that there was more to Kate then met her eye. Maybe tomorrow she'd get a closer look into why she thought having a baby without telling anyone was in her best interest. Everyone needed some help no matter who they were.

Xx

Alexis had told her grandmother that she found her dad, but not really. She told her that she found him but she was vague about it. She withheld certain information from her but she didn't do this for her to fund another expedition in finding where he was exactly. She had used her own money. What she told her was the truth she would never lie to her. Her father taught her better than that. But she did show her the pictures that Joseph had sent her. At first, she was skeptical, but in the end, she thought that she was going to ask for more cash to fund her trips.

"Gram, I think that Joseph will find him. I have a feeling about these things."

"Alexis, I know how much you want to believe this. Let's wait until your man comes up with something more concrete than some footprints and a burnt-out fire pit."

 **Guest #1 you know who you are: They will get back together and it won't be that far away.**

 **Guest #2: Yeah no fries would be a bummer. But at least he's eating.**

 **Guest #3: Yes his footprints were still there albeit somewhat windswept. And they found fish bones, not the meat.**


	23. Chapter 23

He was sick. He knew he was. Everything ached. He decided to sleep outside tonight because to him being out here on the beach calmed him no matter how he was feeling. It kept him connected to the people he loved. He remembers when he was younger when he was feeling the way he is feeling now and his mother used to coddle him. She would make all of his pain go away. But now the closest he can get to that is looking up at the stars and wondering where she is now. He hasn't really had that much to eat in the last couple of days because he just wasn't that hungry. As he lays here staring up at the stars in the sky he wonders if he has something that has to do with a stomach issue or an intestinal tract problem. He knows he has a fever and the day before yesterday when he was in his building it was sluggish for him to get out of bed because his body was inundated with fever he just didn't realize it until now. And then midday he literally passed out and landed on the sand face first waking up hours later. After he came to he noticed that he had expelled a lot of bodily fluids and needed to replenish them. Of all the research that he's done, he never really researched what would happen if a person was introduced to the diseases of the island.

He stares up at the stars and they become distorted. They look to be making constellations of their own free will moving around in the night sky. Now he knows that he's sick because he knows that stars can't move around all on their own but as he looked up and well, that's exactly what they were doing. Well, shooting stars move but that's different. He watches with awe as the stars start to dance and then he finally falls asleep an hour later hoping that his fever will break come morning.

Xx

Not a damned thing! They have been out on the Pacific for the last eight days and found nothing. They had covered Rawaki, Birnie, and Enderbury islands and while they did not find Richard Castle they did stumble on something of a more historic value off the coast of Birnie. Joseph stood right outside the cabin and listened as he heard Fetu swear up a storm as he walked towards him.

"Joseph, I think you better come in here. There's something huge about one hundred and fifty-five feet below us." Fetu said.

Joseph wasn't in the mood to be jerked around. But he could identify the trepidation in his brothers' voice so he moved on into the bridge. They had only four more days to search and by the looks of it they would come up empty-handed and he was not okay with that. So, he didn't need to hear about his little brother's fears of what they didn't find. But as he stepped onto the bridge the scope on the sonar finder was pinging wildly.

"Fetu? What is that noise?" Joseph asked as he stepped onto the bridge. "Nothing should be anywhere near this island, especially something that looks to be about fifty-five feet long and about 40 feet wide, what is that?" He asked as he watched the image of whatever was beneath them show up on the sonar sweep once again.

"Joseph, we need to dive and search for whatever that is." He told him while he pointed to the screen.

"Fetu, that is one hundred and fifty-five feet below us. You know damn well that we don't have a rig for that depth on the Delta."

"Yes, we do. We can use the double tank setup that will give us about enough time to snap a couple of pictures and maybe haul something back up with us."

"Fetu a diver who descends to one hundred and thirty feet can stay only down for ten minutes at that depth before accumulating so much nitrogen in his body that he requires a series of decompression stops on the way back up to reduce his risk of decompression sickness. Descending beyond one hundred thirty feet without it is deadly. I for one am not going to risk it."

"Joseph if I'm right, and I am hardly wrong, this will be one of history's most sought-after items. Come on what do we have to lose? Plus, we're already here!"

"Do I need to remind you why we're here? We were sent to do a job and find a man who has been missing for over three years! Don't you think that has a higher priority over what is down there?" The second he finished his rant his brother looked like someone punched him in the gut. He felt bad but they had a job that paid them cash. They could find out what this was after they searched for Mr. Castle. But then his sense of adventure took over.

Joseph not wanting to turn down an adventure and he thought long and hard about what might be underneath them. He took into consideration the time it was going to take them to dive down one hundred fifty feet, stay for about ten minutes, and then come back up very, very slowly. He did not want to end up having the bends or any complications. Then he looked at his brother who had the slightest grin on his face. He knew him all too well.

"We'll do this under one condition Fetu if there is any threat of us becoming incapacitated on the way down then the deal is off. I'm serious about this understood?"

"Understood."

"Okay so now you're going to enlighten me. What do you think is so important down there that it would change history?"

"I can see that history was not your strong suit brother. I think that one hundred fifty-three feet below us is something people have been searching for since July 2nd, 1937. The sonar image sort of shows the shape of a Lockheed Electra model 10E."

"No, you're freakin kidding me, right?"

"I'd like to say that I am but from what I'm reading here on the sonar screen it's a distinct possibility that this is Amelia Earhart's, Lockheed Electra."

Joseph was now faced with a bigger problem. He still had to find Mr. Castle if he was still out there but what they were looking at now was bigger than him missing on an island. After discussing the possibility of not finding the location again they decided to search the last two islands now instead of diving for the plane. Since nobody else was in the area and they doubted there would be they dropped a sea marker right above the contact and headed out to Enderbury Island. After they were done with that island they had one more left, Kanton Island. Fetu was not happy, but he understood the urgency to find Mr. Castle if he was alive.

Xx

He woke with a start around two thirty. He thought he heard something that sounded off from the normal sounds of his island and while still dealing with his fever he got up and searched for the source of the noise. What he found was something he comes to expect here. Often there would be a wild boar that would show up near his side of the beach. He would have killed it, but he knew that boars could be a little too much to handle. So, he left it alone. They came to an understanding together if that was even possible. He and the boar stayed on their respective sides of the island. But what he found now was a smaller version of the bigger boar so he must have a female that he'd never seen before. He watched as the piglet made its way through the low brush and he thought that if the piglet was here the daddy or mommy can't be that far away. So, he retreated back to his spot on the beach leaving them to do whatever they wanted. The night was clear and the stars were twinkling above him when he laid back on the sand. He found it easier to fall asleep now.

Having time alone is not always the greatest thing. Especially for him. He needs to interact with people and this is what he misses the most. So, while he is alive, he is still imprisoned here. He gave up writing in the journal about six months ago and even though it kept him grounded telling his story about his day to day happenings, he has just given up because it was the same thing day after day. He has lost any hope of getting off this island. He slowly falls back into a restless sleep.

When he wakes next the sun had risen to mid sky. But he could care less. He can't seem to stop shaking, his muscles ache, he has been sweating profusely, and he can't stop his head from pounding loudly in his ears. He started lightly shivering as the night overlapped into day. Then he transitioned into bone crushing shaking that couldn't stop as hard as he tried. He thinks that one of his fillings might have worked its way loose during the initial shaking period and since then it's only become worse. He lies on the beach dressed in sweats and a tee shirt wrapped up in a wool blanket. That would be ideal if he were in New York in the dead of winter, but he's in this get up when the temperature is just short of ninety degrees. Sometime before noon he blacks out from the chills.


	24. Chapter 24

Joseph and Fetu had no luck on Enderbury even if they thought they hoped they would. Enderbury is no place that he would be if he had a choice. So, they left just after high noon on the next day. This was their final day before turning back to head home. If they were lucky enough to find a man who'd been marooned for three years, he'd gladly buy him a beer when they returned to Samoa.

"Joseph, this will be the end of our search. If he's not here are we going to return with the light salvage ship to raise the Electra?" Fetu asked his brother.

"If we don't find any sign of him then yes, the light salvage ship should do very nicely. But when we return to Samoa we get some home time and see our families before we head back out again. A couple of days at least."

"Agreed. So, are what are you expecting to find on Kanton?"

"If fate is on our side, Richard Castle. But my worst fear is finding something of what he once was. The human will to survive is unmistakably strong. I for one hope that we do find him. But three years can be hell on anyone. He has no one to talk to, a limited food supply, disease, and all kinds of weather a city born and bred man can't even begin to deal with. If he didn't survive, we will be bringing back what remains of him for his family."

Xx

Most people sometimes associate certain memories with a pleasant aroma and some others a bad one. People who have been in comas for years have suddenly awakened and have become coherent after smelling a certain scent. People who have smelled the scent of a pine tree and are brought back to memories of Christmas. Or a cooking turkey in an oven brings back thoughts of family and good times to be had. But the odor he smells now is nothing like he's ever smelled before. It's putrid. It smelled like someone has not washed in over a week. Body odor. But that's impossible since he's the only living soul on this godforsaken island. He is still wrapped inside his wool blanket hiding him away from the suns heat, sweating with his eyes closed. It's then when he hears voice sounds accompanying the smell that worry him. Pirates maybe?

"Is that him?"

"I don't know, it could be."

"Kick him, see if he's still alive."

"Really Fetu? He's breathing so that means that he is very much alive."

"Sorry."

Xx

 **Two hours prior...**

Joseph and Fetu decided that Kanton island would be given the most thorough search due to its size. It was the largest in the Phoenix Island chain. They started at the south end of the island and intended to work the interior of the island in a Northward direction. The number of buildings that were here was staggering, but after searching the older structures that should be condemned for deterioration alone they found nothing. Deciding to move North they found the airstrip and while planes could still probably land on it, it needs a lot of work for that to happen. The grass was growing from the cracks in the asphalt and pieces of the concrete were uneven enough to cause landing gear some serious damage if a plane had landed here.

They have one building left to search at the end of the runway which was in its operational heyday served as the airstrips control tower. Once they entered the knew that he was here just by the way the building looked occupied. He had a little table in the corner across from the doorway and a makeshift chair under the table. He had many spider crab shells on the floor near the table and a couple hanging on the wall as if they were art. But the thing that astounded him the most was what was on the wall that ran the longest length of the building. On it, etched in stone or maybe soapstone he couldn't be sure what he used to mark the wall was a countdown of sorts. The wall had groups of five with four vertical lines and one diagonal marking off a week at a time. The wall was filled from top to bottom and almost left to right. Joseph did a quick calculation and still found from the countdown that there were two days that were missing. What he saw around him was that everything looked to be recent. So, he knew Richard Castle he hoped was alive here two days ago. He just didn't know where he was now.

"Fetu, we need to conduct a more thorough search of this part of the island. The man was here not that long ago so he can't be that far. I think something might have happened to him, something he had no control over. So, what we need to do is find a place where he would hide where he knew it was safe to possibly die? So, let's get to it now he might not have the time to waste."

They searched every low-lying area, every tree and even on top of the building he was living in and found nothing. Joseph decided to venture out towards the water and when he did his brother followed.

"Fetu look! Look at what I found right here." Joseph said as he pointed down at the sand.

After he hears his brother yelling Fetu comes up quickly to his brother's side and sees footprints leading through the brush to the towards the beach. He looks at his brother and notices that these footprints are not that old, only a day at the most. They scan the beach and find a lump sitting about twenty yards away from them. They just hope that whatever is underneath that lump is still alive. They take off in a run and stop when they're ten feet away from him. They come slowly closer and see that he is covered in a very warm blanket. Joseph knows that this is not good. No man in his right mind would be wrapped up in a wool blanket at almost 100°.

"Is that him?"

"I don't know, it could be."

"Kick him, see if he's still alive."

"Really Fetu? He's breathing so that means that he is very much alive."

"Sorry."

"Mr. Castle?" Joseph asked hesitantly.

Rick not knowing how sweet it was to hear another human being call out to him, stayed under the blanket hiding if you could call being out on a beach under a blanket hiding in broad daylight that is.

Joseph had to know if this was him so, he cautiously crept over to the lump on the sand and reached in to pull back the blanket. What he found even made Fetu gasp.

"He's sick!"

"That he is. We need to get him to the boat. Fetu go back to the cove and get the Delta over here, beach the damn thing if you need to. I'm not sure we could carry him the distance we need to get him back to where the Delta is right now."

When Joseph looked to where his brother was he was running back towards the airstrip and to the cove. They had a chance but Mr. Castle looked grave. He was no doctor his first thought was septic shock. He knew that a burst appendix would cause that, but he was not complaining of pain in his gut.

"Mr. Castle…"

"Please…. It's Rick…."

"I'm Joseph, Rick."

Rick didn't have the energy to acknowledge his savior. He could only hold out his hand which Joseph took.

"Rick, can you tell me what's wrong? Where is your pain?"

Hearing nothing in response Joseph pulled back the blanket that covered him. He was dressed in sweatpants and an old NYU sweatshirt. He reached for his forehead and was immediately met with a burning sensation. He was literally on fire. Joseph knew that he needed to reduce his body temperature. Knowing that what he did next would most likely save this man's life, Joseph placed his hands underneath Rick's armpits and dragged him into the ocean. Keeping his head above water he knew the water temperature was about fifteen to twenty degrees cooler than where he was lying on the beach. Then he heard the sounds of the twin Yamahas and Fetu was coming close to where he was. Then he heard the boat come to idle as it hit the sand right next to him. His brother jumped into the water and together they lifted Rick into the stern of the boat. Now all they had to do was get back to Samoa as quick as they possibly could. There was nowhere they could stop along the way to get him the help he needed.

Two hours into the trip back Joseph heard Rick talking in his incoherence. He kept talking about a Kate and his daughter. He felt for him, he really did. But the fact that he found him alive was a testament of his will to survive. Joseph knew that he was sick but he seemed to have a high fever, abdominal pain, nausea, and convulsions. They were the symptoms he just didn't know what the cause was. That was until he remembered on a recovery job on one of the outlying islands one of his crew that had basically the same symptoms….

"Fetu, run this bitch at full throttle don't spare the horsepower!

"Joseph?"

"I mean it. Push us into the red!"

"You know that we'll only be able to run like that for about an hour before we start to overheat, right?"

"I know. But Rick has contracted malaria and he needs immediate treatment."

"Malaria? How can you know that?"

"Fetu remember when Amiri was struck with fever and we didn't know what was wrong at first?"

"You're right! I'm flooring it but, in an hour, I will slow to 3200 rpm to give the engines a break."

"I agree but make the best time you can."

"Don't worry brother, I know these waters like the back of my hand.

Joseph pulled the washcloth from Rick's head and replaced it with a fresh colder one hoping that it would make him more comfortable. They needed to get back to Somoa as fast as they could. Rick shouldn't survive out here on an island to die on a boat heading back to civilization.


	25. Chapter 25

Sleeping in was not a luxury she had any more, but if Lily could give her an extra ten minutes she'd gladly take her to the park later today.

"Mama?" Lily called from her bedside.

Kate slowly opened her eyes and looked into the sky-blue eyes of her daughter standing next to her bedside.

"Lilypad, it's seven fifteen in the morning on my day off. What could you possibly need this early in the morning baby?"

"You. Dream, very bad."

Kate had a feeling that this was the reason she was here in her bedroom so early. Months earlier Lily had learned to escape her crib with ease and Kate's life had never been the same since.

"What happened in your dream baby?"

"Daddy died."

"Lil, daddy was lost, he never really died in our hearts."

God, she hated lying to her child, but Rick was never coming back and she knew that. For as young as she was Lily had a sixth sense about her father. She would never not tell her what happened to him when she asked about him and when she could understand a little better even though she was only two and a half, Kate struggled about how to put how he disappeared into a way that a child as young as she was could understand.

"No daddy not lost. He alive…somewhere." She said as she tapped her chest where her heart was. This was their sign to show how much they both loved him. They always did it together.

"Lily I know that you want to believe that and you can believe that in the stories that we make up about him saving the world at bedtime, but baby he really is lost. He has been for quite some time now."

"Not lost, alive!" She shouted still standing at her bedside but could possibly run away.

"Lil calm down, please. How about you come under the covers with me and we can rest a little longer together?"

Kate raised the comforter up giving her the option and she hesitantly climbed into the bed with her mother.

"Snuggle peese?"

"Sure thing baby."

As she laid there she thought about what never was. He should have been there and they should have been married and be raising their daughter together. But that would never happen. She thinks back to when she had lost all hope…

 _"Martha, I'm no longer a part of his life or yours either. He's been gone for over two years now, long enough for the state to declare him legally dead. We were never married so while I hope he is still alive somewhere, I can't keep hoping that Alexis will find out anything new about him. So far, she's come up with nothing. I really hate to do this Martha, but I can't see you or Alexis and make it through my day. Every time I see either of you my thoughts instantly go to him and it leaves me heartbroken. I need to limit the time I can see either of you."_

 _"Katherine, what are you telling me?"_

 _"Martha, I'm afraid that we can no longer be acquainted with each other. I hate to do this but it's just that I can't put my faith in something that will never be."_

 _"Katherine, you really don't mean this do you?"_

 _"I do Martha and I am so very sorry but a lot of my decision comes from what Alexis did."_

 _"What are you talking about dear?"_

 _"Martha you've got to know what she did. I know you know because you probably wanted it as badly as she did."_

 _"Katherine I have no idea what you're talking about. Can you please tell me what she did?"_

 _Kate really did not want to cause a rift between Martha and Alexis. It would not go over well. But she needed to know the truth._

 _"Martha, Alexis hired someone to break into my apartment and find evidence of what I was working on when I was trying to find Rick before I completely stopped."_

 _Martha just took a step back and looked at Kate in shock._

 _"I never asked her to have someone break into your apartment, Katherine. You know me better than that but I will get to the bottom of this no matter what."_

 _"Martha it doesn't matter what you do now the damage has been done already. Honestly, I really didn't care at the time, but the fact that she hired someone to break into my apartment when I wasn't home instead of coming to me and asking me what I had really made me upset in the fact that she doesn't trust me. And then she tried to cover it up by asking me out to dinner a couple of days after that."_

 _"Katherine, I'm sure that you don't need to cut us out of your life. You are all I have to remember him by."_

 _"Martha, I sympathize with you really, I do. But Alexis is the one who brought this on herself. She's the one who decided to go behind my back and try to find something that wasn't there."_

 _"I can't say that I blame you but are you sure that this is the way you want to handle this?"_

 _"I'm not a vindictive person and you know this. But since Rick has gone missing we have become further and further apart. So, this is just the natural path we should take"_

 _"Katherine, I will confront my granddaughter and I will get to the bottom of this, I promise you."_

 _"Okay, Martha. But I need to be going."_

 _"Goodbye, Katherine."_

 _Kate walked away without another word. It was better this way. He was gone and she would only be a reminder of what they once had. She did not want to be that reminder._

"Mama up?"

"Lily can we just stay here for another ten minutes?"

"Kay."

Her baby had the energy of her father and she wished she could bottle it up and sell it. Kate knew that one day she'd have to tell Lily the truth of why her daddy went missing, but until then she would just give her all the love she could for both of them.

Xx

Martha would get the answers that she needed. First, she checked on how her granddaughter was spending the money she was left with by her son. They needed to wait three years according to New York state law to declare her son legally dead. It was something that she thought about many times and did not think that she could actually be the one to do this so she held off in filing the paperwork. She found out that Alexis had sent a salvage company out on fourteen independent searches for her father over the span if the last year. When she searched back further she noticed many payments being dispersed to Prozio, Bromberg, & Newman P.C. She was curious as to why Alexis would be contacting a law firm that had nothing to do with their family. She'd never heard of them before now. She decided that calling them would be the best approach to find out why her granddaughter had utilized their firm.

"Prozio, Bromberg, & Newman P.C. This is Brittany speaking how may I direct your call?"

"I'd like to speak with Mr. Newman please." Martha requested.

"Yes, ma'am but it's not Mr. Newman it's Ms. Newman. Hold on and I'll connect you."

Martha dealt with the boring elevator music until Ms. Newman picked up the phone.

"Monica Newman speaking how can I help you?"

"Ms. Newman, this is Martha Rogers and I need some information regarding your law firm and my granddaughter. I need to know why she hired you for your services. The reason I'm asking is that as the executor of my son's estate she might have misappropriated funds."

"Mrs. Rogers due to client confidentiality I am not at liberty to discuss what we were doing for your granddaughter. If you get her to agree then, by all means, do so and I will tell you what we did for her."

"Ms. Newman you don't seem to understand. As I'm looking over the bank records for his estate it seems that we're paying you a monthly fee, a very large monthly fee. This will cease at the end of this call. Good, day Ms.…"

"Just hold on one second Mrs. Rogers, let's not be too hasty in our decision to withhold funds for our work that we do for your granddaughter. I can tell you that about two months ago we hired a private investigator to look into persons of interest that she was concerned with. It was basic information gathering that was all. But she does have us on retainer if she needs anything in the future that's what the monthly allotment is for."

"Ms. Newman I need the name of the person she was investigating."

"Hold on one second Mrs. Rogers I need to get the file paperwork."

Martha is put on a brief hold before she returns.

"Mrs. Rogers the people that were being looked into were Kate Beckett, Kevin Ryan, Javier Esposito, Elaine Parish and a Victoria Gates. I hope this helps.

"It does my dear thank you very much I will be in touch if I need anything from you in the future. Goodbye."

The line goes dead and now Martha has everything she needs to confront her granddaughter as to why she would have been investigating Kate and her friends in the first place.

Martha sits in the loft's living room keeping an eye on the front door. She knows that she'll be home soon and after the call to the private investigator she had earlier, he had told her exactly what Alexis was told. He found very little to give them anything that would be helpful in finding her son. But she heard something else in his voice, something that he wanted to tell her but stopped abruptly before he did. She is a bit startled when she hears the key being inserted into the lock. She sits a little straighter and waits for the war to start…


	26. Chapter 26

"Fetu how much longer before we can radio in our situation?"

"Realistically? About another two hours. But if luck is on our side, maybe an hour. That is if Hawea is manning the radio at the office."

"What are the chances of that happening?"

"You'd be surprised brother. Ever since his girlfriend left him he has been practically living at the office. We might be in luck."

"Okay then start transmitting to him now and maybe we'll get lucky and he can have the EMS personnel there waiting for us."

"Joseph, how is he doing, really?"

"Fetu, just run the Delta at full throttle. He is unconscious, and his fever is probably cooking his brain from the inside out."

Fetu slammed the throttle lever forward and the tachometer jumped into the red. It was the age-old adage, use horsepower for speed. He knows that they have been taking it easy on the twin Yamaha's since they left Kanton, but they were close enough to home that if they had any issues help would not be that far away from home if they needed help getting back. He just hoped that they made it.

Rick had to be delirious. When he could open his eyes and take in his surroundings all he could see was a man about the size of a sumo wrestler. He had a kind face and demeanor. He wanted to ask where they were but couldn't keep his mind on track due to the boat bouncing up and down so much. He closed his eyes again until he is felt being picked up by the sumo guy and a smaller version of him they looked similar. The water was still and he felt a little better.

"Mr. Castle, we will be taking you off the boat and onto the dock and then to an ambulance that is waiting for you. The hospital is a short ride from here." Joseph told him to reassure him.

All Rick could do was nod his answer. When he looked up from the stretcher he was laid on he noticed yet another sumo wrestler hovering over him. The EMT's are asking questions that he can't answer. They wanted to know what hurt and can he feel his extremities. His mind just draws a blank.

"Fetu, Hawea, let's get him to the ambulance. While we push the stretcher the EMT's can work on him." Joseph orders.

"Okay." Fetu and Hawea take off pushing the stretcher and the EMT's hanging on rather quickly down the long dock and Joseph runs behind them trying to catch up.

"What do we have Ron?" The driver asks the EMT getting off the running board of the stretcher.

"Shallow breath sounds from both lungs, temp of 105.3 degrees, and he'd badly dehydrated. At times he is in and out of consciousness.

"Any puncture wounds on his body?"

The EMT rolls over Rick to check his back and in the middle of his back, he sees an infected puncture wound.

"Yeah, he has a bite or a wound on his back."

"Let me see!" The second EMT looks at the mark and decides that this is most likely the cause of his problem. On his back is a large red welt that has spread out over half of his back.

"We need to move now! Keep monitoring him because I think he has some strain of malaria."

Rick is loaded into the ambulance and they leave the dock headed directly for the hospital. By the time they pull up to the emergency room entrance, doctors are waiting for them.

"So you think this is a case of malaria?" The first doctor asks the EMT.

"I do. He has a high fever he is in and out of consciousness and he has a welt on his back that looks like a bite.

"Okay let's get him into triage will take a look at what he has. Nurse Williams, I need you to draw four vials of blood and run them through testing in the lab. Look specifically for malaria and tell me which strain it is."

"Yes, Doctor." Nurse Williams takes the necessary supplies to complete the test and does so.

Xx

Chloe who came on shift right after Rick was admitted into the ER, checked his vitals as she took over his care for the night. It was then when she heard the doctor and nurse Williams talking about the man she was currently looking at. She knew who he was, beard and all she'd know him anywhere.

"Nurse Williams, he has no form of ID on him. I don't want to start a regimen of doxycycline and quinine because first, the test results are not back yet and we could be attacking the wrong parasite. And second, he might have allergies that we are unaware of."

"So Dr. Nelson tell me what are we going to do then?"

It was then when Chloe decided to walk over to the nurse's station and tell them who they were treating. She shyly announced her presence by saying in almost a whisper "I know who he is."

Nurse Williams and Dr. Nelson turned to see the small nurse looking up at them with apprehension.

"Chloe, what do you know about this man?" Dr. Nelson asked.

"Dr. Nelson, nurse Williams if I'm not mistaken I think this man is the author Richard Castle who was lost three years ago."

Dr. Nelson just stared her with a slack-faced look. He'd read about it when it was printed in the paper but that was so long ago he put it out of his mind since then but it made sense. He could hardly believe that this man had spent three years on an island and survive with only a case of malaria. On his initial intake into the ER, he noticed the scar that laced his bicep and the one on his forehead but luckily his hairline did most of it.

"Chloe since you seem to know more about this man than I do I think what we're going to do is have you try and contact his family. I'm not well-versed in matters like this, I'm a surgeon and thus I will relinquish all of my authority to you, but only for this."

The telephone rang at the nurse's station and nurse Williams rushed to pick it up.

"Third-floor nurses station nurse William speaking."

"Nurse Williams this is lab technician Palati. I've completed the tests for the blood samples you sent down an hour ago and whoever this is, has the strain of Plasmodium falciparum. They need to be quarantined immediately."

Nurse Williams hung up the phone and looked at Dr. Nelson.

"Dr. Nelson, it seems that the man in the triage area has the Plasmodium falciparum strain. He said it was the most vicious and aggressive strain of malaria. He also said that he needs to be quarantined."

Dr. Nelson just looks at nurse Williams and nodded for her to get started. Then he turned to Chloe, places his hands on her shoulders, guided her to sit in the chair behind the nurse's station.

"Chloe your job and your only job is to find out where his next of kin is. And then telling those next of kin what his current situation is and treatment regimen.

"Yes, Dr. Nelson." Chloe sets out to do the impossible. First, she thinks that she'll give a call over to his publisher. The problem she has with that was that since he has been away for so long she might just sound like a lunatic if she calls back to New York and tries to explain the situation. But then she makes a quick check of her wristwatch and decides that not much will happen there tonight being that it's close to eleven p.m. New York time. So, she does the next best thing and starts searching the web for his family. She knows he has a daughter and she hopes like hell his mother is still alive. The first website she goes to is his own. Richard Castle dot com. When she pulls up the site she sees that it has not been updated in the last two and a half years. But it does give her this site administrators email address and from there she can call them to find out his home number. She searches a little more and finds out that his daughter has actually taken over the maintenance of the site. And there is a link that directs her to her email. She quickly fires off an email not expecting a response being that it's almost eleven p.m. in New York and has all that she can possibly do for now. She will search his old publisher's website and see if there has been any mention of him there. She types in Black Pawn dot com and sees the opening page. She sorts through the multitude of writers and clicks on his link. Sadly, there is a memorial still up as the page opens.

 _"We here at Black Pawn are saddened to lose one of our most popular authors. Richard Castle was the master of the macabre and his legacy will live on in his words."_

Richard Edgar Castle

April 1st, 1971

June 12th, 2013

Beloved Father and Son

Rest in Peace

Chloe reads the posting and wonders what they will think once they know that he's alive….

 **Guest #1: Yes they found him.**

 **Guest #2: Alexis will get hers and soon! Don't worry.**

 **Guest #3: Thank you for the clarification for the Executor/Executrix.**


	27. Chapter 27

When the door finally swung open her granddaughter had her shoulders hunched and her head down not noticing her grandmother waiting for her.

Martha waited until she acknowledged her in the loft and everything would be laid out in front of her, damn the consequences.

Alexis had a lot on her mind. She needed to convince her grandmother that it was not a lost cause trying to find her father. Sure, she regrets going behind everyone's backs and invading their privacy, but she needed answers. She was nineteen now and an adult. She had her own money that was willed to her from her father, but she also was in charge of his vast fortune. This is what she used in her search to find him. She was lost in her own world when she heard a noise. She startled as she looked up and caught sight of her grandmother. She did not look happy.

"Gram! What a surprise it's so good to see you!"

"Cut the shit, Alexis. Come over here and sit down."

She was in a tailspin her grandmother never swore and never looked like she was going to spit fire, especially at her. This was not going to be pleasant. She wracked her brain to figure out what she knows, but she can't think fast enough before she has to sit down next to her. So, she goes with innocence.

"Gram, what's wrong?" Alexis asked innocently trying to pull it off.

"Alexis, we need to have a little chat about boundaries and how you seem to use your charms to go past them. And don't give me that lost puppy look, you'll never pull it off in front of me."

"Gram?"

"Does Prozio, Bromberg, & Newman P.C. ring any bells?"

Damn, how could she have been so stupid? Her grandmother probably reviewed her father's accounts and found out she was paying the law firm their monthly payment for services rendered. Now she needed a way to explain why she had hired this law firm.

"Gram, they're just doing some work for me. Nothing illegal mind you, they're just investigating dad's disappearance."

"Alexis you are my granddaughter and I do trust you, but not with something like this. Nothing illegal? Do you understand what you have done? You have violated people's rights. You had a private investigator break into Kate's apartment to find information on your father. You also had detective's Ryan and Esposito investigated for what reason I will never understand. You can't be doing this anymore. He's gone, Alexis. And now what I want you to do is call up the law firm and cancel any existing contract that you have with them for working his case."

"NO, I WON'T! I WILL FIND HIM!"

Martha leans back on the couch at her outburst and hates what she will need to do next.

"If you won't stop, then drastic measures will be taken." Martha says.

"Yeah right, what drastic measures could you possibly have to use?"

Martha removes an envelope from her purse and hands it over to her granddaughter.

"Read this." She simply says as if this will explain everything.

Alexis turns over the envelope and slides her finger under the flap opening the envelope. The letter is thick and it comes secured to a heavy piece of blue paper. And she reads she sees that this is a legal document that has many pages. She starts to read and horror washes over her body. She looks over at her grandmother and starts to become angry. She stands up looking down at her thinking that standing is more of a threat to prove her point.

"You can't do this!"

"Alexis, it's already done. As of this moment, right now, this second, you are cut off from any funds directly relating to you from your father's will. That means all the money he left you, and his fortune."

Alexis is speechless. She drops the letter to the couch and just stares down her grandmother hoping she'll change her mind.

"Alexis you forget one thing, in your father's will there were revisions put in place and they stated in it that put me in charge of everything if you were foolishly spending the money he left you. I enacted that part of the will because let's face it, you are acting foolishly, spending money getting no results, breaking into people's houses with private investigators and INVESTIGATING NYPD DETECTIVE'S! Have you lost all sense of morality?"

Alexis wisely said nothing. But her mind was on other avenues of getting the funds she needs. She knew that she could put up the loft for collateral and that would be enough to tide her over until she could talk to her lawyer.

"And just to be clear, your father's real estate holdings have all been transferred to me as well, that was if you had any thought of using any of them as leverage. That won't be happening."

Alexis just turned and walked away. Heading to her room she slammed the door and sulked.

Martha had her pegged. She knew that she'd try to take a short-term loan out on either the loft or the Hampton's house. Since they were in her name along with all of his other properties she was now stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Hours later Martha felt a little sorry for her granddaughter, she did love her. So, she called down to her favorite restaurant, Italian of course, and ordered a small spread for them to have delivered. She'd go up to her room when she was done setting everything up to get her because dinner was supposed to be delivered around six thirty. Martha set the table and made sure that there was wine on the table for the both of them. Promptly at six twenty-nine, there was a knock on the door. Since they have an account at this particular restaurant the charges were taken care of already but she did pull out a twenty to give to a delivery person. He came in and set everything up on the kitchen bar. Thanking him as he left, now all she had to do is go upstairs and get Alexis. Climbing the stairs so very slowly trying to think about what she was going to say to her when she did knock on her door. As she gets closer she can hear her crying. Knowing that she is upset she will try to calm her down.

Alexis hears the knock on the door and she already knows that her grandmother ordered dinner because the smell is heavenly. She grabs a hand towel from the bathroom on the way to open her door to wipe away her tears. Opening the door, she throws the towel back towards the bathroom and grabs her cell phone.

"I thought you'd be hungry so I ordered from your favorite place. Come on, let's eat before it gets cold."

Martha sat opposite her granddaughter and wondered where all the time went. She remembers when she was only two and a half and was trying to master the art of tying her little shoes, ballet lessons when she was six, sleepovers with her friend Paige at ten, and countless games of laser tag with her father at any age.

"Alexis tell me why you thought it was a good idea to do what you did."

"Gram, I miss him. I miss him, and I need him here with me for everything that happens in my life. I want it to be him that walks me down the aisle on my wedding day, I want Kate to be back in our lives again, and I want you to have your son back here safe and sound…."

"What you want is what we all want. But you should have known that there would be repercussions from your actions."

When Martha finished speaking she noticed her granddaughter's head hung lower and tears were hitting the table. She looked at the way she sat there knowing that she'd wanted to say more but held off.

"Alexis, please finish what you were going to say. If it's important, I need to know about it."

She hesitated for a second because she would tell her something that would destroy what her grandmother thought of her and that would be the worst feeling ever.

"Gram, you know all about my mom. You know that she is the last person on the face of the earth that I'd want here. About a month and a half ago she tried to weasel her way back into my life once again. She said that she was going to "comfort" me in my time of need. I really think that she's trying to get her hands on dads money. How could I love someone like that?"

"Sweetheart, why would she come to you now? Her timing is just a bit off don't you think? He's been missing for over three years. Why now? And as for you loving her, I am not sure she has the capacity to accept anybody's love."

"Gram this is why I need him. I can't let her hurt me again, this is why I need him back."

"I have no idea what is going on in her head. But I can tell you that she will stop at nothing to get what she wants."

"You're not wrong there…"

Martha is stopped mid reply by the shrill of her granddaughter's cell phone that sits on the table between them. Alexis looks at the screen and does not recognize the calling number of 011-677-47160. She thinks that it's a scam or telemarketer at first and she lets the call go to voicemail. No sooner than the little LED light tells her that there is a new voicemail, the phone rings again. Deciding to answer it she picks up her phone.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Hello there, I'm trying to reach the family of a Richard Alexander Castle. Is this the correct number?"

"Why? If this is some kind of sick game, just know that this being recorded and I have your number." Alexis said with finality.

"Oh no, I promise you that this is no game, it's actually good news."

"Okay, who are you again?"

Martha looks at Alexis with a pained look wondering who could be talking to her now.

"My name is Chloe Addams. I am a nurse at Lalomanu District Hospital. Earlier today a man was brought in to the ER and is currently being treated for malaria. I think that this man is your father."

Alexis looks directly at her grams and she feels nauseous, then the phone slips from her hand and she face plants right into her penne with vodka sauce on the table….

A/N: Guest replies

Guest #1: This chapter answers why Joseph was not able to contact Alexis. He just wanted to get him back to medical care.

Guest #2: Rick will be home soon.


	28. Chapter 28

"Alexis!"

Was all Martha could shout out before her head hit the table. When Martha could not get a coherent response from her, she picked up the phone that was lying on the table still connected and asked who was on the other end.

"Can I ask who this is?"

"Oh hello this is Chloe Addams and I am from the Lalomanu District Hospital on the island of Samoa. Can I ask with whom I am speaking with?"

"Miss Addams, this is Martha Rodgers."

"Oh good. Mrs. Rodgers, I think I have some good news for you."

"And what news would that be dear?"

"Mrs. Rogers I think we might have found your son. But I need to know if you can tell me if there are any distinguishing marks on his body. Like a birthmark or a scar something that we can use to identify him with just to be certain it's actually him."

Never in a million years did Martha think she would get a phone call like this. Now she knew why Alexis had fainted right into her penne. She knew that everyone thought as well she herself, that her son was lost for good. But now that seems not to be the case.

"Miss Adams if you look between about two inches above his left hip you will find a birthmark about the shape of a dime. But other than that, he's had his tonsils removed and he has a scar right above his right knee when he fell as a child.

"Mrs. Rogers I'm going to put you on a brief hold to check out what you just told me I will be back as quick as I can."

There was no elevator music playing when she was put on hold and she was fighting the urge to hang up. This was impossible. Three years later her son is found? While she was waiting on hold Alexis started to moan in her penne. She looked over and noticed that her head was starting to rise off her dish. Not knowing what to tell her right now since she was fully sitting up again, she told her to go clean off her face in the bathroom and when she returned then they would talk once she has the confirmation that it was really her son that they found. Alexis did what she was told and as soon as she left the table Chloe came back on the line.

"Mrs. Rodgers? Chloe asks after hearing nothing on the other end.

"Yes dear. Tell me, is it him?"

"Yes ma'am it is. The birthmark is right where you said it would be."

When Alexis finishes washing her face she heads back to the dining room where she sees her grandmother not moving still with her cell phone to her ear. She looks like a granite statue.

"Grams?"

As she gets closer she can see the horror written all over her face. She takes the phone from her and sees if the call is still connected. And it is.

"Hello?"

"And who is this if I can ask?"

"This is Alexis Castle. Who is this?"

"My name is Chloe Addams. And I have your father here in a hospital on the island of Samoa."

"Are you sure? He has a birth…"

"Alexis, I checked already. It's him."

"Why is he in the hospital?"

"Other than dehydration he has a very severe case of malaria. One of the worst strains someone could get."

"Oh my god, just when I get him back…"

"Alexis, listen to me. He'll make it through this with the proper treatment. Right now, he is in quarantine. We have administered a drug called parenteral artesunate. He was unresponsive to the Quinine so the doctor decided that this was a better health plan. His fever has come down considerably."

"Thank you, Chloe."

"Not a problem. So, can I ask when you'll be arriving here in Samoa?"

"I'm not sure when I will be able to get a flight out. But I think that if I can find one it will be as soon as possible. Can I call you back when I know?"

"That would be great. Just a word of warning though, your father will be with us for a while. I'm thinking at least two weeks but it could be longer."

"I don't care! I have him back now."

"Okay, Alexis I'll be waiting for your call. Just call me on the number that popped up on your caller ID. It will come directly here to me."

Xx

He kept having these strange dreams. He and Kate were married and there were two small children running around in a green grassy backyard. But everything was different and they were not in New York. He looked over at Kate and noticed that she was older and had wisps of grey mixed in with her dark brown hair. She still had an innocence about her but she looked good for being older. More mature if anything. He is in the backyard and watches as the kids run around and wondered who's exactly they were. They both had brown hair like Kate's but the boy looked more like himself and looked to be about five or six. They turn around and start running towards him calling out the one name he never expected.

"Grandpa."

Xx

Rick wakes with a start and almost falls out of the bed. The light above is so bright he needs to close his eyes again to shield them from the light as he repositions himself back onto the bed.

He notices two IV's inserted into his body and wonders where the hell he is. He knows that he's in a hospital because honestly, they all smell the same in his book. But he is surrounded by a plastic tent. Fro what reason he can't figure out.

A very weak sounding "Hello" comes from his throat, and it's barely recognizable. After no response, he tries again but a little louder and he pays the price for it. His throat feels like sandpaper when he's finished with what he thinks was yelling.

Nurse Williams, Dr. Nelson, and Chloe who is closest to Rick's room are standing out in the hallway talking about their next step for his care. He has the worst strain of malaria that any person could ever get. When the conversation begins to wrap up Chloe swears he hears something from his room. She puts up a single finger up to shush her coworkers and turns to look through the small rectangle safety glass of the door. Through the plastic quarantine tent and she can see that Rick's eyes are blinking rapidly. She turns pushes through the door and heads to the side of his bed.

"Mr. Castle it's okay. I'm going to talk to you and tell you where you are and what is wrong with you do you understand?" Chloe asked.

She watches as Rick's head bobs up and down.

"Alright then. You are in the hospital on the island of Samoa. You were rescued from the island of Kanton we think. That part is still a bit sketchy. You have a very serious case of malaria. You're currently being treated for dehydration, malaria, and malnutrition. The IV in your right hand is feeding you. The IV in your left hand is providing you fluids."

"Kate!" Rick all but yelled at her.

"Kate? Was she on the island with you?" Chloe asks hoping that she wasn't.

Being that Rick can't really speak that well due to his throat feeling like sand, he motions for a pen and paper to write his question. Chloe picks up a pad from the nurse's desk and pulls up a pen from her pocket to give to Rick. She watches as he writes furiously.

 _Kate Beckett. She was not on the island with me she was going to be my wife back in New York I need to get in touch with her._

"Mister Castle, we contacted your mother and daughter they should be landing here in Samoa within the next hour. Why don't you wait until they get here to ask them about Kate?"

When Chloe looked over at Rick all he could do was give her a nod. He fell asleep shortly after that.

Xx

International travel is the worst. They have been flying for the past twenty-three hours and they have a very, very bad case of jet lag. Almost to the point where they could not function. The flight also gave her time to think. Now that she had proof about her father being alive, maybe not everyone should know about it. She had a fleeting moment about telling Kate but it left her thoughts the second it entered her mind. She had left them with no contact. So Alexis would withhold her news. But Alexis was up and out of her first-class seat when the jetway was attached to the side of the plane not giving it another thought.

Once they cleared customs in Samoa they made a beeline for the exit. Dragging their suitcases behind them they hailed the first form of ground transportation they could find.

"Lalomanu District Hospital and step on it!" Alexis practically yelled at the driver.

Within seconds they were thrust against the backseat of the cab. The driver took their words to heart when they said step on it. They were driving in excess of eighty miles per hour out of the airport exit. From the airport, the ride had been less than ten minutes to the hospital. Retrieving their bags from the trunk they rushed into the hospital headed for the information center.

"Good morning. I'm looking for my father Richard Castle can you tell me where he is?" Alexis demanded.

"One-second ma'am while I look up his room number. The information clerk is very good at her job because in less than five seconds later Alexis has a room number to where he's located. By the time they get to the floor they are intercepted by Chloe who knows exactly who they are.

"Mrs. Rogers Alexis I'm glad that you made it to Samoa. If you follow me I'll bring you directly to your father….


	29. Chapter 29

Alexis and Martha follow behind Chloe down the hallway. When they get to his room Chloe brings them through the door and made sure that they were comfortable. Knowing that she had other patients to look in on, she tells them that she needs to get back to work. But if they have any questions to come find her. Martha hesitantly walks towards his bed and Alexis falls in behind her. Once they're inside the room, the door closes they just stare at the sight in front of them. He's lost a lot of weight. He's stuck in a plastic tent so they can't even touch him.

"Gram he's sleeping. But he looks really, really bad."

"Alexis, he's been stranded on an island for the last three years. To me, he looks great."

And this is what she loved about her grandmother. She could find the silver lining in any situation. They watched as he slept and what seemed like ten minutes to them, an hour and a half went by. It was the door swinging open that had their attention.

"Hi. I'm here to tell you that I have Mr. Castle's lunch."

The woman, who was wearing a set of scrubs and a surgical mask, entered with a tray. She asked them to step outside while she placed his tray inside his tent.

This made them realize how serious his case of malaria actually was.

"Alexis now that we spent some time with him I think it's time that we talked with his doctors. Maybe we can get a time frame on when he can be released."

"Gram, from what I read malaria once it's treated is manageable. There is a possibility that it can come back but it's rare."

"Let's just see what the doctor has to say about it okay?"

Rick had woken up to the smell of food. Really good food. Nothing like what he had been eating on the island and he opened his eyes to see the orderly finish zipping up his tent.

"Mr. Castle, this is a slight modification for your previous diet. This meal has foods high in protein. Chicken, beef, and pork. The dietician has decided that some fiber would help you become adjusted to eating better food. So, she added a bounty of green veggies. And for the dessert, we have chocolate pudding. But as a word of warning eat your meal cautiously but if you start to feel nauseous here is a bedpan here to use." The orderly tells him as she points to the bedpan.

"Thank you. And I'll keep that in mind." Rick said as he lifted off the lid for the tray.

Xx

Martha and Alexis are sitting in the patient lounge talking to Dr. Nelson.

"Mrs. Rodgers, Rick will be in quarantine for the next forty-eight hours once we found out he had malaria he's been there since he arrived here. Once that time is here we'll recheck the swelling in his brain. If he passes the tests that I will run, then his quarantine will be over. His fever had come down since he has been admitted three days ago, and if his appetite returns, then I don't see him being here any longer than three more weeks. But it's his appetite that concerns me he's basically been on a seafood diet. Mostly fish and crab what we're going to do is slowly introduce more proteins and more vegetables and fruits into his diet. I just hope that the transition between the food he was eating and our food turns out to be accepted by his body. Three years is a long time."

"So Dr. Nelson there's a good chance that he could be released after the three weeks is complete?" Alexis asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not. If his caloric intake is up to where it should be and his bodily functions are back to normal then I don't see a reason he can't go. Now in his case of malaria, there will be a drug he will need to take in order to stop future problems from becoming an issue regarding the disease. It's nothing more than taking a medication orally once a day."

Xx

If it was one thing she could do she could have the paperwork almost finished for the case with the boys were currently working on she had proved this time and again over the last three years. It was four fifteen in the afternoon just shortly after his third year missing. She knew she only had about a half an hour left before she was able to leave. But since making the decision to stay at her desk instead of investigating as a lead detective, Gates had replaced her. At first, she was pissed but she had no right to be because, after the incident with Kevin years ago, she knew that she would never be the same as a lead detective again. To this day she's still rattled and feels guilty that he was shot.

Gates had befriended her shortly after her decision to ride a desk instead of participating and investigating in the field. They had to come closer than what they were when she had first arrived after Roy was killed.

 _"Kate, I hate the fact that I'm losing my best detectives to something like this. If there's anything I could ever do to help you outside of the precinct you know how to get in touch with me."_

That had been the extent of their closeness. Until one day when they met for coffee and a couple of times after that when Kate asked about the testing procedure for Lieutenant. Gates was instrumental in giving her information on the upcoming exam and what her responsibilities would be if she passed it at the 12th. She decided to take the promotion test for Lieutenant. Since it was given over four months ago she was surprised when the notification came in the form of one Captain Gates telling her herself that she had passed. She was a new Lieutenant the next week if she wanted it.

Since that day the paperwork has been crazy, to say the least. Not only did she have to worry about the boys and the cases they were closing, but she had to take care of robbery and patrol reports from the field to Captain Gates as well. She didn't mind the pay bump either. She went from making $84,512 without overtime as a detective first to a salary of $107,882 without overtime for a lieutenant. And the money sure did come in handy.

Xx

They were heading back to his room again and when they walked through the door they noticed he was awake and had finished everything on his tray. Alexis moves slowly towards the tent so they can talk.

"Daddy. It's so good to finally see you after all this time."

"Alexis you don't know what this means to me. Seeing you standing there is more than I could ever hope for."

"I'm just glad that you're back among the living once more."

Rick thought about how he wanted to ask them about how Kate was doing but feared that he'd fumble it. So, he just came out and asked.

"Mother, Alexis, can you tell me about how Kate handled all of this?"

Martha just looked at Alexis with a sad look. But Alexis was the one who first spoke.

"Dad, a lot has happened since you've been gone."

"That's right Richard. Some things have changed."

Rick just looked at her with a sympathetic look on his face.

"What happened, mother?"

"Richard it's hard to say. What we do know is that Katherine was with us the day we found out you went missing. After that, she became the Huntress. She searched everything. She had maps, flight plans, maps of shipping lanes that were searched, the description of your aircraft, how much fuel it had on hand, and the piece of wing that they found in the Pacific. But then something happened. After about six months into her search, she decided that what she was doing was useless that this was going nowhere. Alexis and I wanted to take her to dinner one night so we suggested that we all make a night of it but she refused. Then she told me that seeing us would make it worse for her if she stayed at the loft. So, she cleared everything out of your office and retreated to her apartment. We've seen her less than a handful of times since that day."

"So she just left you? She gave up on me?"

"Dad, it's not like that. You should have seen how hard she worked for months! How much she had invested into finding you it killed her it really did. And after six months of not having you by her side, it took its toll on her and she just gave up there's no other way to describe it." Alexis explained.

"She's still in the city, right?" Rick hoped.

"Yes she is but she's no longer living in Manhattan. I think she moved somewhere to Brooklyn right after a year's time went by. But that information is years old I'm afraid."

"Is she still a detective with the 12th?"

"She is. But she is no longer in the field anymore after detective Ryan got shot."

"Ryan got shot?"

"Yeah, he did," Alexis added sadly.

"Why? What happened?" Rick practically screamed out.

"I don't know all the particulars dad. All I know is that detective Ryan, detective Esposito, and Kate were serving a warrant for a suspect. Somehow, she became distracted by seeing something in the suspect's apartment and didn't clear the rooms she was supposed to be clearing. The suspect gave the illusion that she left through the fire escape when actually she was hiding in one of the bedrooms that Kate didn't check. She fired directly at Ryan and he received a through-and-through wound which healed. But Kate's mental health was brought up. She was put on a six-month mandatory leave of absence to get her head straight. She had to see a psychiatrist and before going back to work she had to be cleared by the NYPD's psychiatrist. Ever since that incident we haven't seen or heard from her since."

"I'm so sorry dad."

Rick is stunned, to say the least. He can't believe that this could happen to her. But he thought for sure that they were going to be fine when he got back to New York and everything would become the same when he went missing….

 **A/N from Guest reviews chapter 27**

 **Guest #1: Rick is now on Upolu. It's the middle island between American Samoa and Samoa. This is the Island that has the Faleolo International Airport on it.**

 **Guest #2: At the time of Rick's arrival their main concern (doctors concern) were all too worried about his malaria. Identifying him took a back seat to fingerprints. And then Chloe knew who he was and the rest fell into place.**

 **Chapter 28 A/N: Guest #1: Grammer is corrected! Thanks for the good eye! I'm not too sure if coconut is classified as a fruit though. :(**

 **Guest #2: Alexis is pissed at Kate. There is no way that she'll even pick up the phone to let her know. But it will come back and bite her in the ass fear not!**

 **Guest #3: Purple, She has someone else to keep her informed about his return. So she will know when he gets back to the city.**


	30. Chapter 30

The next two weeks flew by for all of them. Rick was quickly becoming acclimated to his new food and exercise regiments. He had gained seventeen pounds in those two weeks and the doctors had given them the okay to start making arrangements to head back home a week early. The relief they all felt was something that calmed them. He was finally going to be coming home after three long years.

Alexis had made the flight arrangements. They would leave Samoa and fly to Hawaii. Stay there for two days and then fly the rest of the trip to New York with a two-hour layover in LA.

"Alexis look at this picture on the front page of the Samoa News." Her father said.

On the front page was a picture of two men each standing very proudly on the stern of their salvage ship alongside an older airplane. The second picture was a more detailed shot of the salvaged Electra model 10E that was lost at sea all those years ago. Little did Rick know it but shortly after he was rescued a plaque was installed at the head of Joseph's slip where his salvage operation parked their ships. On it, it has an embedded picture of Kanton Island and the number of days Rick was there before he was rescued. The Delta that made the trip to Kanton would be parked here forever.

"I know dad. Those are the two men who saved you from Kanton Island. That's Joseph and the other man is Fetu." Alexis says as she points to each man in the picture.

"Well I can say this, Fetu is a very big man. But I know he has a heart of gold."

"I met him once and you're right he's a very nice man. I dealt with his brother more than him though."

Rick looked at his daughter and since his mother was out securing ground transportation to the airport he felt that now was the time was now to ask his daughter about Kate.

He takes her hand and gives her a pained look. He wanted to be sure that he had her attention.

"Alexis, can you tell me how Kate is holding up after what happened to us?"

"Dad maybe it's better if we do this back in New York."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Dad, there is no easy way to tell you this but Kate has been on her own since you went missing. Well, a couple of months after you were lost that is."

"Wait a second, Alexis what are you saying? Did she even think about looking for me? Or did she just abandon me right after she found out I was missing?"

"Dad, it's not like that, quite the opposite in fact. When she first found out from Gina that you were missing she was pissed off at Gina and relentless in trying to find out what happened to you. I mean she was really obsessive on what she could find to figure out where you were. She had maps and possible flight routes that you could have taken, shipping lanes on what went by just about every island in the South Pacific and the ships that passed them. She was maybe hoping that someone would spot you, but after four months it just became something she was obsessed with. One day me and Gram decided to ease her back into reality again. We suggested that she take a day and come with us to dinner one night. And then just to take a break so she could recuperate from going out this non-stop and not burn out."

"So what happened?"

"Due to her inattentiveness during the serving of an arrest warrant, detective Ryan was shot because their suspect hid in a room that Kate did not clear. I've told you this already dad."

"Alexis, it will take my head a while to retain some of the information you tell me. So please don't look so pissed off at me if I forget certain parts of our conversations. So, back to my original question, this could have happened to anybody Kate included. Why has this become something that separated the three of you?" Rick asks.

"Dad she was given a mandatory leave of absence due to her mental instability in doing her job as a lead detective. Honestly, I don't think she was mentally unstable she just missed the hell out of you and it showed in her performance. And with you missing it just piled upon everything up she was trying to get through and deal with. Detective Ryan was fine after about a month but the damage that already been done. Kate and blames herself for what happened and she pulled herself from the field. Due to her own choice to work in this position her main job now is filling out reports for detectives Ryan and Esposito and filing them with the DA is what her job is now. As far as I know, the last I heard she only works from 8 a.m. until 5 p.m. She became very punctual. She worked a strict 8 hours and she was done."

"So is she still with the 12th?"

"I'm not sure dad I haven't seen her in over two years I couldn't tell you where she is. But I would guess she is close because Gram has seen her around a couple times."

"Sweetheart, the second we get back I want you to come with me to our place so we can all talk."

"Dad I'm not sure that is such a wise decision. To me, it felt like Kate had decided to cut herself off from all of us you included. She told Gram that being around us was too much of a reminder of how much she loves you. To me I think it was just the coward's way out but who am I to judge."

Rick couldn't believe the attitude of his daughter. To him, it seemed that there was more to it than Alexis had explained or would explain. He would wait until he arrived back in New York and see what Kate had to say about all of this.

He had forms to fill out and a couple of tests to take before the doctors released him from the hospital. He was going through the final tests and hoped that everything would be fine. Sitting in his room after the tech drew his blood he felt okay. His headache was not as bad when he was first brought in two weeks ago. He looked up when he heard the knock on his door.

"Hi, Rick."

"Dr. Nelson. Are the tests complete?"

"They are and you have no lingering effects from your malaria infection. But be warned that this strain could become active again. It's highly doubtful, but there is always that possibility. There are drugs that you can take to prevent this but you might want to check in with your doctor in New York just to be on the safe side."

"Thank you, Dr. Nelson, I really appreciate everything that you and the staff have done here for me."

"Anytime Rick. Just get back home safe this time, okay?"

"I will."

Just then Alexis and Martha walk back into his room. They noticed the forms have all been signed and are sitting on his bedside table, yeah he's ready to go.

"Ladies your man is free to go. Good luck." Dr. Nelson says as he opens the door and walks out.

Soon they are at the departure terminal at Faleolo, Samoa's International Airport. The Hawaiian leg of the flight will be about 15 and a half hours. It's good that they will have two days before moving on to Los Angeles from Hawaii. They're going to need the rest. Rick was given a sedative to get him through most of the flight from Samoa to Hawaii. His mother hopes he will take it because being stuck on a plane again just like it was three years ago might undo him. Their flight is called and he is apprehensive to start with, but Alexis calms him as they start making their way towards the gate. She tells him that people he knows have missed him and really want to see him. Soon they are sitting in their first-class seats. The flight attendant comes by with a bottle of water for Rick and Martha gives him his medication. Before the plane taxis to the runway Rick is asleep.

The touchdown at Honolulu International Airport jars Rick awake. He's quick to look around to make sure he's not sinking in the ocean. When he sees the relieved look on his mother's face he knows they're going to be all right. They exit the airplane and head to ground transportation. An executive car takes them to the Hilton about five miles from the airport. After checking in they have a quick dinner and Rick wants Alexis to talk to him about Kate now but he doesn't know how to approach the conversation after her attitude earlier in the day. After they finished eating Martha excuses herself back to the room to take a bath. This gives Rick an opportunity to ask Alexis to go for a walk on the beach.

"Pumpkin listen, actually I shouldn't be calling you that anymore because you're twenty-four years old. Alexis, I need to know why Kate would just not care anymore? You make it sound like she gave up before we even started."

"Dad, I don't know what to say. She was hell-bent on finding you she had every possible piece of information she could get her hands on but she just never found where you were. I think she was looking in the wrong area of the Pacific but she didn't think that because of the location of the piece of wing they found. So, she had concentrated her search far from where you actually were. And then one day we offered to take her to dinner just to give her a break because she been at this for so long, she just scrapped everything and stop looking altogether. Maybe she thought it was the end of the road or maybe she just got fed up with not making any progress. I don't know which but I do know that after that we rarely saw her anymore."

Rick knew that his daughter was holding back more than she was telling him, just couldn't figure out what it was.

Alexis hoped that her father would not pursue this line of questioning. She couldn't come out and tell him exactly what she had done. She would wait until she was confronted back in New York and only as a last resort before she told him exactly why she did what she did.

"Alexis when we get back to New York I want to see Kate. No excuses!"

Their walk on the beach ended back at their hotel and after they had a relaxing two days in Honolulu they left for New York.

By the time they arrive in Los Angeles, they had to hurry to terminal four to catch their connecting flight to New York. They had a forty-minute window to get to where they needed to be and they were going to be cutting it close as it was. Arriving at the gate Alexis presented their tickets on her phone to the scanner that the agent held. Now they were finally heading back to New York. Five and a half hours later they would be touching down at JFK she couldn't wait. Well, maybe she could…

 **A/N: I will address guest reviews here:**

 **Guest #1: There was no fruit on Rick's island. Castle was in quarantine. The CDC states that Malaria is not transferred from person to person. The hospital put forth these precautions for their staff. this included the surgical masks and the tent. Alexis and Martha could enter his room without these items.**

 **Guest #2: The guest reply I sent was found in chapter 19. The response to that reviewer is this: Guest #5: Kate was not working at the 12th. It will be explained in later chapters. Lanie is hurt because Kate cut her out of her life, so no Lanie is just as in the dark as everyone else. Since Kate cut off all contact (because she is hurt so badly) they know nothing about a baby. There is a reason Alexis wants to show up Kate. She wants to be the one to find her father. She could care less about what Kate knows or thinks she knows. That is the exact response. Nowhere in it does it say that she quit working for the NYPD. Since you don't know why she was suspended (and you will soon) this is how she can be filling out paperwork. NYPD detectives have a different promotion process. Detective Sergeants work out on the streets and a detective first-grade work towards being a Captain after taking the lieutenant's exam. This is true about the fruit. He wil need to do it slow.**

Guest #3:


	31. At Last

There's nothing like it in the world! He's finally back in the city he loves.

On their last day in Hawaii, his mother suggested that he should go out and be pampered. So, he did. He got his hair cut and styled, the beard that he could do nothing about when he was stranded was trimmed and then shaved off and quite honestly, he looked five years younger when it was gone. Then he treated himself to a manicure. But when he returns to the hotel his mother could see more fatigue in his face now. The scar above his right eye was even more pronounced since his haircut. And the scar on his arm while still there had become a little more faded.

"Richard you never did tell me how you received those scars." Martha asked and she pointed to each.

"Mother some things are better left unsaid. So let's just leave it at that. They are reminders of a time in my life that I would like to forget. Now enough of this, let's go to our favorite restaurant for dinner and then after we return and get a good night's sleep I have issues that I need to address first thing tomorrow morning."

"I understand Richard. Let's go. It's just me and you. Alexis has gone back to her place."

This was news to Rick. He didn't know that his daughter had moved out of the loft.

"What did you expect Richard? She's a grown woman and she's not under her daddy's thumb anymore. She decided that moving out would be best. She's not that far so don't worry, but she is her own person. If you want we can call her and have her meet us there..."

"No mother, I think it's just going to be us for dinner tonight. I do have something I wish to speak to you about though."

Xx

"Lily, you need to come with me now. We have to leave and go see your mommy."

"Why Andrea what's wrong?" Lily asked a little scared.

"There's something we need to see her about it's very important, but I promise that she's fine."

Andrea takes Lily's jacket, lunchbox and backpack then heads out of the preschool that she's in. Taking her hand tightly they walk out onto the sidewalk towards Kate's apartment. She has to get to Kate before anyone else tells her the news. She knows she has the day off and probably slept in being that it's only 10 in the morning and she hopes this is the case.

Their walk is a quick one and the second Andrea opens the lock with her key Lily heads for her toys in the living room.

"Kate? Are you here?" Andrea calls out.

Kate was enjoying the fact that she can sleep in today, but when she heard the key in the door she checked the time on her phone and found out it was only 9:52 in the morning. She couldn't imagine why Andrea was coming back so early and that she had Lily with her. She can hear her playing with her toys. She swings both legs over the edge of the bed and sits hunched over waiting for Andrea to knock on her door because she knows it's coming she just can't figure out why.

At the knock, Kate tells Andrea to come in the bedroom.

"Kate, are you sitting down? Duh of course you are! Forget I asked."

"Andrea, I don't know what's going on but can you get to the point? It would be so much easier if you did, you know instead of rambling. I can hear Lily out there playing with her toys and before you know it she's going to want to eat something because she's going to be hungry."

"Kate there's no easy way to tell you this but I have some information that you're going to find very upsetting."

"Upsetting? What can be that upsetting?"

"Remember the conversation we had about a month and a half ago about what your hopes and dreams were if he came back?" Andrea asked.

"Of course I do we just had the conversation not that long ago how could I forget."

"Well looks like you might have a chance and have that conversation with him... in person!"

"Andrea, what in the hell you saying? Please don't be jerking me around like this! This is too serious of a subject for you to do that to me and I am still half asleep. So, spill."

"It's all over social media. I know that you have no interest in getting your news this way, but it's been all over Twitter and every major news outlet. Kate, they found him. But he was found about three weeks ago. He had malaria when they found him and that's what he was being treated for at a hospital on Samoa. From what I can tell he's back in the city now."

"Oh god no! Andrea this is beyond bad. He's going to know that I left him. I can guarantee you that his daughter is filling his head with all sorts of different stories about how she was the strong one for him and I was the one who gave up."

"Kate, you can't think like this! You had his child. All right I'll tell you what we're going to do. Get up out of bed and get dressed. I'll feed Lily a quick snack and then we will both go over and talk to your dad."

Kate just looks at Andrea knowing that she's probably right. Her father would know exactly what to do and since they have been getting on better together over the last year she can count on his support in a situation like this, especially like this.

Andrea gives Lily a quick snack while Kate showers and dresses. As she dresses she knows that the only advantage she has to remain hidden from him is that she no longer lives at the apartment she used to live at when Rick and her we're seeing each other. So that his her only saving grace right now. She knows that Rick will go back to her old apartment first to try and find her. And it's only a matter of time before he finds out where she is now so she's got to do this quickly.

They take Kate's cruiser to her father's place in Brooklyn and luckily, he's in the middle of a big case that affords him the time to do some work from home rather than go into the office today.

Ringing the bell to his home she stands there patiently waiting for him to come to answer it.

"Good morning Katie. Why are you, Andrea, and Lily here?" Jim asked her a little confused still holding paperwork for his case in his hand with his glasses pushed back up on his head.

"Dad, I need to talk to you. We have some news."

"Okay then, come on in and let's talk."

 _ **30 minutes later at Jim Beckett's home…**_

Jim sat there astonished. He could not believe what he had just heard.

"Katie, are you certain of this?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure dad, but Andrea had heard that he was found on an island in the Pacific and was rushed to a hospital on Samoa through social media sites and the news. He had malaria but he was treated and allowed to go back to New York."

"What are you feeling now honey?"

"Dad, I thought I lost him forever and that hurt. And you know how I just abandoned his family when I found nothing about his disappearance. And the fact that his daughter went behind my back by breaking into my old apartment, he will hate me for what I have done to him."

"Katie, this will be a hard time for the both of you. He has been missing for a little more than three years. So, until you find out what he went through you can't judge him and you have to let him come to you first."

"Sadly, that's what I'm afraid of. I know he will be coming to find me first before he does anything else. But Dad knows nothing of Lily. He never knew I was pregnant with his child when he went missing. I was going to tell him the night we were supposed to have dinner together the day after he left."

"Katie there's not much you can do about it now, it's like closing the barn door after the horses ran out. You're going to have to tell him that he has a daughter and deal with what happens afterward."

"Kate think of it like this, this could be the opportunity that might bring you back to each other. Lily could be the one thing that smooths over what happened. Maybe." Andrea cautiously said.

"Andrea, how would you feel if this were you?"

"You can't think about it like that Kate. I am not in this situation now, you are. Listen I'm your friend so please don't put me in a spot like that."

"I'm sorry Andrea." Kate looked at her father and had a thought.

"Dad, what do you think about me going to talk to Martha about what to do next?"

"I think that this would be a step in the right direction, Katie. When did you want to do this? And do you want me to come with you?"

"I think that would be good if Rick is home you could be a buffer of sorts between us."

"Okay, but when?" Jim asked.

"First thing tomorrow morning?" Kate suggested.

"Good. I'll meet you at your place at eight am."

"Dad, what am I going to tell Lily?"

"Katie, I think once Rick finds out that he has a daughter the rest will come easy. Let him tell her that he's her daddy."

"Kate it will be fine," Andrea told her.

Kate, Andrea, and Lily gathered their things and left her dad's house heading for their favorite diner in Manhattan. As they drove to the diner Kate had a lot to think about. Mostly how Martha would feel about her coming to talk to her about her granddaughter that she knew nothing about. But her main concern was what Rick would do. She knew that he had every right to hate her for what she held from his mother and daughter, but she hoped that he would understand.

 **A/N: Guest review replies to follow.**

 **Guest: Kate, yes in chapter 32 Rick meets his daughter.**

 **Guest: Anna, Martha would have reached out to Kate, but Rick wanted to handle this himself. I would love to write every interaction between these characters but to do this well, the chapter would be like reading a dictionary. The first time Kate talks to Martha is about to happen in chapter 32. She has had no contact with her at all.**

 **Guest # 1: I understand about the civil service tests for ranks higher than sergeant. What I should have written is that Kate was promoted on her merit. And Yes the NYPD still from time to time does this.**

 **Guest #2: This was my bad! It (believe it or not) was really a typo. It somehow got a 1 in front of the 7. So he only gained 7 pounds in the time he was at the hospital. My humble apologies. Yes, you are right about the infection control procedures. The staff was gowned and masked to protect Rick from them, not the other way around. Yes, Joseph and Fetu recovered Amelia Earheart's plane.**

 **Guest: Ruthie, Thank you for the kind words! They mean a lot.**

 **Guest #3: Th staff is preventing Rick from getting their germs. he is very susceptible to a cold at this point.**

 **Guest #4: I am glad that you looked up the nutritional value of a coconut. But have you read up on what can happen if you eat/drink too much of these Nuts? (At least that is the category they fall under, I think!)**


	32. The Talk

**A/N 1: Many who are reading this might be a little upset with the outcome of this chapter. Please don't kill the writer. All will work itself by the end of this story... he says as he tries to find a rock to hide under...**

What his mother told him was beyond what he could even understand or even think about without losing more than his temper. He was livid. He can't believe that Alexis would stoop to doing something this low. He would confront her, but that would be the first thing he'd do when he calmed down. Right now, just wanted to digest his food along with the information he had just received from his mother about his daughter's dirty dealings. There is no way she can be his daughter if she can do something like this.

During dinner, they caught up. The past three years have been hard on his mother. She never told Alexis this but she had a mild stroke a couple of months after Kate left and she had moved out of the loft it, was easier to mask her symptoms until she was back to her flamboyant self again. Rick wanted to know if she had been completely and thoroughly checked over since then. She assured him that she had gone through enough tests and had seen many different specialty doctors in order to ensure her health was a top priority. She still gets a check-up every six months to make sure that she's okay.

During their dinner, they talked about many things and Rick tried to explain how hard it was to be on an island all by yourself. He had told her about his journal that he kept for a short time but even after seven months it became too tedious to write. He told her about his diet, exercise regimen, and coconut milk. She got to kick out the coconut milk stories.

"So tell me mother have you seen or heard from Kate at all since the time she left?"

"Richard for the first six months he was a staple in the loft. I mean she never left. She treated your disappearance the way she would treat any case of hers, she never gave up. She was always reaching for the next clue but in this case, sadly there wasn't one for her to find. I guess she just got so frustrated not being able to solve whatever happened to you that she just gave up. And you can't blame her Richard, you really can't."

"Mother I don't blame her. But it's just that it seems so hard to believe that she would just cut off all ties from you and Alexis even though Alexis did what she did. I just don't understand why she would be just shut down like that."

"Sweetheart people have different ways of dealing with their grief. You have to remember that she lost you and maybe thinking about you every day by seeing us would break her heart over and over again. It's not to say that I don't miss the girl because I do but this is how she coped."

Soon they are finished with their meal and Rick and his mother return back to the loft. He has not spent much time here since his return to civilization but it's home for him and he loves it.

Martha who loved every hour of their meal together thought back to how he looked and processed the information she'd given him. He took it well but she could see the rage building up in her son. What tops off the evening is the unknown call she receives. Thankfully her son is in the bathroom washing up.

"Hello, Martha Rodgers speaking."

"Hello Martha, it's...

"Katherine dear, how have you been? It's been a while and I do question your timing."

"I've been better Martha. I was wondering if I could come over and talk to you? And I know that my timing really sucks. I only just found out this afternoon."

"I'm glad that you know that he's back in the city. What did you want to talk about dear?"

"Well, it's a long and complicated story. Doing this in person would be best."

"Okay, Katherine what is your day like tomorrow?"

"I'm free after two tomorrow afternoon. Can we meet at your studio?"

"Grand idea just come over to the studio and I'll end my twelve thirty class a little early."

"Thanks, Martha."

 _ **One week after Rick has returned to NYC…**_

Rick gets up showers gets dressed and heads over to Kate apartment. He knows that this is the one she had ever since Dunn's destruction of her last apartment. He stands in the hallway and gives three quick raps to the door and waits.

He hears nothing inside and it gives him the indication that no one is home. But just as he turns to leave an older small Asian woman comes to the door opens it as far as the chain will allow and asks who's there.

"Excuse me I'm wondering if you can tell me if a Kate Beckett is here?" Asking as he turns back to address her.

"No, no Kate Beckett here. She move away long time. Not know where."

"Thank you," Rick says knowing that he won't get any more information out of this woman so he turns and leaves.

"Good Luck!" The small woman yells at him.

He has an idea. He'll go to the morgue and talk to Lanie. He hopes that she still works there but it has been three years, so he's not that confident. Not trusting his instincts, he detours and makes his way over to what he still hopes is Lanie's apartment and knocks on the door.

"Richard Castle! As I live and breathe. I read the reports about your rescue from the island you were stranded on for three years on Twitter and now I can see that they're all true. So, sweetie what can I do for you?" Lanie asked as she releases him from her bear hug.

"Lanie I'm trying to find Kate. She's not in the apartment she was in after Dunn blew hers up. Do you know where she is?

"Rick she moved to the East side between 1st and 2nd Avenues I think, but I'm not one hundred percent sure. She is somewhere over there, but I have no idea where. We haven't been in touch in over two years. But I'm pretty sure if you give Ryan a call he can give you her address. She needs to keep it on file because of the promotion."

He had only been back a week. There was no way that he'd call Ryan, He's not sure that he'd believe him if he did. He wouldn't. But the new job did raise an eyebrow though.

"Promotion?"

"Yeah, a promotion. Last year she became a Lieutenant and she really doesn't leave the squad. She's in at eight and out by four every day."

"Wait a second, she doesn't work cases anymore? If she doesn't do that what does she do?"

"Rick listen she took your disappearance hard. To her, it was like you died and, in her eyes, you did. So, she scaled back on everything. She didn't go out in the field after the incident with Ryan and now all she does is paperwork all the time. She manages the 12th's robbery, homicide, and vice squads. She reports directly to Captain Gates. As for her personal life, she shut that down as well. She doesn't date, doesn't go out with me, doesn't have girl's nights out anymore.

"Lanie I hate to take this information from you and run but there are a couple calls I have to make right now."

"Rick make the calls from here. I'll make you a quick bite to eat because it's almost lunchtime. Relax do what you need to do and I'll be back with something to eat okay?

"Lanie I really appreciate it thank you very much. And by the way what happened to Ryan?"

Rick grabs his cell phone from his jacket pocket and calls up Jon. Jon hasn't heard from him in over five years but he does owe him a favor or two. The call connects and Jon is not who answers. Whoever it is, it's no longer Jon. It's someone he's never heard before.

"Hello, Astoria Investigations what can I do for you?" Comes the abrasive voice of Jill.

"Jon please," Rick asks timidly.

"Richard Castle, holy shit is that you?" Jill asks.

"Yeah, it's me who is this?"

"Rick it's me Jill, Jon's wife."

"Oh, thank God! So how is he doing Jill?"

"Rick, Jon passed away about a year-and-a-half ago. He was involved in a case that involved the NYPD and our agency trying to capture a fugitive who jumped bail and committed another crime in the process. There was a shootout and he, along with two other NYPD officers were shot and killed."

"Damn Jill, I'm so sorry. He was a good friend.

"Thanks, Rick. But enough about him Rick you knew that he was the kind of person who lived larger than life. Can I ask why you called?"

"Well, it's useless now because he's not here with us but he did owe me and I just needed a favor. It's no big deal I'll find someone else to take care of it."

"Oh no, you don't! He told me he owed you so that's where I come in. Just give me what you need and I'll have it for you quickly." Jill told him.

"I need the exact address of one Katherine Beckett. She's an NYPD lieutenant. I know she moved from lower Manhattan in two thousand and twelve, but to where I don't know. I'll call you back when you have the information." Rick was ready to hang up.

"Whoa, hold on there Rick, this won't take that long. Three minutes to be exact. Give me a second."

Rick hears typing on a keyboard and before he knows it she's spitting out an address to him.

"327 2nd Avenue Apartment 10 D as in Delta. That's where she lives right now."

"Jill you're a lifesaver thank you so much. I'll never forget this."

"Rick we still owe you. Just be safe out there okay?"

"Sure thing Jill."

Rick ends the call just as Lanie comes back into her living room with a very large roast beef sandwich on a Kaiser roll with lettuce and mayo and tomato. She places a ham and cheese sandwich down on the coffee table opposite him for herself along with two bottles of water and they sit and eat together. When their meal is finished Lanie asks,

"So I take it you found out where she is now?"

"I did Lanie. She's over on 2nd Avenue. That's where I'm heading next, I really do appreciate the sandwich it hit the spot thank you very much."

"Rick, when you see her tell her that we all miss her. Work hasn't been the same since you've been gone. Or her for that matter."

"I'll tell her when I see her Lanie you can count on that.

"Of that, I am sure Richard Castle. When you get back into the swing of things, we will talk. I've missed my friend."

Rick stops at the doorway, turns around and lays a very simple kiss on Lanie's cheek hugging her in the process.

Rick turns to her front door and leaves. And in no time and a cab is heading across town over to 337 2nd Avenue with Rick in it. The cabbie pulls up adjacent to the bus stop and when Rick gets out of the cab after paying the man he notices a very clean neighborhood. Wine and spirits store, a dry cleaner, and the thing that catches his eye the most is a preschool. He doesn't understand why she would choose to live over a preschool, but then again, she is ten floors up.

The main entrance to her building is adjacent to the children's preschool entrance. Someone is coming out of the entrance and he plays the part of a messenger so he can gain gains access to the door. He presses the elevator button to call the car to the floor and once he gets in he's the only occupant inside. He presses the button for the tenth floor and the doors close. The elevator car ascends quickly. Fifteen seconds later he's on the tenth floor searching for apartment 10D. He locates the apartment and stands there staring at the peephole hoping someone would answer. But he needs to knock first in order for that to happen. He just hopes that she is home when he does knock.

Xx

When she hears it she knows exactly who it is by the way he knocks on the door. He's always had this way about him and she knows it. Her heart skips a beat.

 _Please be home, please be home, please be home._ This the only thing running through his head right now because he really does want her to be home. They have a lot to talk about and he won't pass judgment on her yet because he still has to confront his daughter and he will. But he wants to get her side of the story before he accuses either of them of anything.

The door swings open and Kate just stands there staring at him.

"Kate! Hi." This is going to be so awkward he thought.

"Oh God, it's true. You're actually standing right here in front of me!" _She wants to be wrapped up in his arms so badly._

 _She hasn't changed at all, she is still as beautiful as always._ God _, I want to hold her and never let her go again._

They just stare at each other for what feels like an hour but in actuality, it's only ten minutes.

"My God where are my manners I'm so sorry. Would you please come in?" She asks with a hint of shame.

"Thank you, Kate. I have a lot to talk to you about and it's not going to be easy, I know it won't be. Is there someplace where we can sit and talk?"

"Sure Rick have a seat on the couch over here. But be mindful of the toys that are spread out all over the place."

Rick couldn't believe what he just heard. Maybe she was watching her niece or a friend's child. Kate Beckett was one person who never wanted anything to do with children. They hadn't talked about it when they were together, but he knew she was against kids right from the start.

"No problem Kate there aren't that many toys on the couch anyway so I'll just sit here." He finds a toy free cushion and sits.

Kate sits down on the loveseat across from Rick. She's pulling an imaginary string on the hem of her shirt when he asks,

"So this is your new place now?"

"It is. And for reasons that you can't really understand right now."

"I don't know Kate, why don't you try me?"

So try him she did. She started from when she found out when he went missing from Gina. She then told him she worked non-stop taking thirty days off at one time to try to locate what happened to his plane. When she found nothing out about the plane, she was at work when she was told of the coordinates of a piece of his plane were located. She had marked it on her map. But according to his daughter, the area she was looking at was totally in the opposite direction of where she thought he would be. And then she told him after six months she gave up everything. She couldn't be burning the candle at both ends and still be able to do her job. So, she cut off everything with his family.

"Kate, don't you know that they would have supported you no matter what? They would have been there for you."

"Rick you've got to understand, anything that I saw or felt when I was near them reminded me of you. And it was painful very, very painful, so painful it broke my heart. So instead of seeing them as a reminder of you, I decided to protect my heart. I honestly never thought that you were going to be found…. alive."

Rick took the hint that she thought that he'd never make it back. But he had.

"Kate, thinking of you was the only thing that got me through the day. Every day! I thought of you looking at the stars right before I was rescued I could have sworn they were jumping around on their own accord just making up constellations as they went, which hey, I know it's kind of crazy but if it would bring me back to you then I'd let them do it all the time."

They talked about his time on Kanton and his routine during his three-year absence. He told her about his fight with a coconut crab and how he ended up with a scar on his calf to show for it and that that particular crab never saw the light of day again.

"Kate tell me something."

"What is it, Rick?"

"Will we ever get back to where we were as a couple before all of this happened?"

"We might be able to, but there is something we need to talk about before we try though."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Rick asked with a little giddiness in his voice, something he would regret later.

"I think it might be better if I show you. Are you okay with that?"

"I don't see why not. It's not like you'll get lost."

"Rick!" She shouted.

"What… too soon?"

"I need to make a call. Can you wait here until I get back?" She said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I can Kate."

Kate walks into the protection of her bedroom leaving Rick sitting on the couch and dials Andrea's number by heart. She is close by because Kate knew that it would not take him that long for him to find her. But as the phone rings Kate can't get over how easily they both fell back into their old ways in such a short time. Well almost.

"Kate?" Andrea answered.

"It's me. You need to bring her over. It's time."

"Are you sure? Don't you want to wait a day? Maybe let him warm up to the idea?"

"No Andrea, he needs to know now."

"Alright, but just note that this is against my better judgment. We'll be there in about thirty seconds."

"Duly noted."

Kate walks back into her living room wondering how she will explain this to him. When she returns she sits a little closer to him and she starts.

"Rick, there are some things in my life that I've done that have not always been in everyone's best interest, mine included. But what I've held from your mom and Alexis and by extension you, could be seen as unforgivable. But in my defense, you were gone from my life."

"Kate, just because you were heartbroken I'm sure that you had a reason for doing what you did."

"You won't be thinking that in about ten seconds."

Rick looked at her with a quizzical look and then there was a knock on the door. Kate got up and answered the door.

"Thanks, Dre. I'll keep her here tonight, okay?" she whispered.

"Sure, Kate. If you need anything just call me."

"I think we'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kate took Lily's hand and guided her into the living room. Rick moved his head and was looking towards her bedroom and never noticed her return from the living room doorway. When she sat next to him he turned towards her. Seeing the toddler, he said,

"So Kate, this must be your little niece. She's a cutie!"

"Rick remember when I told you that I had done some unforgivable things before?"

"Yes, why?"

"Rick, meet Lily. Lily meet Rick."

The two of them just locked their eyes on one another and then in that second, she knew that he knew.

"Kate?" Rick asked hesitantly fearing the one thing he hoped was not true. He turned back to Kate and asked her with his eyes.

"Yes Rick, she is our daughter."

Rick just sat there not knowing what to do next. This was a blow that he never saw coming he felt like he was going to pass out. He was numb all over. The first thing that came to his mind when he could think straight was that she did this all alone without him. God, what an idiot he was. He left her when she needed him most.

"Kate, I don't know what to say that can make any of this better. There are just so many things running through my mind right now and I can't make sense out of any of them."

"Rick let me be honest with you from the start. The day you left for your tour we had dinner plans for the next night at that Italian place that you love do you remember?" With his nod of admission, she went on. "That was when I was going to tell you that you were going to be a dad again and that I was in love with you. And obviously, you know what happened next because you never came back. The reason I kept her from Martha and Alexis was that she was my only link to you. I know that Martha must have told you about what Alexis had done because she had no faith in me whatsoever. I in no way was keeping Lily from them as any kind of payback or punishment. I just could not let her become a part of what I was trying to forget. I can only hope that you forgive me for that."

"Kate, how old is she?"

"She'll be three on December eleventh."

Rick just looked at her and took her in. She has her mother's chestnut brown curls and his blue eyes. She's tall for her age and from what he saw she has a very kind nature.

"Can I hold her Kate?"

"Sure."

Rick reaches for Lily and she instinctively backs away from him a little. He's not sure what to do in this situation.

"Lily, baby, it's okay. This man is not a bad man. He is a friend."

Lily doubts her mother but cautiously ventures towards Rick keeping an eye on him as she does.

Rick lifts her from the floor and places her on his leg so that she is facing Kate. He can't believe that he is a father once more. They start to warm up to each other and before long he has her talking up a storm. But with the way she talks so animatedly she soon starts to lose steam. Kate knows that it's only a matter of time before she drifts off to sleep right where she sits.

"Rick, I think we need to cut this reunion short, it's getting kind of late and she's getting tired."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry it's been a while since Alexis was this age."

"Let me get her set up in bed and I'll be back and then we can talk."

Rick watches as the transfer of Lily between them is basically seamless. Kate walks to her bedroom gets her in pajamas places her down into her crib and she never wakes up. She turns on the baby monitor next to her dresser and stands at the door waiting to make sure she's asleep. Closing the door quietly she heads back to the living room where she left Rick. When she gets back there she sees that he hasn't moved a muscle from when she left. When she sits down with him now she put some space between them.

"So Kate, I have a daughter. Rick says happily.

"No Rick, I have a daughter. Listen we're going to need to set some ground rules here and they have to be adhered to. First, you are going to have to call before you come over to see Lily. A lot has changed since you've been missing. She is my top priority and my life revolves around her now. There's nothing I would not do for my child."

"Kate, you can't be serious, right? "This is our child! We made her together, I'm her father!" Rick almost shouts out but he remembers the little girl sleeping in the next room.

"That's true. But Rick you were gone for three years and I'm the one who raised her. I'm the one who calms her when she had nightmares in the middle of the night. I am the one she walked to when she took her first steps. I'm the one who was there with her when her teeth were cutting through her gums. I've been there since day one Rick and you haven't."

"I was stranded on a god damn island! Don't you think that if I knew this I would have been here? Kate, I need to see my daughter."

"And you will Rick you will but not until you call first because of my work hours and my time with her are the priority. We will make time for you to see her."

"So I guess asking you to move into the loft would be useless now, right?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Rick, you will see her. I will never stop that from happening. But getting her used to you will take some time. That's non-negotiable. All I am asking is that we take this slowly. This is for her right now and she needs time. She was told that you were lost and you died but somewhere in her heart she knew differently."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a long story. It will be one of the first I tell you when we can sit and talk for more than an hour."

"Where does that leave us, Kate?"

"I'm not sure Rick. But I think that maybe you should start with Alexis and then maybe then we can talk."

"Kate, tell me what she did that was so bad."

"Rick I was one to never interfere with you and your daughter's relationship. But if you want my honest opinion she is an underhanded, backstabbing, cold-hearted bitch."

Rick got up off the couch, stood there and thought about what she said. Silently he walked to her front door and walked out without saying another word. Thinking all the way home he realized that he really needed to talk to his daughter. But something tells him this will be the very last conversation they will have together.

Xx

Martha sits on her couch in her studio. Her last class had just finished for the day and she decided that a glass of wine would calm her. She hoped that it would. She turned to look at the clock and knew that right at this moment her son was probably finding out that he had a little girl...

 **A/N 2: Guest reviews answered here...**

 **Guest #1: Thanks for the coconut information. I am glad that you sent it. He will find out about Alexis, and he will deal with it in the next chapter.**

 **Guest #2: Black Pawn gave Rick a memorial on the web. Once they lost him they could care less about him. If he wasn't making them cash so...**

 **Guest Anna: I am sorry if it felt like the time frame was close, but the way it was written, there was a larger gap of time. Martha really didn't figure it out until it was too late. And yes right before he was found.**

 **Guest #3: Castle will go on a clothing spree soon. His dentist, personal doctor, and nutritionist have already seen him and he is fine, well as fine as a man can be who was stranded on an island for three years.**

 **Guest #4: I am well aware that you know what the procedure for advancing to Lieutenant is. But could you just roll with this one small oversight on my part? This is fiction, but I really do a lot of research to get this right, well in this case maybe not enough...**


	33. Showdown

**A/N: This chapter will be just as bad as the last one. But my promise to all who are reading this, that this will get better. Many times we say and do things in certain situations that we regret. This is one of those times...**

He arrives at her apartment and looks it over from the comfort of the car he sits in. It turns out that since his license had expired some time ago and he was not able to renew it right away, he is now at the mercy of his car service. He's been putting this off for the past two days and you'd think he'd learn by now but no, he hasn't no matter what she'll still be his little girl, but armed with new information she won't be for long.

He gets out of the back seat of the car and tells the driver to not to wait because he's not sure how long it will be before he's able to leave and it's getting late. He walks up to the door, looks for her name on the directory and rings the corresponding bell. He doesn't know what she paid for this place but whatever it is was it should have come with a doorman instead of having an accessible vestibule. It's not too shabby but she could have done better, way better than this, especially for this part of New York City.

Xx

She knew today was coming and now it just became real when the car pulled up right out in front of her apartment. It's going to be hard to explain this to him in a way that he would understand why she was doing what she was doing but she was going to try. She hated the way their relationship became strained since they returned back to the city but, in a way, she had caused this. Maybe she could convince him that his rescue was worth alienating Kate. Somehow, she knew tonight would be a test of their ability to overcome these circumstances and survive.

The time was now. The buzzer for the entry door sounded and she buzzed him in. The knock came too fast for her liking.

"It's open," Alexis shouted out from the bedroom hoping that he heard her.

Rick twisted the door handle and opened the door. After entering the apartment, he gingerly walked over shoes and other outer garments that were lying on the floor haphazardly. For being his daughter, this is not what he expected. He expected a living quarters that was squared away and maintained with pride. What he saw here was here was total chaos. There were old take-out containers and dishes that were sitting on the coffee table. Then when he ventured a look towards the sink it was filled with coffee cups and other assorted utensils. He wondered if she ever lived here at all because he noticed what he thought was mold creeping up on her plate that was sitting next to the dishwasher. Being that she was in her bedroom he sat down on a clean section of the couch and waited for her to come out.

"I'm so sorry Dad. I was in the middle of putting clothes away when you knocked on the door." Alexis said walking into the living area.

Rick looks around the room and couldn't understand what she had been putting away because it looks like everything she owned was lying on the floor in front of him.

"Alexis why don't you come over here and sit down and so we can talk."

"Okay, dad."

Alexis sat about a cushions distance from her father looking at him wishing this was already over.

"So, this is your new place?"

"Yes, it is I got it cheap and it's pretty much close to where I need to be to get to work."

"Speaking of work where is it actually that you do this task?"

"Dad, come on this is not about me. You came over here with an agenda in mind so let's get to it. I know you too well… still."

"Your right about that. So, let's talk. I heard from your grandmother that your mother is looking for a payout and she wants to take over my estate. Alexis, you do know that there are certain fail-safes in effect that prevent her from coming anywhere near what I have left for you."

"Dad this is not about Mom."

"Then tell me what it is about Alexis because you've been distant and very withdrawn since we've returned back to New York."

"Dad there's a lot going on that you know don't about and I am partially to blame for some of it."

"All right Alexis this time, for a change, you be the storyteller. I'm sure you can weave something from that mind of yours into an encouraging story that I might enjoy."

If there was one time when she wanted to squirm, it was right now. He knew something and he wasn't giving up what he knew to her and this scared her.

"Well, the day you went missing we had a party set up for you at the loft. We were just about to pick you up from JFK when Gina called to explain how she "lost" you. I was in tears. It was Kate who stepped up to take charge and she did. But after she found nothing about where you were, she became obsessed. I mean she never took a break from looking for you. Before the incident with Ryan, she was injured during an interrogation. That gave her thirty days off. So, she commandeered your office and had everything laid out on your desk."

"Okay so why did she leave then?" Rick asked.

"Well, we might have pushed her to take a break in order to keep her sane or happy take your pick. One night we decided me and Gram that is, to take Kate out for a good relaxing meal. But when we suggested this she took it the wrong way, I think she thought we were trying to handle her. She just shut everything down. I mean everything. It had been about a month and she had been going at this for the entire time right up to that point. So, she threw everything out and said that that seeing us every day would break her heart over and over again."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me everything, Alexis?" You are not usually this unforthcoming.

She knew that he knew something about what she'd done, but maybe he was fishing. She could use the ploy that worked on her grandmother and just play it off as innocence it worked before maybe it might work ag…

"Don't try to bullshit me, Alexis! I know what you've done and don't try to hide behind your innocent look either because it won't work this time. It might have worked on your grandmother, but it won't work on me. Now cut the shit and tell me how you fucked this up so badly. And trust me, Alexis, you are this close to being disowned." He said holding up his forefinger and thumb showing her the distance between them. "You are skating on thin ice and I will have no problem cutting you out of my life."

"Dad I ran Kate, Javi, Kevin, Captain Gates, Lanie and Jenny looking for information about your disappearance."

"Ran? What do you mean by ran? And when did you do this?" Rick asked a little shocked.

"About a year into your disappearance."

"So you went behind their backs, my friend's backs and looked into their lives without their permission?"

"No."

"What do you mean by no? You better be straight with me!"

"That's not all I did."

"Tell me what you did now!"

"I ran phone records and financials on each of them. More so on Kate." Alexis literally cringed when she said this.

"WHY?" He screamed.

"Dad, I thought that she had more information on where you were. She was hiding it from me and I needed to find you."

"Alexis, does looking for this information give you the right to pry into peoples lives? Did you ever confront her with this, and why would you need to know about their money habits? And don't lie to me!"

"Yes, I did ask her about it. But she was looking in the wrong area for you. I could tell by the coordinates she was looking into. As for the money, I needed to know if she was spending anything else to find you."

"So you just let her keep looking in that area. You never thought of telling her that she might be wrong? You let her look and look in that area knowing that I was nowhere in that part of the Pacific?

"I wanted to be the one to find you! You are my father."

"I can't believe this! At least that was all you did. I'm mad but I think that I can move past what you've done."

"There's more." _But she won't tell him everything else she'd done. I'll just tell him what he want's to hear._

Rick just gave her a look that could kill. He wondered what could be worse than looking into their lives, but he would not have to wonder for too long.

"I needed the information she had so I hired a private investigator, and he, in turn, had a questionable person break into her apartment." _And plant listening devices, which I need to have taken out before he finds out that they're there._

"You had someone break into the apartment where my daughter was! You put her safety at RISK?"

"Dad, what are you talking about? I was never at her apartment, well not in an illegal way." _If he knew what I knew, he'd kill me with his bare hands._

"Never mind. Wait when were you there?"

"I went to her old apartment to try and see if she'd go out with me and Lanie one night for a girls only night. She said yes but then she started acting strange and changed her mind."

 _All this is starting to make sense now Rick thought. Kate knew that Alexis had someone break into her apartment and then she did two things. First, she moved and then she really shut everyone from my family out of her life. Damn you, Alexis._ _Rick thought to himself as more of the pieces of this puzzle fell into place._

"Do you like this place Alexis?"

"It's okay, why dad?" She didn't like where his question was going.

"Do you own it?"

"No, I lease it year to year why dad? You're beginning to scare me a little."

"You should be afraid. And you should also be ashamed of what you've done. The daughter I knew would never do something this underhanded and deceitful."

"Dad, you know me. I am not that daughter."

"Yes, yes you are in so many ways, I used to know you, but not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Alexis you've become vindictive, hurtful, and above all, a common thief. Enjoy this place while you can because when the year for this lease is up you're out on your ass. I won't be paying a cent for you anymore. You are cut off Alexis both as my daughter and financially, and it pains me to do this but you brought this on yourself. I will give you some pocket money for a thirty day period, but after that, your free ride is over. I hope that you went out and received a higher education while I was missing because you will need it out there in the real world."

"Dad! Why are you doing this?"

"Alexis this is not the way I raised you. I get that I was missing for three years and that you felt threatened by what Kate and I might have had back before I went missing but what happened then was something that you didn't like or you couldn't control. I don't know what you don't like about Kate, but I love her. I always have."

"Dad, don't do this! She is hiding something from us! I don't know what it is but it's something that she hid well."

"Alexis, I was not going to tell you this because I thought of being vindictive just as you have been, but I am not that kind of person. You're right about Kate she was hiding something from _you_ and I can't blame her for doing so."

Rick gets up off the couch and heads for her front door.

"So what's her big secret then? Come on dad tell me, since you're cutting me off it's the least you can do!"

As he turned the handle and opened the door he hesitated for a second and without turning around he said,

"You have a little sister."

The door slammed shut leaving a stunned, dazed, and speechless Alexis Castle standing in her living room.

She stands there wondering who's apartment the Private Investigator actually bugged.

 **A/N Guest replies to follow:**

 **Guest #1: Alexis did not do anything that heinous. What she did was violate someone's trust namely Kate's. Kate knew that her apartment was broken into and quickly put it together who it was.**

 **Guest #2: I do apologize for offending your heritage. As of now, it has been corrected.**

 **Guest #3: Kate was alone raising a baby for three years all alone. She will see the mistake she has made.**

 **Gu61: It's not that Alexis did something so terrible. What she did was lose the trust that other people had of her in order for her to gather information. How would you feel if someone went behind your back to get something you had, whether or not it was something that could be used to find someone? I don't think that you'd be too happy.**

 **Guest #5: You might be right it might be ridiculous and Kate would be so happy to see Rick again! But in this story, she's not. She has a lot of feelings and emotions to work through and it will take some time for that to happen. Plus she has a daughter to worry about. It's not an ideal situation for her, but it will get better this I promise.**

 **Guest #6: I may have flubbed the time frame for Kate actually leaving the loft. So for you and anyone else reading this, she left after one month.**

 **Guest #7: Thank you for looking for the civil service information.**

 **Guest #8: Andrea has been Kate's close friend for the last three years. She's helped when she needed someone to watch Lily, she and Kate have talked about a lot of things that concern Lily's emotional well being. What spell are you talking about? And what kind of book? A magic book? Not sure what you meant with that comment.**

 **Guest #9: It's true Rick did lose 50 lbs. But that's when he was on the island. He has since gained some of that weight back so his clothes are not falling off of him. Plus he has a new wardrobe now even if it's not written in the story.**

 **Guest #10: Yes she was just plain nasty, but her comments were a defense mechanism and her tune will change quickly.**


	34. Knowing what to do

There are times he wishes that he'd never got on that plane because if he didn't, his life would be so much easier right now. He sits at his desk with his laptop open looking at the sad excuse of a bank account he has. He never realized what kind of mess other people could do in his absence. His accountant or his financial advisor never kept a tight rein on his daughter's spending of his money. She had spent his money like it was water. They must have never heard the word NO before. She had expenditures for airfare back and forth to Fiji, Hawaii, Australia, and a host of other islands none of which were near where he ever was, expensive suites at high-end hotels, food at five-star restaurants. It made him wonder if he was searching for him in the first place or just taking very expensive vacations on his dime.

He and his financial advisor had set up three separate accounts that branched off his royalty account in the event of his demise or in this case his missing for the last three years. It would become available to them six months after he was dead or missing. One was designated for Alexis' college tuition, room and board, and books. The second was a small account for his mother, and the last was a general account that either of them could draw off of if need be. He wasn't a wiz with money on the investing side but he could write characters to make him that money. He's thankful that the loft was paid for. But with the condition of his accounts, it had him thinking drastic measures might be needed. He might end up selling the summer home in the Hamptons. The accounts that either of them could draw off of started with just under twenty-two point six million when he was lost three years ago. He looks at it now and it's down to just under eight hundred thousand. He did notice that Alexis is college fund account sits virtually untouched.

"Richard? Are you here?"

He heard the voice of his mother calling him but never heard her enter the loft.

"I'm in my office mom."

Martha walked into her son's private sanctuary.

"My god. It's so startling to see you sitting behind your desk. In a way, it's like the last three years never happened."

Rick just gave her a roll of his eyes not believing a word she just said.

"So, Mom will brings you here? I thought you had a class that let out late tonight."

"I did and a fine bunch of actors they actually are. They are putting a play together that will hopefully be on Broadway not off-Broadway. So, I figured if you weren't doing anything we could grab a bite to eat.

"I could do with some food. But before we do that I want to know what you knew about Alexis and how she was handling the everyday account? Because from what I see here in the bank statements online you looked like the more responsible person to be handling my finances from the start of this mess."

"Richard my ex-husband might have taken all my money from me, but when it comes to you and your livelihood I took great pains in keeping whatever money I made from the studio to support myself rather than dip into the funds that you had set up for me. As you can see there isn't much withdrawn from it other than some repairs for the air conditioning unit I had to make about a year ago."

"What tipped you off mom? What was it that made you look into what she was doing? Because from what I see here she went through pretty close to twenty-two million dollars in three years with basically nothing to show for it."

"Richard all I know is that she came to me with every cockamamie idea in the book. She paid for salvage ships to go here and there and absolutely find not a shred of your existence. But by the time she found Joseph he had done a preliminary search for you and found nothing. When he told her that there is nothing to be found and people don't usually survive longer than a year on a deserted island she offered him the choice of buying any ship he wanted, within reason that is."

"She did what?"

"Yes, Richard I'm afraid that your daughter bought Joseph and his salvage company the Delta fast attack ship that they rescued you with. What I can tell you is that the boat cost pretty much close to twelve million dollars. So, beyond the cost of the ship she also paid for his many countless trips in and out of islands surrounding where you were until he found you. But the bright side is that he did find you."

"Mom, it's not the fact that the money is mostly all gone I don't care about that. What I do care about is her judgment in doing what she did. What would you do? Would you ever do something like this? And why did you give up?"

"Son listen, what she did was wrong I can agree with that. But she was spending money like the supply would never stop. By the time the last rescue mission came up she had pitched it to me, I told her it was the last one that we would both agree on. Now the fact that it yielded you I was okay with spending the money for that one venture. But prior to that, and before I found out about the law firm she was working with I had no idea how much money she had gone through. I had taken drastic measures and served her the papers from your law firm putting me back in charge of everything that dealt with her spending of your money. Did you know that she wanted to put the loft and Hamptons house up as collateral? As for me giving up, well let's just say that I always had hope in my heart. I'm old Richard, and while my physical strength might limit my actions, I always had you in my heart no matter what."

"Mom, as of today Alexis is no longer allowed in the loft she has no rights to the summer house in the Hamptons which I think I'm going to have to sell, and she is financially cut off as well. I do not want you to help her out in any way. And by that, I mean no shopping sprees, no going to lunch or dinner, and no personal loans. She's got to learn that her actions have consequences. Her college account that remains untouched holds just over six hundred and twenty-five thousand dollars has been absorbed back into my account and her name has been removed restricting her access to any of the accounts."

"Richard listen, she already called me yesterday afternoon. I hadn't known what went on between you two yesterday but she wanted to borrow five thousand dollars. I, of course, told her she would have to check with you first but I didn't know that she'd been cut off then. Are you sure that this is what you want? This could backfire on you badly."

"Did you know that she bugged Kate's old apartment? That she actually planted listening devices there?"

"Richard, I swear I never knew anything about this."

"Mom enough of this talk you look like you're starving and so am I. Let's go get something to eat."

Martha knew when not to push her son. When he was ready, he'd tell her what had happened between him and Alexis.

Xx

At first, she thought she handled this all wrong but then she knew that he would take a look at what she was saying to him sentence by sentence later. He would see that she was not purposely trying to hurt him. She felt a little guilty about keeping Lily from him and only seeing her on her own terms, but she was doing what she thought was right in her mind. It would be a shock if Lily found out that this was her father so soon and it still might be. She had no intention of keeping him from seeing her at all. The only person she didn't want in Lily's life was her older half-sister. If they talked about one topic it would be Alexis. When she told Martha last week Kate asked her to keep it to herself. But she was more than happy to be a grandmother again but she understood. For all the support she has received from Andrea she doesn't know how she could have made it through this without her. They have been through a lot together and in about three months Andrea will be marrying her boyfriend of two years. Maybe by that time she and Rick can actually make it to the wedding together. She can only hope.

She was cruel to him last night in her apartment and she knew that, but she has had enough of Alexis' attitude from the first day of his disappearance. She knew that she was taking all her frustration out on him in place of his daughter, and she needed to apologize to him for that. She knew about the break-in at both of her apartments. But when she planted listening devices at her new apartment, Kate had found them and moved them to an unsuspecting Russian au pair's room in Little Odessa, that's when it became personal. Kate did not want anything to do with Alexis after she left the loft for the last time ever again.

Xx

Rick had a great dinner with his mother. They had spoken about Lily and what might be the best approach to infusing him into her life. He wanted to be there right now, but Rick told his mother that Kate wanted to ease him into Lily's life, she agreed that it was the right thing to do.

"Mom, how long do you think it would take Kate to realize that limited visitation with Lily is not the way to go about getting me back into her life?"

"Richard I think her plan is solid. Kate is a very forthcoming and buy the book kind of person when it comes to work. But when something like this is involved, a matter of the heart, and her personal life it's hard to say how she would react. But I do suggest that you give her a call and set up a time when you can come over and see Lily. You might also want to consider setting up a neutral location for your first meeting with them. It will put her at ease as well. And I'm sure that you will be just as relaxed."

"Lanie told me that Kate took a promotion to Lieutenant and now she runs three different squads and she is reporting directly to Captain Gates. Since she's become a Lieutenant she has a solid eight hours to work for her shift. She's in at eight in the morning and leaves by four in the afternoon like clockwork. What I might think about doing is inviting her over to the loft for dinner once we have a couple of visits under our belts just to make sure that we're on the same page."

"Baby steps son, baby steps. I think it's a good idea to do this. Plus, it will show her that you are serious about wanting to move things forward."

"I can only hope that this is what she wants too..."

 **A/N: Guest responses here**

 **Guest #1: Did what Alexis do really save him? You need to ask yourself one question... was she doing it for him or for herself?**

 **Guest Darlene: I am in agreement with you. While most of the writers here (myself included) do countless hours of research for what we write. Google, Wikipedia, and other websites are our only source of information that we can draw from. I don't mind that these guest reviewers make their observations. It actually helps me become better by seeing where some of my mistakes are. But seeing your review, well doing all the research for this story makes it all worth it.**

 **Guest #2: Thank-you! :)**

 **Guest** **Swordwriter: Andrea is not into that type of relationship. She is simply a very close and dependable friend. She does love Rick and yes Lily is their daughter. Kate was hostile at the start but she has seen that she might have been acting a little prematurely. Things will work out, just be a little patient.**

 **Guest #3: Yes what she did was illegal. And she is paying the price for it in more ways than one.**

 **Guest #4: #8 You've got to remember that Rick is a writer and Alexis was trying to do anything she could to keep him there and not cut her out of his life. She quoted something from her childhood that she thought would work on him. But apparently, it didn't.**

 **Guest #5: She will. She realized that she made a mistake and is in the process of making it right. She hopes that there is not that much damage to repair.**

 **Guest #6: Alexis' employment will not be known, I'll let you decide what she should or could be doing to support herself.**

 **Guest #7: #8 Andrea was trying to do two things for Kate that night. She was not repeat NOT telling her what to do but she was simply making a suggestion to Kate. She thought that the timing was wrong and wanted Kate to wait a day or two in order for the dust to settle so to speak. BTW she did write that paper for her dissertation.**

 **Guest #8: If this story is so ridiculous then why do you keep reading and leave a review? Are you like a glutton for punishment? If so please stop reading so we can all get along!**

 **Guest #9: I was thinking a fast food joint! Micky D's?**

 **Guest #10: Was this chapter lng enough? Sorry if it's not. Next one might please you though.**


	35. The Reality of it all

**One week later…**

Never in her life had she thought that he'd carry through with a threat. He had canceled all of her credit cards. Every last one of them. She was at the supermarket buying food for the week and deciding to keep her college fund intact she used her credit card. When it was declined she pulled out another credit card knowing that it had a zero balance. When that was declined the clerk looked at her like she was a homeless person who just stole these credit cards. By the way she was dressed she wasn't that far off. But on top of that, she kept the ones that were declined because apparently, they were to be confiscated if they were ever used. She walked out of the supermarket without buying any of the food she had selected opting to leave everything on the conveyor belt. She can't believe that he'd really cut her off.

Heading back to her apartment she realized that she had lost the one person in the world that she could count on the most. Maybe taking her searches to the extreme was wrong, Maybe trying to gather information from Kate was the wrong thing to do, but she'd do it all over again if it got him back home.

She's not sure if groveling will work with him this time. When she was younger she used to be able to get away with it, but now being an adult, she doesn't think it will work. She has to account for her actions. Having him in her life was the ultimate gift and she just simply threw it away. When she gets home she goes to her laptop sitting on her desk and pulls up her accounts that are still active. What she finds when she opens up her credit card account website is that nothing works. Passwords don't work, usernames don't work and now she knows that he really meant what he said. But the icing on the cake wasn't the credit cards were canceled. It was the status of her college tuition fund that upsets her the most. All the cash that was there last week has now been transferred out of her account and back into her father's everyday account. Leaving her with a zero balance for her college fund. She has no administrative rights to any of the accounts anymore.

Xx

"Kate it'll be fine don't worry. Last week when he came over, he stayed a little longer than he did the first time you saw you in three years. He held Lily and she wasn't that put off by his being with you and her. And the visit four days ago worked out beautifully. I was watching from the hot dog stand when you two met in the park. It was a good neutral location for a first visit." Andrea said to calm down a frantic Kate.

"Andrea, that's not what I'm worried about. I acted like a total jerk after seeing him for the first time in three years. I was like a dictator with an iron fist making demands of him when I should have been kissing him senseless but he just sat there and took it. I blamed him, Andrea, for leaving me even though he had no control over what happened. How could he ever want to be with me again? I'm like this every time I can't face the hard decisions in my life, I go to my fall back mode. When I get too overwhelmed with my emotions, I run every time or I demand things that are totally out of the question and stupid."

"Why don't we do this, you have his phone number right? So give him a call. I just need to know how you're going to explain to Lily that Rick is her father. Kate, she has to know, I know you have only talked to her about him and she has never seen pictures of him but one of these days she'll put it together she is a very smart little girl. You're always reading his books and his picture is on the back of the cover. Don't you think she'll put it together quicker than you think? So, why don't we make that our objective for this meeting on Saturday? Think of a way to tell Lily that he is her father."

"I'll do this on one condition. And that condition is that you are here at the apartment with me when I tell him."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean he's going to be inundated by women. Sure, one of them is only three but still, we're all women."

"Trust me, Andrea, if I know him like I think I still do he will love every minute of it."

"Well, I guess then I'm in. Now we should talk about how to tell her, not come right out with it. She will need time but telling her on Saturday is the right move here. Maybe if we drop small hints about him to her that might work. But you have the weekend off why don't you try and relax and think about how we should do this. When you get home from work tomorrow I'll take Lily and we'll go to the park and then we'll get a bite to eat out. Then you get your hair done, get a mani-pedi and relax with a nice bottle of red. By the time Saturday comes, you should be well rested enough to get through this."

"That sounds like a plan I think I'll do everything you just mentioned."

By the time Friday arrived Kate had made appointments for both her mani-pedi and her cut, color, and shampoo. The beauty salon was the first stop at four-thirty that afternoon. It wasn't far from the precinct and she can make it there walking in less than fifteen minutes so that's what she decided to do. She left her cruiser at the precinct and walked to her hairdresser. It just so happened that the people who took care of her hair were also able to give her her mani-pedi. She had everything done in less than three hours. Cut color and shampoo and her nails were finished with French tips. She hailed a cab from the beauty salon back to her apartment. She stopped at the bodega that had the wine she liked and picked up two bottles. Maybe she and Rick could share one Saturday night.

She uncorks the bottle, lets it breathe and then pours half a glass of the very great tasting red. Taking it over to the love seat she sits with her side facing the back of the seat her arm resting on the seat back. She loves watching the city from her picture window. She watches as small boats just cruise up and down the East River. She knows that Andrea is right. Rick needs to be the one who tells Lily that he is her daddy. She also came to the conclusion that she should have been more compassionate and soothing to him when he knocked on her door last week. She swallows another sip of wine and can't think of any way to make this up to him. She would never want to have him out of her life, but so many things have changed since he's been gone. She knows that what they had once was so very special, and it will take all of their strength to get back there once again. She wants to tell him everything that has happened while he was gone. The good and the bad. How she almost lost it at night thinking that she couldn't even make it through her day when everything seemed to be against her. She had wished that he was lying next to her consoling her telling her that everything would be fine. But that never happened and she'd wake up the next morning to a tear-soaked pillow.

With a renewed sense of enthusiasm, she picked up her cell phone and searched the contacts for his new number being that his old cell phone is sitting somewhere in the bottom of the Pacific and he got a new one when he returned. Finding his number she hit send and waits for him to answer.

"Hello?" Rick answered not knowing the number.

"Rick it's me, Kate. Can you talk now?"

"I can Kate. What's on your mind?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about your first visit to my place. But I don't want to do it over the phone I was calling to invite you to dinner with me and your daughter. I just want to know if Saturday night is okay with you?"

"Kate, Saturday is fine. I'm actually going over business proposals from different publishers being that Black Pawn does not want to have me writing for them anymore. So whatever work I need to take care of can wait until after Saturday night. Do you want me to bring anything? And what time should I come over?"

"No, Rick that's fine I'll have everything here that we need. Just bring yourself and your appetite around by six pm."

"Okay Kate, I'll see you then."

"Bye Rick."

"Bye Kate."

After ending the call Kate really wanted to talk about how they were going to introduce him to Lily. She figured since Lily had already met him twice this Saturday would be the third time that they met she should be more receptive to his visit maybe feel a lot more comfortable with him. The last time that they were together he had read her stories from her favorite book and together they colored a Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs page in her coloring book. So, if everything goes right they could possibly set up a time when telling her would be the best. Happy with what she worked out about Lily, Kate raises up her glass of wine and finishes off the mouth full that was left.

Xx

Rick thought back to his first meeting with her. It was an awkward reunion, to say the least, and he did understand why she wanted to be a little guarded with Lily's wellbeing. He could also understand why she wanted to keep to a schedule limiting his time with Lily. But what he had an issue with was why she treated him like some stranger she had never met before. That hurt more than he can describe. He was missing for three years and all she can do is say "Hi"? Why didn't she show more empathy? If he wanted one thing to be talked about, it was what their future would bring.

 **A/N: Guest responses here**

 **Guest #1: Rick, Kate, and Lily will have some quality time in chapter 36. Yes, Alexis did become her mother in a way. Even if Alexis changes, I'm not too sure that Rick will even think about taking her back. She royally screwed up. As for your last thought, you might wait until you read ch.36.**

 **Guest #2: Yeah those boats can run into a lot of cash! Castle called back his old friend Jon again, well Jill since Jon is dead. He had Jill looked into the possibility of Kate's apartment being bugged. She investigated the P.I. that Alexis hired and she found out and told Rick. Kate found the bugs on her own knowing that Alexis might have tried to do something like this. None of this was written into the story, sorry. The reason Kate moved the bugs was to give Alexis a taste of her own medicine. So she stuck them in Little Odessa just to piss her off.**

 **Guest #3: Andrea did write her paper on Lily and the way she and Kate interacted together. So she did receive her masters in this field of study. Worlds Dirtiest jobs comes to mind for Alexis, but there are so many of them to chose from.**

 **Guest #4: It was not written into the story but Kate worked late that evening. Since Kate and Andrea are close, Andrea usually picks Lily up from daycare and keeps her with her until Kate gets home. Sometimes Lily has a sleepover with Andrea to give Kate some alone time. This was one of those nights. Again this was not written in the story, sorry.**

 **Guest #5: I will have to agree with you on that, the no free lunches part. When I worked for the Port Authority, we got paid for our lunch 1/2 hour the perks of working for a bi-state agency.**

 **Guest #6: She might not think about him not being there, but don't you think that it would be a shock to her when she finds out that he has come back? Children still remember memories from that young of an age.**

 **Guest Chris: Kate will see the mistakes that she has made. It will come back to being Caskett soon, please hang in there for a few more chapters. I don't take offense and I appreciate your thoughts on my work. Thank you.**

 **Guest #7: I try to write what and how the characters feel in each chapter. If this leads to a long chapter then this is good for you. Sometimes when they don't feel like cooperating with me shorter chapters usually prevail. Sorry :(**


	36. Chapter 36

Saturday evening finds him at pacing outside her apartment door. He arrived a little earlier than their agreed upon time of six pm. He stood at the door holding a very small bouquet of roses in his right hand and a potted white lily in his left. He hoped that his daughter would enjoy the lily but at three years old he didn't truly know. He listened at the door for any sounds that might give any indication that something was wrong inside, but all he heard was Kate and Lily talking about his upcoming visit tonight. He was amazed by his daughter. For being only three years old his daughter was very articulated in her speech. He then remembered the school on the street level down below and wondered if Lily attended it. He wanted so badly for this to work out tonight because if it didn't he had no clue what direction to take then. He stares at his watch again and says _screw it_ to himself. He juggles the potted lily as he knocks on the door a full seventeen minutes too early.

Xx

She was trying to get Lily to agree to wear something other than a skirt. Lately, she been on a kick to wear a T-shirt and a skirt all the time and the T-shirt had to have a female superhero on it. Kate wanted to put her in a nice dress and that was what their discussion was about when she heard the knock at the door.

 _God, he's here too early_ _she thought_. _I'm not ready, Lily's not dressed yet, why is he so early?_

She got up off the chair at the breakfast bar and walked over to the front door and looked through the peephole to make sure it was him. It was and he was holding flowers of all things. She unchained the door and opens it up not realizing that Lily had come up behind her and was holding onto her leg tightly. All of a sudden Kate became very nervous not knowing what to think about why he was here so early or what he wanted to talk about. So, she invited him in.

"Come in Rick have a seat," Kate said.

Instead of entering the apartment Rick knelt down and gave Lily a smile. She let go of Kate's leg and stood in front of him. He held out a lily and gave it to her hoping she would like it.

"What do you say, baby?"

"Thank you for the pretty flower!"

"Your very welcome Lily," Rick said as he watched her run towards the kitchen carefully carrying the flower.

Rick's watched as Lily ran back into the kitchen to put her lily on the counter. He produced the roses from behind his back and gave them to Kate.

"Rick's you didn't have to get me flowers. It's not like I deserve him after the way I've been treating you."

"Kate, a beautiful woman always deserves beautiful flowers."

"Well thank you for thinking of me. Why don't you come inside and have a seat while us girls finish getting ready?"

Rick entered the apartment and Kate shut the door behind him. She found a vase to put her flowers in and placed them next to her daughter's lily. Then she took Lily back to her bedroom to get her changed into a dress. She was happy when her daughter did not question or fight her for wearing a dress and gave her no problems. When Lily was dressed Kate asked her to go out and talk with Rick in the living room. She never said had the chance to say anything else before she took off running to see him.

Kate then went into her own bedroom and knowing that she had a dress similar to Lily's she decided to be a little bit silly pull it out of her closet to see if it still fit. She slipped into the dress and it still fit. It hugged her body better than when she had first bought it. She looked herself over and liked what she saw looking back at her in the reflection of the mirror. Her dress was not an exact match to her daughters but it was close. She just hoped Rick liked it as well.

When she walked out into the living room she sees Rick and Lily talking mostly with their hands. She's never seen this before from her daughter maybe it's a trait that Rick used to have when he was a child.

Xx

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught her as she walked into the living room. His eyes were automatically drawn to hers. She was simply beautiful in the dress that she was wearing. Thinking that she might be upset with what he was doing with Lily he said,

"I'm sorry Kate we just started talking and it was fun. For being only three she is very smart."

"It's fine Rick. She is smart I think he takes after the both of us. But I would really like to talk to you after we get her down for the night. Seeing that it's only six-fifteen I can throw together something really quick and we can have her in bed by eight."

"Okay, Kate do you need any help with the prep."

"I could use some help with the salad and the garlic bread. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Leave it to me. I'll make a salad that will knock your socks off."

Rick realized too late that Kate wasn't wearing socks but stood in front of him barefooted. When he looked back up at her he could see that she was giggling a little to herself.

"Not wearing socks Rick." She said.

Soon they working side by side in Kate's kitchen creating something that they will both like. Once Rick is done with the salad he sticks it back in the fridge. Then he gets to work on the garlic bread. Kate had prepared her sauce and angel hair pasta because it was Lily's favorite. They all sat down for dinner by seven. When they were finished Rick read Lily a story about Rapunzel. Kate could see that she was dropping off and knew it would only be a matter of time when she would be fully asleep sitting next to him.

With Lily asleep, Kate wondered what was going to happen next. There were a whole lot of things they need to talk about and she hoped a majority of it will be settled tonight. She walked back into the living room and noticed he never left the spot he was in. Gathering up the courage she started.

"Rick, I need to apologize for the way I've been acting since you came back. At first, I didn't really believe that you were standing in my doorway and my thoughts were all over the place."

"Kate, I don't understand so you need to explain this to me. I've been missing for three years and this is the welcome I get? And on top of that, to find out that I have a daughter the way I did? It just doesn't seem like you care that much anymore about where we are going as a couple. If need be we can set up an arrangement for visitation for Lily and go our separate ways. But I will never, and I mean never give up my rights to my daughter. She is my daughter I will provide for her and I am and will always be her father."

"Rick, I'd never keep you from seeing your daughter. But I do have concerns about when we should tell her that you are her daddy."

"Kate there should be no concerns about when we tell her. She is my daughter. She's young enough to not really remember that I wasn't there for the first few years of her life. She will adapt quickly of that I can guarantee you. Children are resilient that way. So, I don't think that holding off from telling her is the right way to go about this. Please don't fight me in this because her well being is at stake here."

"That's what I'm talking about Rick. Don't you think that it's going to be a shock to her system to find out that all of a sudden, she has you a father? Don't you think she'll question where you have been for the past three years and now all of a sudden, you're here out of the blue."

"Kate isn't it better to tell her the truth now then keep it from her when it will hurt her more later? Look, this is the best way to go about this."

"Are you sure that this is the only way to tell her?"

"Kate what are you worried about? I'm her father, end of discussion."

Kate felt her throat close up and tears start to form in her eyes but she needs to tell him how she felt.

"For three years it's been just us Rick. What I had to give up to be able to be the one to make sure that she had whatever she needed to be happy…"

"Hold on here a second Kate. Do you think that I am going to come in here and upset what you two have together? Take it away? If you think that I could be that unfeeling, then I have less respect for you then you could imagine."

"I just don't want to lose what we have together."

"Kate, there's no way I would ever let that happen. And I know that with a little time, we can become the family that I know we were supposed to be. We just did things a little out of sequence."

 **A/N: Guest responses here**

 **Guest Dreanwriter08: Alexis got what she deserved. As for Kate maybe she was thinking about the time that she was gone from Rick's life those three months... Hmmm.**

 **Guest SharonS: Thank you for your review! It means a lot.**

 **Guest #1: Thank you for the support! Here is your next chapter.**

 **Guest #2: Alexis is basically done in this story, well maybe there might be one more surprise waiting. A pole dancer sounds like it might be fun!?**

 **Guest #3: My hat is off to you. Being a single parent is a hard job one that I respect. For a short time, my mom was one.**

 **Guest #4: Thank-You!**

 **Guest Dave: No review could be harsh or mean-spirited write what you feel like writing to get your point across. It has become hard to write about these two great characters and come up with plausible storylines. Writing these two as OOC is making the job of writing them a little easier. If you think they are OOC now wait until I post the next story after this one! Castle came home to find that he had 800,000 left in his everyday account. Alexis had used about 21 million from this account in about three years. She also never touched her own account which had about 650,000 in it. Martha's was not available to her. Just to be fair, 50 million is a bit high for the loft and the house in the Hamptons but we'll go with it. Yes, these assets were of the liquid in nature. So imagine your investment guy didn't do that much to manage your accounts or made bad investments that on top of annual taxes owed his fortune could quickly be erased even without his daughter spending it. Add her into the mix and well you saw what he had left.**

 **At the time Alexis was an adult and in charge of his assets. Martha realized this too late and took over right before they found him. So since she was in charge of the accounts a simple money transfer is all it took to get the boat for Joseph. She never had to step foot into the bank. See how easy it is to move money around? I really loved your review and responding to it made me think about the way I could have explained parts of this story better. Thank you.**


	37. Misgivings

Kate just stared at him and considered his last statement and agrees internally with it. Then she nods confirming what he just said. But there is something else on her mind. Then she excused herself to use the bathroom she rethought her close friend's statement from a day ago. And it's when she's finishing up in the restroom she looks at her watch and noticed that she had been played. Andrea had most definitely bailed out on her. She was supposed to be here when Rick and she talked but there was no sight of her anywhere. Maybe it was part of her plan just to leave her on her own and deal with it in her own way. Either way, she'll talk to her soon. She stepped out of the bathroom and back to the living room where Rick was waiting for her.

"Kate just so that there will be no misunderstandings, tomorrow we will tell Lily that I am her father correct?"

"Yes Rick but I want you to do it. You should be the one who tells her that you are her father."

"Okay, Kate. Now about us. I'm not too sure how you see us anymore. Obviously, we have a child together, one that I just found out about but I need to know if you still want me the way you did before I went missing. I love you, Kate. I have been foolish in the past not telling you that right from the start. But I hope to remedy that soon.

"Rick my feelings for you haven't changed since you've been missing. I wanted to tell you that I was in love with you but there are some things that we had no control over. You left the day before we were supposed to meet at the Italian restaurant that you love so much. I was going to tell you that I was pregnant with Lily and that I loved you with all my heart thinking that you would be my one and done. You're the one who got me to see that I had room in my heart to accept you into it."

"But then I left you by getting stranded in the Pacific."

He watched as Kate bobbed her head up and down.

"There are times I wish I never stepped foot on that plane Kate. If I didn't none of this would have happened. I would have been back here with you for the last three years. I could have watched my daughter grow up in front of my eyes. But I was going to tell you the exact same thing on the night we were supposed to have dinner together."

"Rick what's done is done. We can't change what happened between us or go back in time so let's not wonder about what-ifs in what could have been. But there is a point I would like to bring up with you right now. I do not want your daughter Alexis anywhere near Lily. I know this is going to hurt for you to hear this from me but she is a cold-hearted backstabbing bitch. She broke into my apartment twice. She planted listening devices which I conveniently relocated to a different part of the city. I know this because I had the bugs traced back to who bought them. It was a firm she was using. I don't want any contact with her if we decide to become a couple. I'm sorry to say it but if you can't guarantee me that she doesn't come anywhere near us then we might as well just forget about getting together in the first place."

He could tell that she was not giving him an ultimatum and that she was serious about keeping Lily and their family away from his oldest daughter. He was inclined to agree with her.

"Kate while I know I had a very loving relationship with my daughter before I was missing, that has all since changed since I came back. What she did was wrong and I am in agreement with you one hundred percent. She broke the law and now she has to pay the price. As of now, I have no contact with her whatsoever. She's banned from the loft, the house in the Hamptons, and any other refuge she can seek that I own. Financially all she has is the money that she earns. And she was very hesitant in what it was she was actually doing to make that money. When I asked her what she was doing, she quickly changed the subject."

"Rick, I'm not sure how you're going to take what I am going to suggest next and I am not trying to be demanding but if you think we have a shot and becoming a couple and raising our daughter together then I think that selling the loft and getting a place of our own together would be what we should think about doing."

"But Kate the loft was the first thing I bought with my first royalty check. It's a part of me."

"Rick can I totally understand but I think now it's time to get something that's more us. I love the loft don't get me wrong but I think that with Lily and me and you something smaller would be more efficient. Something we can call our own together. Your mother has moved out and Alexis has her own place so why I keep such a very large space when we don't really need it?"

"I'll think about it, Kate. But there is one more thing I'd like to talk to you about before we go any further. I am an easy-going, kind and fun-loving man. What you did hurt me last week when I came and knocked on your door when all I got from you was a "Hi". I at least expected a kiss or some sort of embrace, a hug even but I got none of that. Can you explain why? I know you told me that your mind was all over the place and you didn't think it was me standing in front of you but come on Kate there's got to be another reason why you were so cold to me."

"Rick, it's just that everything was combined into one instance. You were missing and then you were standing right in front of me, Alexis broke into my apartment, I had a baby, and I had to raise her all on my own. If it wasn't for Andrea I don't know what I would do to get through my days and nights. But just so you know every one of those days and nights I missed you with all my heart. I was just overwhelmed. I was an emotional wreck.

"Alright, Kate I guess I'd have to agree with your explanation. Because I wasn't here on the end of what you were dealing with. I was the one stuck on the island. As for Alexis, I think there might be more involved with her actions than I can deal with right now. What I mean to say is that I referred the matter to certain NYPD Detectives and they are looking into her wrongdoing. I'm not sure what will happen or what the outcome will be but I just wanted you to know that it's being dealt with. What she did was against the law even if it was to find me she should have never have done it."

"Well, Rick it's getting close to eleven pm. I'm not sure if offering you the couch is what I should be doing. I think that…"

"Kate don't sweat it. For tonight I will head back to the loft and I will get the rest I need in order to be back here by the time she is awake. I'll bring you some very good tasting pastries from an excellent bakery I know of but you need to supply the coffee."

"Thanks, Rick. On any other night, I'd let you stay here with us but we need our space me and you. And just so you know Lily likes to get up around eight. So, make sure you're here before then."

"I'll be here."

Rick just wanted to kiss Kate but thought better of it when he saw the look on her face. It was one of hesitation so he turned to move for the front door. As his hand was about to grab for the door handle, her hand yanked him by his bicep and back down to her. He was instantly met with the softest lips he'd ever felt in his life. These lips were relentless and they would not stop kissing his. He quickly wrapped his arms around her back and she wrapped hers around his neck. It has been a long time coming but it was just like being in heaven standing with her there. Her hands started to comb through his hair and he needed her closer to him. He tugged gently and she came willingly. When the need for air became a necessity, Rick looked at her swollen lips. He really wanted to go back and do it again, but he needed to leave. There would be more time for this later.

"Kate we'll pick this up again soon. I need to go before I regret my actions."

All Kate could do was watch him walk down the hallway with an impish grin on her face. They would most definitely be picking this up and sooner than he thinks…

 **A/N: Guest responses here.**

 **Guest #1: Lily will be four. So she is about 3 and 3/4's.**

 **Guest #2: Lily will be four on her next birthday.**

 **Guest #3: All of Alexis' problems have yet been revealed...yet Tough love would be very tame for the storm that is coming her way.**

 **Guest #4: Yor are right! Lily knew that her daddy was still alive somewhere. She had a sixth sense about this.**

 **Guest #5: Alexis thought she could use her college fund to keep her afloat for the payments if she borrowed against the loft. But with Martha stepping in that point was moot. You never think that you will need an estate attorney. This was one of Rick's mistakes, one he won't be making in the future.**

 **Guest #6: I do apologize. Lily will be 4 on her next birthday so I guess that will make her that much more advanced in her speech.**

 **Guest #7: I will try to keep writing and thank you! Now for my thoughts on the transfer of the 12 million. I'm not saying that I know everything the IRS does to its taxpayers by law, but you are right about the 10,000.00. If the person deposits over 10,000.00 then they are required to report that amount as income and pay taxes on those funds. Transfers however I think are exempt because it is not a deposit it is simply a transfer between two financial institutions. But I don't know it all and you might be correct. I do know that you can only make six transfers from your savings accounts into your checking account within the same financial institution in any given month.**


	38. Chapter 38

Rick is up at five a.m. the next morning. He's going to get a head start on his day today so by six thirty he is shaved showered and dressed. On his way out, he stops at the table by the front door grabbing his keys, wallet, and cash from it. With everything done he heads out. He has had a lot of time to think about what has happened in the past eight hours because sleep really did not come. They have made some progress but it feels to him that she's not entirely on board with the decision to tell Lily that he is her father. But he guesses that maybe it'll be different when he gets there this morning being that she had time to think it over as well.

He heads over to his favorite bakery picks up bear claws, bagels, and some breakfast rolls. He decided against getting individual cups of coffee because he knew Kate would have a pot on by the time he got there. So, he takes his bag of goodies and makes his way over Kate's apartment.

All the way on the elevator ride up to her floor he was in deep thought and he missed the ding announcing her floor. He went up to more floors before he realized he was on the wrong floor. He stepped back on the elevator and pushed for floor button for the 10th floor. Once the doors closed he started to lose his courage.

Being in front of her door is different now, it seems more satisfying now. Like things will get resolved today. He holds the bag in one hand and knocks lightly with the other not wanting to wake Lily up if she is still asleep. He is rewarded with the sight of Kate when the door opens looking relaxed in yoga pants and an extremely large off the shoulder T-shirt.

"Hey, Rick."

"Hi, Kate. Can I come in?" he asks seeing Lily hiding behind her mother again.

"Sure. Have a seat in the kitchen."

All he could see is everything going so wrong in his head. She wouldn't agree to what they thought of doing last night. And he shook it off because he knew his mind could get ahead of what would actually happen. As he rounds the corner to her kitchen he finds that Kate already has company.

Xx

She'd been up earlier than usual. Lily slept like a rock as was her routine on the weekend and was still sleeping now after her shower. As she watches her sleeping form she knows that Rick is right and letting him tell her that she has him for a father is the best decision. She heads to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee because she knows that Rick will be here before eight am.

While the coffee is brewing she heads back to her room and get dressed. If Lily is still sleeping by the time Rick gets here, she'll let him wake her up.

"Mama, why are you in my room so early?"

"If you must know sleepyhead, I have it on good authority that delicious pastries will be here shortly."

Just at that second, there is a light knock on the door.

"Well, it looks like they're here now."

"Woohoo let's go!" Lily shouts

Lily was up and out of the bed without even changing out of her pajamas. She runs down the hallway that leads to the front door and stops short waiting for her mom because she was always told never open their door to any strangers. Kate is quickly back to the front door with Lily attached to her leg again. She pulls the door open and sees Rick holding a bag and a box of what she must think are bakery items.

"Good morning ladies! Here in this bag and something very good for you to eat."

"Thanks, Rick why don't you just go put them on the kitchen table and take a seat while I get sleepy head here dressed in some decent clothes instead of footie pajamas."

"Okay, Kate."

At first, Rick doesn't expect anybody to be sitting in her kitchen, but then again he doesn't know what to expect anymore. He takes in the short brunette and wonders who she could be. But being cordial as he was brought up to be he decided to strike up a conversation.

"Good morning. My name is Rick and you are?"

"Good morning Rick my name is Andrea. I'm one of Kate's closest friends."

Rick extends his hand for a handshake always being the civil one. As she takes her hand in his he can tell that she is very calm. He releases her hand and sits down across from her at the kitchen table.

"So, Andrea, what brings you here so early?" Rick asked.

"Well, two things really. I needed to talk to Kate, and I wanted to meet you."

"Talk to Kate, about what? And how did you know that I'd be here this morning?"

"Actually I was supposed to be here last night to support her but something came up at the last minute and I couldn't make it. And Kate told me that you'd be here this morning. I hope that's alright with you."

"Oh, I see. I just was wondering that was all. And yes it's fine that you're here. So, Andrea how good of a friend are you to Kate? It seems to me that she had a lot of friends before I went missing and now she has no association with any of them at all."

"Rick, I have no intention of being with Kate in that way if that's what you're thinking. I'm a straight woman who is trying to very hard to coordinate a wedding in three months, my wedding to a man. I met Kate when she was pregnant with Lily. At the time I was doing a paper on early childhood development for school. Lily was what my paper, my thesis was all about. And thanks to her I did get my Master's Degree in that field.

Rick was stunned, to say the least. The Kate that he knew was a recluse with her feelings of sorts. She didn't broadcast her feelings out into the general public. He wonders what else has happened in the last three years.

Neither of them heard Kate walk into the kitchen.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Rick Andrea stopped by and she's just getting ready to leave now," Kate said as she gave her friend a look.

"I am at that. Kate tell Lily I'll be over later on this afternoon."

"I will Andrea. Let me walk you to the door?"

"Sure, Kate."

Andrea got up from the table and walked with Kate towards the front door. As they were just leaving the kitchen Kate threw over her shoulder,

"Rick coffee is on the counter make yourself at home I'll be right back."

Once out in the hallway and heading for the front door, Andrea and Kate start to whisper to each other so Rick would not overhear them.

"So, that's him huh?" Andrea asked.

"Yes, yes that's him. Andrea today is the day we are going to tell Lily that Rick is her father. We both agreed that it would be best for her to know without always wondering what if. I just don't know how she's going to handle this news being sprung on her at this point in her life."

"Kate listen to me. Once Lily accepts the fact that Rick is her father, her real father and not the one you keep making up in her stories at bedtime, she will quickly accept him as that person. Her father. Memories can be made and from this time in her life, these memories will stick with her longer than the memories that she had of just you and her up until you tell her that Rick is her father. I'm not saying she won't forget what you had shared with her up until she was four, but with a better family unit like a mom and a dad, memories tend to stay with a child longer then if she was just with you. Don't get me wrong some single parents ask their children if they remember anything from when they were younger and some can remember and some can't. Telling her that Rick is our father is the right thing to do Kate."

They reach the entry door and Kate opens it to let her friend out

"Thanks for being there Andrea, thanks for everything."

"You know that I am here to help you with anything just call me. You do know that, right?"

Kate gives her friend a very large smile as the door closes. As she walks back towards the kitchen she hears talking between Rick and Lily. When she gets back into the kitchen Lily it's sitting on Rick's lap eating a bear claw. Her face is covered with sugar as well as her hands. She doesn't know why she bothered to get her dressed in the first place because she's going to need a bath all over again. Kate thinks that there's no time like the present so she gives a respecting nod to Rick so he can tell her what they need to tell her.

He tries two or three different scenarios out in his head that might work for a four-year-old. Every one of them comes up lame so he just decides to go with the basic truth.

"Lily are you just about finished with your bear claw because I would like to tell you something that's very important to me and I want you to know it too," Rick says.

"I'm all done. Can I wash my hands first because they're all sticky."

Kate having anticipated the mess and has the pouch of baby wipes already out on the kitchen table and pulls two out to wash off Lily's hands and her face. She disposes the wipes in the trash and looks up at Rick's clouded eyes. Again, she nods for him to continue.

"Lily's there's something I need to tell you, something that I'm sure you're going to want to hear."

Lily who was facing Kate, turns to look up at Rick. Knowing now that he has her undivided attention he starts his story

"About three years ago I was on an airplane that had been lost at sea. The airplane sunk into the Pacific Ocean but I was able to get out and live on a deserted island for three years."

"Mommy told me that my daddy has been missing for that long too"

"I know. And it's sad when people become lost that way. They become separated from the people they love.

"I know. My mommy says she loves my daddy so much all the time. Sometimes at night, I could hear her crying in bed."

"Yeah? But that shows you how much she missed your daddy."

"Lily, sometimes those people are able to make it back to the people that they love. They try their hardest to do that." Kate added.

"I wish that my daddy could be one of those people."

Rick had the start of tears coating his eyes as he pulled Lily into a tight hug. When he released her, he looked over to Kate who already had tear tracks coating her cheeks.

"Lily maybe you can get what you wish for," Rick said.

Lily just looked up between her mom and Rick. Her lower lip started to quiver and her eyes filled with tears as well. She looked back up to Rick with so much hope in her eyes.

It was barely a whisper but they both heard it.

"Are you my daddy?" Lily asked quietly.

"Yes, baby I am. And I have missed you so much."

 **A/N Guest responses here:**

 **Guest #1: You're right. Kate did break the law, but come on you have to know that she would never be caught planting them somewhere else, right? And if they were ever found they would trace back to Alexis! But you are right she _did_ break the law.**

 **Guest #2: Your calculations are correct, please forgive my old age but when you've been through what I've been through in my life you'd let a little thing like a year slide. So to any other guests who ask, Kate was 8 months along when she was pregnant. I do apologize for any confusion.**

 **Guest #3: I am happy to hear about your son. I used my daughter (my oldest daughter) as a model for Lily. She did everything early. She was speaking full sentences by the time she was about two. And you are right How could Lily not be.**

 **Guest #4: The date that this takes place is mid season six.**

 **Guest #5: Kate does not want to live in anything that Rick owns that is associated with Alexis. She really hates Alexis right now and if she lived there where Alexis did Kate won't want any part of living there. So your suggestion is a sound one, but Kate won't even think about it.**


	39. Chapter 39

Before he knew it, Kate had moved from her place at the opposite side of the table and onto Ricks lap. It didn't take long for him to realize that both of the women in his life that he loved without question we're sitting with him. He brought both of them into one of the largest strongest bear hugs he could muster. It wasn't until Lily started saying something he couldn't understand that he thought to ease up.

"Daddy, me and mommy are having a little trouble breathing do you think you could let us go from your hug?"

All he could do was laugh. The kind of laugh that shook both of his girls. Releasing them he looked to each of them and new that everything was going to be fine.

After they had eaten the rest of their baked treats, Kate took Lily back to her bedroom to get cleaned up and dressed properly. When they were finished they returned back to the kitchen where they found Rick cleaning the last of the coffee cups and dishes. Her eyes started to leak.

"Kate I have given some thought to your ideas about the loft. My bank accounts have taken a bit of a hit since I've been gone, I think that you might be right about the loft. But I will only entertain selling it on one condition.

Kate who'd been hanging on his every word wiped the fresh tears off her cheeks and asked,

"What condition is that Rick?"

"Kate? Why are you crying?"

"It's what you are doing. Standing right there in my kitchen cleaning my dishes. I thought that I would never have you back and doing this. Rick these are happy tears, not tears of sadness. So, are you going to tell me your condition about the loft?"

"I am just let me finish these dishes and then we'll sit down and talk at the kitchen table. Maybe we can get Lily in on this as well because she's going to have a say in what we do next."

While Rick finishes the dishes Lily who is now fully dressed in yet again another skirt and a Wonder Woman t-shirt walks up slowly and attaches herself to her mother's leg.

"Okay, ladies let's have a seat at the table and we'll get down to business."

Kate places Lily in her booster seat and then sits down herself. Rick dries his hands on a dishtowel and sits down across from his favorite two girls.

"Okay, Kate here is my one condition. My condition is that once we sell the loft you have a fifty percent share of the input on what the new apartment or place or loft will look like. I want this to be your space as much as it is mine. And we will specifically get a room for Lily to do whatever she wants in that room. If she wants a princess bed then she gets a princess bed. If she wants pink walls we will paint the room pink just for her."

With what Rick just said Lily's eyes went wide as saucers. She was hesitant to speak but did so anyway.

"You mean I get to pick the color of my room Daddy? And I get a princess bed if I want one?"

"Lily you can have whatever you want in your own room. If you wanted a race car bed we would get you that, if you want a bunk bed we can get you that too."

"No, I think just a princess bed will be fine Daddy because I don't like bunk beds. But I'm not too happy about pink because green is the bestest color."

Kate could barely hold her laugh in. She knew her daughter so well and pink was a no-no. But they would get together and pick a color that she would like along with a new bed.

"Lily are you happy that I am back in your life?" Ric asked.

"Yes, daddy. I was always hoping that you'd come back and be my daddy. I knew that you were out there missing somewhere. Mama always said that if you wish hard enough for something you have a better chance of it coming true. And for me it did!"

Wrought with emotion he looked at Kate and asked her,

"So Kate what do you say do we have a deal?" Rick asked.

"Why yes, Mr. Castle I think we have come to a mutual agreement."

All Rick could do was smile. He was back with the love of his life and their daughter. Now everything was not all sunshine and lollipops yet but they were making progress. There was, however, something that he had to take care of later this evening. Something that would hurt him to do.

"So Rick now that we're going to be living together, do you want to start looking for a new place? Being that it's Sunday and we should probably get a head start on the listings that any realtor might have." Kate suggested.

"Kate, I think that may be a good idea but there is something I do need to take care of later on tonight. But for now, I'm all yours so why don't you grab your laptop and we can look around and see what's available. Didn't you tell me that you liked the Chelsea area or was it the East side?"

"I'm not too sure Rick I want something that's personal to us but something with a view. I know the battery has a couple of high-rises that are overlooking the Statue of Liberty and Verrazano Narrows. So maybe we should start looking there and then move north towards SoHo or Chelsea?"

"I think that's a good idea. This way we can get an idea of what's available and what it costs."

"Rick, I know my job pays a lot of money but I'm not sure what your finances are. If you want to talk about it we can but I'm pretty sure with the money that I received when my mother died I could afford a mortgage where we want to look without needing your income. It's just a suggestion and I'm not trying to make it like I am the breadwinner here but I can handle it if need be."

"Kate this is something that will have to talk about in the future but right now I could probably swing the cost of something in Midtown. But regretfully I'm going to have to sell the house in the Hamptons in order to do that. It seems that most of my money was used up by my daughter who was not living in this reality or any other one for that matter. She has gone through roughly twenty-two million dollars in three years. And now what I have left is just short of a million. I know that real estate in Midtown is quite expensive and the house in the Hamptons will give us about fifteen to twenty million dollars if I can find a buyer at that price.

"Rick I'm not sure if selling the Hamptons estate is the answer to our problems. I kind of like that house and it is paid for. So, why don't we sit down with the realtor and a mortgage banker and see where we are payment wise per month for a place here in Manhattan. I would not like to lose something that is so relaxing and the Hamptons house is just that."

"Okay, Kate so that's what we'll do then. Will take a look around the Battery and see what they have available and then we will make an offer if possible on something that we both like. What do you think we should ask for the loft?" Rick asked her.

"What I think is that we should talk to a realtor first and get his or her perspective on what the market is doing. Then maybe we'll have a better idea of what we should ask for it. And while we are asking about your loft, we can see what he thinks my apartment is worth."

"Do you own this apartment Kate?"

"I do. When I was in my old one I was just leasing it. When I moved here the offer to buy it was too good to pass up. So I did."

"Kate I just wanted you to know that I am in this one hundred percent. You're all I have left in my life, well you and Lily." Rick said.

The rest of the morning went as planned. They had looked at a lot of listings for apartments in the Battery and Chelsea. By the time they finished looking they settled on the Battery as the place where they would stay next. As with Alexis, Rick wanted Lily to have a better schooling experience. Not far from where they're looking at the southern tip of Manhattan there was a private school that was highly recommended. When she was old enough she would attend.

"Rick, we have been looking at listings all day why don't we stop and make something for dinner?" Kate suggested.

"Kate since we've been at this all day why don't we order it. I'm pretty sure that neither of us wants to cook anything, and I am really tired of looking at listings. One quick phone call and we can have dinner delivered what do you feel like?"

"How about Thai food?"

"Okay, I'll agree with your Thai food if we also get some Greek gyros. I haven't had one in three years and I really do miss them."

"Well, Rick it just so happens that I have a Greek menu you can order from. It's a really nice place that has great gyros, and the Thai place is only two doors down from the Greek place."

"Okay, Kate then that's what we'll do."

"So I'm just a little curious about after dinner. I know that we're almost a couple right now but we're not exclusive to each other. I would like to offer you the opportunity to invite you for a sleepover tonight."

"Why Katherine Beckett are you trying to seduce me?"

"Mr. Castle you can take that any way you want to. But I do want to spend the night with you tonight. Rick it's been a long time for me, more than three years to be exact and I have been faithful to you since you've been missing."

He knew that she was telling the truth. Knowing that she had Lily she wouldn't pursue any other men. But Rick had something to take care of this evening but decided that if Kate wanted him to "sleepover" then he could put off what he needed to do.

"Kate. I had something to do but I can take care of it tomorrow. I will be leaving after Lily goes to school. What time you have to be at the precinct?"

"I dropped Lily off at the daycare right downstairs by seven thirty and then it only takes me twenty minutes to get to the precinct from where I am now."

"Then that's the plan. I'll come with you to drop off Lily, and then I'll take care of what I need to take care of during the day tomorrow."

Kate's relaxed knowing that he was going to be staying with her tonight. Within the hour both delivery men came from their respective restaurants with their food. Lily tried a little bit of Rick's gyro and Kate's Thai food and liked both. When they were done with dinner Lily brushed her teeth, washed her face and hands under her mother's supervision of course and they put her to bed. Once Kate knows that Lily was in bed and asleep, she knew that she was out for the night. Walking out if her daughter's room all she could do was look at Rick with a seductive look as she went into her own bedroom...

 **A/N Guest responses here,**

 **It seems that there not any guests to respond to for this chapter. Wow, now that's a first!**

 **A/N: Chapter 40 for Beached will be posted next Friday 8/10/18 due to funerals for my family I need to attend on this Saturday the 4th and Tuesday the 7th respectively. I apologize in advance.**


	40. All Good Things

**A/N: The first ¼ of this chapter is rated "M". I am taking a page from my friend WRTRD to warn the readers who might be offended by this type of content. If this offends you please stop reading when Kate says "Am I, Mr. Castle? Well, I think you should do something about it don't you?" And then start again when you see the first set of Xx's. That will be the end of the "M" rated chapter.**

He was no idiot. He wanted her something fierce and he thinks she knows that as well. If he knew better, he would have brought a fire extinguisher in with him because there would be sheets burning up before too long.

It's not like he was rusty, he was just unsure of himself. Being stuck on a deserted island for three years will do that to a man's confidence. He had the right equipment and he knew how to use it he just hopes that Kate would be understanding with him for their first time since he's been gone. He watched her as she extended her hand requesting his. Hesitantly he responded and she entwined their fingers together pulling him closer to her side. Once he was close to her, she dropped her hand between them. She tugged gently towards the bathroom where when he walked in was lit with candles. He wonders how this ever happened because he was with her the entire time they were putting Lily to sleep. There had to be about thirty lit candles flickering in various locations inside the bathroom. Turning to him she released his hand and he guided his hands onto her hips. She, in turn, ran her fingers through his hair and then wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. He instinctively pulled her closer so they were almost one.

"Rick you _do_ know that this sleepover is not exactly a sleepover that is _unless_ you are tired, but tonight I don't plan on sleeping that much."

"Is that so Miss Beckett? I seem to remember the last time we were in this position, _neither_ of us slept at all that night."

"Well, Mr. Castle there is an explanation for that. You see you just wore me out to where I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. And the next day I remember waking up with muscles that ached like never before."

All Rick could do was smile. His hand moved slowly up her back taking along with it the hem of her shirt. When the shirt was to the point of leaving her body, she raised her arms straight up in the air. All she was standing there in was her sports bra and yoga pants. She not wanting to be outdone she started to remove his button down. She seductively popped every button on his shirt and moved her hands down his arms to take it off his body. It's the one thing she loved about his body the most, his broad chest. She could rest her head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat for days if he let her. But now she places both palms of her hands on each of his pectoral muscles and just revels in the feeling of having him this close to her once again.

Knowing that Kate led him in here for a reason, he separates from her and turns on the water to start filling the tub. When he has the water at just the right temperature and he returned back to Kate.

"Miss Beckett, I think you're wearing too much clothing for our current activity."

"Am I Mr. Castle? Well, I think you should do something about it don't you?"

"Why I do believe you are correct. Let me relieve you of your britches, Miss Beckett."

Castle grabbed the curve of her ass and squeezed tightly while he lifted each cheek making sure she knew that he was the one in charge of what was going to happen next. The thumbs of each hand found their way between the waistband of her yoga pants and her warm flesh. It wasn't until he tried to put his thumb on the inside of her panty waistband that he realized she wasn't wearing any she had gone commando in anticipation of tonight's festivities. Realizing this he eases back from her to see her face. What he's met with is a look on her face that is predatory and determined.

"Why Mr. Castle is something wrong?" She asked knowing damn well that she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Nothing's wrong at all Miss Beckett," Rick said as he pushed his hands down her thighs. As his body crouched down his head came even with her bald clit. He quickly dropped her yoga pants the remainder of their journey and then she stepped out of them.

She shivered at the change in temperature even though the steam filled the room from the tub water. All that covered her now was her sports bra and she didn't think that would be on her body that much longer if she knew him. It wasn't. What she felt next was nothing she had expected. Her legs were being spread wider where she stood. When she looked down, Rick's head was buried between her legs. His tongue was working through her clit with ease. She was well beyond wet by now and if he kept this up she'd come right here all over his face.

"Rick, Rick…. Please! I'm going to come!"

All he did was push his head deeper into her and used his hands on her ass to move her closer to his mouth if that was even possible when she yelled his name out. She was starting to see flashes of white behind her closed eyelids and she couldn't help but use his shoulders to brace herself from falling over. It didn't take her long to move her hands to the back of his head and help guide him to where she needed him the most. Not long after she felt her release in the form of hot wet liquid dribbling down the inside of her legs. At first, she thought that she was urinating on him but when he kept eating her out and she had a deeper more meaningful full-bodied, mind-blowing orgasm less than a minute later. She was so limp that she slides down to the floor and he eased her back gently against the wall until she could recover.

Rick knew that she would not last long but he never thought that she was a squirter. She flooded his mouth with so much juice he could not swallow all of it. The rest of what he lost leaked down the inside of her legs. He got up from placing her back against the wall and checked the water in the tub. It was the right temperature so the water stopped flowing. He scooped Kate, who was still in a haze, up into a bridal carry and edged her into the tub.

"Rick?" She questioned as he propped a rolled-up towel behind her head.

"Kate, can I join you?"

"I think I'd like that Rick. Why don't you take the rest of your clothes off and slip in behind me? You can be my pillow."

With that said Rick unclasped his belt, unzipped zipper and his pants fell to the floor. Turning her head to the right she could already see the outline of his cock as it strained against his boxers trying to break free of the thin material. He slid his hands into the waistband of his boxers and pushed them down to the floor letting them join his pants. It was like she was in a daydream she never wanted to leave. Her head had turned towards where he was standing like she was a moth drawn to a flame. If it was at all possible his cock was wider than she remembered the last time they made love. She knew that the last time she had him in her mouth she could barely get his entire length down her throat. Now it looks like she could only get half of it into her mouth now because he was so wide.

"Miss Beckett do you like what you see?" He asked in a smart-alecky tone.

"Mr. Castle if you don't get into this tub and put that tool to good use…"

Before Kate could finish her sentence Rick was slipping in behind her. She moved forward to let him encase her with his body. Leaning back against him and in the middle of her back right above her ass she felt his hard cock. And boy was he ready.

For now, Rick just wanted her to relax in the warm water with her after she had her orgasm. There would be more of that later of this he knew. He decided to clean her and she returned the gesture. Thirty minutes later both of them started to turn into prunes and decided that since they were clean it was time to get out. Rick helped Kate out by gently pushing her ass over the side when she had a solid foot on the tile floor and she, in turn, helped him. Toweling dry, they headed for her bed.

"You do know Mr. Castle that I am going to have my fun riding you, don't you?"

"Miss Beckett I look forward to your riding skills." He said with a smirk.

Kate who had waited long enough snakes her hand around his cock and starts to guide him to the bed by it. Standing at the side of the bed she leads him down on his back on her side of the bed with his cock standing at full attention. There's no need for any lubrication because she's already so wet again. Seeing that he is ready she straddles his waist. She looks into his eyes knowing that there is no turning back now. All he can do is simply nod knowing what they will do next is what they both want and go along for the ride.

She reaches behind her and slips his cock into her palm as she lifts her ass off his abdomen. She guides the tip of his cock just at the start of her entrance knowing that all she has to do now is push back and she will impale herself on his cock. She places each of her hands on his shoulders and gently rocks backward. The gasp she lets out when she realizes that he might not fit into her opening is one that takes her breath away. She needs to adjust to his girth and hopes that he will wait until she's had the time to do just that because she knows that he wants to thrust right into her, but he lets her take the lead.

By the time Kate has Rick all the way into her and is comfortable with him, she starts moving like a woman on fire. She was right he is a lot wider than when he was last fucking her over three years ago. She becomes obsessed with having her third orgasm. And soon her breasts are lying on top of Rick's chest along with the rest of her body as she tries to catch her breath yet again from her latest orgasm. She loves the feeling of being skin to skin with him she missed that the most.

"Well, it looks like someone is very satisfied," Rick says as he runs his fingers through her hair.

"I am Rick but I know for a fact that you aren't." She says this with a pointed look knowing that he did not come yet.

Before Kate could finish her thought, Rick pulled out of her, spun her over and placed her on all fours in the middle of her bed then he lined his cock up against her entrance and got ready to pound her... hard.

Kate never expected what he was going to do but she waited with anticipation for him to fuck her from behind. She had dropped her chest to the bed mashing her boobs against the mattress and raising her ass up higher giving him more access to her sweet pussy. She knew this position was one of his favorites because it put him so deep inside of her and she loved the penetration. And honestly, she thinks this is how Lily was conceived.

Rick knew that teasing her would not be the way to go now. Knowing that she just had her third orgasm seconds ago the head of his cock was waiting at her entrance once again. He took his hands, spread her ass cheeks and he wasted no time pushing in fully knowing that she would accept everything he gave her. He slid in and out of her almost coming completely out of her and he thought he might have once or twice but it only heightened the total experience for both of them. It didn't take long for them both to collapse once again. It had been three long years but to be with her again felt so damn good. Before he got soft he pulled out of her, turned her back over and pulled her in close into his side. She snuggled into his embrace with her head resting on his chest over his heart knowing that they were both fully stated and before long they were both sleeping soundly.

Xx

She woke to the sound of running water. It was only then she realized that the other side of the bed was cold and empty. She knew that Rick would always take care of her and she also knew that he was probably just as hungry as she was. He was already up in the shower hoping to get breakfast ready for them before she woke up. But she had other ideas. Throwing off the covers and getting up from the bed still completely naked, she had no problem with her own nudity, she made her way into her bathroom. The second she walked into the room the steam was heavy everywhere. So, it tells her that he must have been in here for the last half-hour at least. She walked over to the shower door, pulled it open, and slipped inside. What she saw scared the shit out of her. She immediately got down on her hands and knees next to Rick who was just sitting there under the hot scalding water.

"Rick, babe what's wrong?" God, what was going on with him? She thought.

He never knew that she came into the shower stall. It took this long for him to break down. He's been doing a good job holding everything in with Alexis, his mother, but the news that he had a baby girl, it just hit him hard and all at once and sent him over the edge. He just couldn't handle everything.

He was aware that someone was in the shower with him but he just couldn't see who it was until they crouched down next to him and drew him into a loving embrace.

"Its okay babe will get through this but you are going to have to tell me what the problem is. Because I'm not sure what's wrong with you."

It took a while for Rick to finally open up about what was going on inside his head. He explains to Kate all his insecurities leading up to where they are right now from when he was rescued from the island. He never thought he'd make it back. He wants her to know that it was one of the worst times he has ever had to live through so he tells her.

Knowing what he went through and what she has heard are two different things. She can't give him the help he needs but maybe she can suggest professional help, but she needs to do it carefully. She can't ruin what they've done so far concerning their relationship.

"Rick you know that I've had to have professional help in the past. And believe me, it does help. Would you be willing to see a professional? Or is this something that you think we can handle together as a couple." She said as she dried off from their shower.

"Kate I'm not sure, but I'd like to try talking it out with you first if and when this happens again. But if I need to see someone I am not going to turn down professional help."

"Okay, Rick. But now we need to get our daughter up and motivated for preschool. So, let's finish getting ready, have something to eat and then we'll see where we go from there.

All Rick had to do was look at her and see how understanding she was. They finished getting dressed, woke up Lily, had breakfast, got dressed and started their day. Rick had two appointments that needed to be handled today one important and one not so important. He decided to do the important one first. Standing at the door Kate locks her apartment and they all headed for the elevators. All three of them hold hands in the elevator on the way down to Lily's school. When they arrived at the front door Rick watched as Kate met one of the teachers and talked a little bit about Lily before she turned and headed back to where Rick was standing. Rick watched Lily as she went willingly knowing that today was going to be a fun day for her. Kate turned and drew Rick in for a hug then kissed him on the lips.

"Rick you have my cell phone number and you have the number to the precinct. If you need me just call me. If not, I will meet you back here at the school by four fifteen."

"Okay, Kate. I should be done doing what I have to do by then. If I'm running late I will call you I promise."

Xx

He stands on the sidewalk facing the doors that lead to the First Precinct. He knows that what he does next will mean the end of his relationship with her. But this needs to be done there are no two ways about it he can't he can't imagine why it's taken him this long to act.

"Sir, can I help you with something?" A tall older African American man asked Rick.

Rick pulled himself out of his daydream and looked at the man that was speaking to him.

"Yes. I'm looking to speak with a detective if that's possible."

"Actually sir, that's very possible. I'm on my way in now so would you be willing to talk with me?"

Rick took in the man in front of him and he seemed to be about his age which automatically put him at ease. He'd seen the lot in his life and Rick could tell this just by looking at his face.

"I'd be okay with that," Rick said as he extended his hand.

"My name is Rick Castle. But you can call me Rick."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Rick. My name is Detective Jesse Johnson and you can call me JJ." The detective responded to Rick's handshake and soon they were walking inside the precinct together.

Detective Johnson wants Rick to tell him exactly what it is he needs him to do. So, Rick starts from the beginning. It takes a full thirty minutes give or take a minute to get through his tale of when he was missing until he returned. Detective Johnson now knows everything and he even knows Kate. He has heard of her and what she has done at Twelfth Precinct from time to time.

"Well, Rick we can proceed in one of two ways. The first way is to completely drop it which I'm sure she'd be tickled pink about or the second way is the file charges against her as an accomplice. That would definitely piss her off. But this also carries a charge that Homeland Security would enact as well under the Patriot Act. She would be put away automatically for three to five if she's convicted on Homelands charges alone. If you add our charges on top of that she can do another five years so that would be a total of ten years minimum."

Rick's shoulders slump down but this is serious and he means to carry through.

"Detective Johnson, I will give you the information that I have on her illegal wiretaps. To my knowledge, she had placed listening devices in a personal dwelling with the intent to collect private information. She also tapped into the telephone line as well for the same reasons. Both of these intrusions are crimes that she should be convicted of." Rick says sadly.

"Rick once you commit to this and you give us the evidence there's no turning back. She will be arrested and brought to trial. Are you sure this is the way you want to proceed you still have the option to say no."

"Detective Johnson thank you for your concern. But you see my daughter needs to be taught a lesson. And this hopefully will open her eyes."

"Alright then Rick. When will you have the evidence here for me to review?"

"I will drop it off tomorrow morning right here at the same time. Ten thirty sound good?"

"I'll be here Rick. I will also have field agents from the FBI and Homeland to talk to you as well if you want to move forward."

They shook hands and parted ways. When Rick made it to the sidewalk where he had been two hours prior before his meeting with detective Johnson, he looked at his watch and knew that he had time to make it to his next appointment. He stepped to the end of the curb raised his hand to hail a taxi and in two minutes one pulled over and picked him up.

"Sterling Publishing Company 1166 Avenue of the Americas, please," Rick told the driver.

"Sure thing pal. Be there in about twenty."

"Thanks."

Sterling publishing was generous in the fact that they wanted to meet with the man who wrote Derek Storm and the Nikki Heat books so they made time to talk with him. Since Black Pawn had decided not to renew any kind of a business contract with him, due to the fact that he hadn't been around and was presumed dead he had searched for publishers who were willing to take a chance on someone like him. He still had a lot to offer for the right publisher and he knew he could make Sterling publishing a lot of money. The cab ride, although as short as it was, gave him time to think about his next move. He wanted to have more control over his career then he had a Black Pawn.

Gone would be the tours to promote any new book especially ones that ended up being outside of the United States. He learned his lesson the hard way. That would never happen again. He would limit his time to book signings in the New England area only. From Maine down to Northern Virginia that would be his limit.

By the time the cab pulled up to Sterling publishing he pretty much had his mind made up on what he did and didn't want in the form of a new contract if they offered him one. Now he had to have them agree with it. Since he has been back in New York he hasn't been in contact with Gina or Paula. He's not sure what the status with each person is now. He knows that Gina wants nothing to do with him because she did not even talk to him on the phone when he returned. He instead dealt directly with the CEO of Black Pawn with disappointing results. Paula, on the other hand, has not reached out to him nor had he heard from her. So, he thinks that that relationship has met its end as well. And it's fine because he can negotiate a contract with the best of them. He has written twenty-eight bestsellers, he can surely negotiate a contract for the twenty-ninth.

He pays the driver, opens the door, and gets out. He walks over to the doors and finds out that Sterling publishing is nothing like Black Pawn.

To him, Sterling looks like a boutique publishing house. And this could be a good change for him because before it was all about money, women, and notoriety with Black Pawn. Now he wants to switch gears to move into something that is more meaningful for him. He has been thinking a lot about Nikki and the series he has written about her, but he is also been thinking about putting out a children's book. And if Sterling is in any way interested this could be a very good partnership. He swings open the door and walks inside stopping at the reception area.

"Good morning I'm here to see Mr. Phillips. He is expecting me."

"Who may I say is calling?"

"Can you tell him Rick Castle's here for his eleven o'clock meeting."

"I will Mr. Castle. In the meantime, can you please have a seat in the chairs to your left."

Rick does so and waits. He's only had telephone conversations with Paul Phillips but he hopes that this will be the start of a good working relationship.

About five minutes later when he sees a tall gangly man not even thirty years old talking to the receptionist. He sees the receptionist point towards him and the man looks in that direction. Rick is dreading what is going to happen next because the man is heading directly towards him. By the time he gets two feet away from Rick, he extends his hand and announces his title.

"Good morning Mr. Castle I'm Mr. Phillips. I am the junior assistant to the assistant publisher. He sent me down to talk to you about your great ideas for the children's books that you might want to write."

"Actually Mr. Phillips it's a little more than that. I would like to talk to you about the Nikki Heat series and if we could possibly continue it with your firm. Then, of course, I'd like to add in the children's literature idea that I have."

"I understand Mr. Castle so what would like to talk about?"

Rick takes a look around him and can't believe that they will do this right here in the lobby.

"Mister Phillips does Sterling publishing own a conference room? If so, why aren't we sitting in it instead of standing here in the lobby reception area?"

"Oh please forgive me, Mr. Castle, my mind is on a million projects right now. Of course, please follow me and again I do apologize."

Mr. Phillips and Rick walk over to the elevators and take a car to the fifteenth floor. Once there they make a left off the elevator and head to a very well-appointed conference room. Soft paint tones cover the wall, large oak table oval in size is at the center of the room, leather chairs, and a huge TV monitor on the opposite wall. Rick is impressed.

"Mr. Castle please have a seat and then we can get down to business," Paul says.

"Now, it is my understanding that you would like to continue the Nikki Heat series under our moniker?"

"Yes, I would like to. I do have more ideas for Nikki that could possibly give us three to four more books easily."

"Mr. Castle to be quite honest with you our firm is driven more towards children's literature. My boss sent me down here to talk to you about developing that aspect of your writing. You had mentioned a children's book idea?"

"Mr. Phillips I think what needs to happen right now is a one-on-one meeting with your boss. While I don't mind talking with you, to me it just seems that you are a little too young to be dealing with something so serious. No offense but I think we're going to have to reschedule this meeting when your boss is available to talk to me."

"Mr. Castle wait! I am able to offer you a new contract in the amount of five hundred thousand dollars for your idea." He offered not wanting to lose a writer of this magnitude.

Rick just let his jaw drop. Standing there while he looked at how serious Paul was looking at him and he couldn't believe that a half a million was all he could offer. He was way past respectful at this point towards Mr. Phillips.

"Mr. Phillips, please have your boss give me a call. Until then I think that we're done here."

Rick turned and walked out of the conference room and back to the elevators leaving Paul in a state of rejection.

He was down in the lobby and heading for the street when he pulled out his phone to check the time. It was just two in the afternoon. This meeting was a total waste of his time.

Knowing that he didn't need to be back to Kate's apartment until four, he decided to sit down and go through some things in his head. He picked a bench that faced the courtyard of Sterling publishing. He sat down and started to go through everything that he dealt with this morning. After coming to the conclusion that he was dead set for, he now needs a second opinion to make sure he is making the right decision. So, while he still has the time before he has to meet Kate at Lily's school he stops at a supermarket and picks up something he can make them for dinner tonight. He knows that there is a Morton Williams on Second Avenue not far from her apartment. At least this way he won't have to carry what he needs to that far. He walks into the store and quickly gathers ingredients for his world-famous lasagna. He doesn't know why he thinks it's world famous he knows that it's just really really good. By the time he gets done picking up the ingredients and checking out it's just about time to meet Kate at Lily's School. He starts to walk in that general direction arriving at the school he waits at the entrance for Kate to arrive.

She's punctual he'll give her that he thinks as he watches her park the unmarked car across the street from the school. Maybe this is what she needed to do while he was missing in order to have some resemblance of a normal life. He makes a mental note to talk to her about it later.

"Hi, Kate how was work?"

"Work is work Rick. Ever since I took the promotion to Lieutenant I'm basically out of the field and dealing with bureaucratic bullshit on a daily basis. But I do enjoy it."

"Well you are punctual I'll give you that."

"When it comes to Lily Rick I don't let anything stop me from being with her when I say I will be. She is my world."

"I know. I can see that about you."

Kate looks down noticing the bags he was holding curious as to what they were she asked him.

"What's in the bags, Rick?"

"Kate I decided to treat you to a culinary delight tonight. I will be making my world-famous lasagna for you and Lily tonight."

"Mmmm a home-cooked meal. Now that is something I can get used to." She teased.

"You can joke all you want Kate, but I can tell you that you'll be wanting seconds and maybe even thirds of my world famous lasagna.

"Rick why is it world famous? Has it been in any competitions? Has it won any awards?"

"No, it has done neither."

"Well, then I don't know why you insist that it is world famous."

"Well, I'll let your taste buds be the judge of that. Shall we go get Lily now?"

"We should. Come on let's go." She smiled as she told him.

They both entered the daycare with Kate leading. The second that Lily looks up and sees her she is off running towards her mother. Just short of the last two feet she vaults herself through the air and into her mother's waiting arms. Rick takes in the whole scene with a look of amazement coming over his face.

"Hi Mommy, hi Daddy!"

"Hi, baby girl," Kate said.

"Hi, Lily," Rick responded.

Before he can react Lily was squirming to get out of her mother's arms and heading towards him. When she did he dropped the bags to catch her when she catapulted herself into him. She hugged him as tight as she could and kissed his cheek.

"Daddy look what I did today."

Lily was squirming to get out of her father's arms and drag him over to her craft table. By the time she got him there, he could see that there were two or three children remaining to be picked up that were coloring pictures in a coloring book. Lily brought him to her area and showed him what she had done. What he sees when he looks down is nothing like the other kids are doing. They're coloring pages out of a coloring book where Lily drew the three of them and colored in each person. The picture is sweet because all three of them are holding hands with Lily in the middle like they were in the elevator this morning. Rick takes the picture, walks back over to Kate with Lily and tow and shows her what their daughter did.

"Lily I guess we'll have to put this one on the refrigerator don't you think?"

"Yes, Mama I think that's a great idea. Every time I look at it I'll see you, daddy, and me all together."

Soon they are heading up towards Kate apartment. Rick heads directly for the kitchen start making his world-famous lasagna. Kate and Lilly change out of their work and school clothes into something more comfortable. By the time they return Rick is just about to start building the lasagna. Kate takes a seat at the table with Lily at her side and they watch as Rick makes the lasagna.

"All that is left now is to bake it in the oven." He says confidently.

"Kate I would like to talk to you later on after dinner. There's something I need your advice on and I'm not too sure if I should move forward."

"Rick we can talk about anything you need to. Just let's wait until Lily is asleep. I just feel safer knowing that she won't be able to hear us when she is."

"Okay and thanks, Kate."

"Always."

Rick was right. His lasagna, while not world famous, is pretty damn good. And he is also right about Kate wanting a second helping. But it's Lily that surprises the both of them because she had four pieces that were cut proportionately for her size, but she ate every last bit of it. Kate gets Lily cleaned up and into pajamas. She has the option of having a book read to her or a half hour TV show. She decides on having a book read to her and she wants her father to do it. So she picks out Little Red Riding Hood and heads to her bedroom to wait for him to read to her. Rick doesn't make it through half of the book before she's nodding off. By the time the Big Bad Wolf chases The Three Little Pigs his daughter is sleeping soundly next to him. Rich eases himself from the bed being careful not to wake his daughter. He shuts the door quietly and heads back to see if Kate needs any help cleaning up from dinner.

When he gets back he sees that all the dishes are washed and she is sitting on the couch with a glass of red in her hand. On the coffee table sits another glass that's most likely for him.

"So Rick what's on your mind?"

Rick's inclines his head to second-class asking her silently if it's his. She nods her head yes. He takes a sip to steady himself and starts with his thoughts.

"Kate, I went down to the First Precinct today and talked to Detective Johnson. I think that I should be the one to file charges against Alexis for eavesdropping on you to get the information on me. What she did was against the law and she needs to know that this can never happen again."

"Whoa whoa whoa there! Hold on a second Rick. You should really think about this before you do something that you might regret. Don't get me wrong I have no love for Alexis right now but this is a bell that you can't unring if you file these charges. She will spend time in jail Rick, real jail not some country club jail. She will be charged with a felony and she will never be able to live her life the way she wants to again. She won't be able to vote anymore she won't be able to get a decent job, and people will look at her like she is a common criminal."

"Kate don't you see she needs to be taught a lesson and these charges will do it," Rick says.

"Rick, you really need to rethink this. This will put a wedge between the both of you and I see no way for the two of you to survive it. She will hate you for the rest of her life. Let me ask you this if she has no access to your money right now isn't that punishment enough? I know that she was brought up having everything handed to her but now this has stopped and she's going to quickly realize that she can't rely on your money any longer. This will hurt her so much more than being arrested."

"So you don't think that having her arrested is the right way to handle this?"

Rick like I told you before I don't get involved between what you and Alexis had or have. Personally, I can't stand her and I don't want to be anywhere around her. But if you do this it will come back and bite you in the ass. I can live with whatever you decide to do but if it was me I would let this slide. With a felony on her record, it will just be harder all around for her. Do what you want, but my feeling is that you shouldn't."

"Okay, Kate. You have given me something to think about. But now I do have a second issue I need to speak with you about one that involves our livelihood so to speak."

"Okay, what's up?"

"I had a meeting this morning with Sterling publishing. I talked to a Mr. Paul Phillips but what I didn't realize is that he was a junior and I mean junior in every sense of the word executive. They weren't too happy about me writing the Nikki Heat series. Instead, they decided to take my idea of the children's book I had and run with that instead. While I'm not going to consider the children's book right away I was hoping more that they would take then Nikki series and publish it. Then we could talk about the children's book at a later date.

"Are you sure that this is the publisher you want to be with? To me, it seems that they are stressing the children's book and throwing Nikki Heat to the wayside."

"Oh, you haven't heard the worst of it yet. They only offered me half a million dollars for a contract for the children's book only."

"What did you say?"

"Kate what could I say? When I pitched Heat Wave to Black Pawn they offered me the contract for the book they paid me over five million on the spot. They gave me $500,000 for an advance and 4.5 million when the book went to press. Now I told Mr. Phillips that I would rather talk to his boss than him. So now it's just a matter of waiting for a phone call and hopefully, we can talk about both ideas. I know in my heart that I can make that money for us but they need to agree to both of my ideas in order to do that."

"Well, it looks like you have some thinking to do Rick. You could shop yourself around to different publishers and see what happens."

"Actually, I'd like to stay with Sterling if they offer me a contract. I will no longer leave this country to go on book tours to promote any of my books. Actually, I'll have my contract state that I will only work from Maine to Virginia. And as far west as Chicago and St. Louis. I do not plan to be away from you ever again for longer than two days. And even then I might ask you to come with me."

"None of the other publishing houses will agree to this?"

"Sterling was one and there were two more. Neither of which I made no attempt to contact after I got the meeting with Sterling."

"Well how about we finish our wine and call it a night? Because there are some things that I would like to do with you right now that don't involve contracts or arrests..."

 **A/N Guest Responses here:**

 **Guest Darlene: Thank you so much for reading what I post here, you'll never know how much it means to me. But please if you want to leave a comment or an observation please do. This is how we become better writers! :)**

 **Guest Sharon S: Thank you. I am glad that I can take you away from a small part of your world and give you about fifteen minutes of escape.**

 **Guest NYAZ: Thank you for your condolences. They help.**

 **Guest #1: Thank you. Kate is not the police commissioner. But actually, $120,000.00 is a pretty good salary. That salary and with what Rick has left in his accounts, well they could do pretty well. They will sell the loft and buy something near the battery. And you are right white goes with anything! :)**

 **Guest #2: Purple Satin is a very good friend. But like her you are right. Rick will rethink his decision in chapter 41. You'll see what happens.**

 **Guest #3: Rick and Kate are not going to jump right into moving right away. It might sound that way because if we as writers didn't write it this way our stories would drag on and on making you so bored in the process. And you are right they need to gel as a family unit which will come later. Rick was officially missing for just three years. If you remember Martha was hesitant to file the paperwork to declare him legally dead. New York is one of three or four states that let you file this paperwork at the three-year mark. So he won't need to rectify anything with the state.**

 **Guest #4: Black Pawn was happy when he was making them cash. With him gone sales dropped and there were no new books. They could not be sued (well maybe) because Gina took it upon herself to charter the plane that eventually crashed in the Pacific. So if anything he would need to sue Gina and name Black Pawn in a class action suit. I do however love the dead best selling author back from the dead scenario.**

 **Guest #5: This story is written out of character and as an alternate universe story. It is in no way meant to follow what has happened on the show. And you are right Kate can't demand that she keep Lily away from Rick but if you read chapters 38 & 39 closely you would have seen that she has no intention of doing that. The Kate in this story is not that bad, she is only protecting herself. But again she was not meant to be written the way that actress Stana Katic portrayed her on the show, OOC, and A/U. I like to use personal events in my life to add to the authenticity of what I write and my imagination as well. Without that (imagination) there would not be that much to read here or anywhere for that matter. Thanks for your review. :)**

 **A/N #2: I would like to thank all those who gave their condolences for my recent family losses. It is appreciated.**

 **A/N #3: Epilogue to follow.** **  
**


	41. Must come to an end!

**Three weeks later…**

In the end, he took the advice of the two detectives he trusted the most. Neither of them gave him bad advice. In reality, they made him see what he could have done. And he was glad they did.

"Trust me Rick this is the better way to handle this." Detective Johnson said to him as they shook hands on the Homicide floor of the First precinct.

"I tend to agree with you. But now she's totally on her own. She has no money other than what she makes that the job she does which I still at a loss to know what it is. But she hasn't had any contact with me in the past month and a half."

"How is your mother doing Rick?"

"She's doing okay. We finally got everything of hers out of the loft and moved into her new place. It's quite big for her anyway. And the good thing is that she is about fifteen blocks away from us.

"And what about you and Kate? Did you guys decide on the condo in Soho? Or did she talk you into the battery and buy the bigger three-bedroom apartment?"

"You'll find out when you get the invite for the housewarming Detective Johnson."

"So, I see how you wanna to play it. Well then, count me in." The detective looked back at his desk and said, "Unlike you Rick some of us have a job we need to get to. It was nice seeing you again and I hope things work out in the future with your daughter."

"Thanks, Jessie."

"Give Kate my love Rick."

"I will."

Xx

She's shocked to hear the front door come off its hinges. She knows that the area she lives in is not the best, but seriously, to brazenly open her front door at 3:30 in the morning she can't believe someone could be so stupid. So, knowing that she'll have to fight off whoever is trying to get into her place she picks up the first thing she can see to use as a weapon. It just so happens to be a baseball bat. By the time she rounds the corner and exits her bedroom all she sees are flood lights behind bulletproof protective shields pointing straight at her. It's when she sees the handguns drawn and pointed at her that she stops dead in her tracks. When she hears the authoritative voice yelling at her to drop the baseball bat. She does.

She raises her hands to shield her eyes from the bright lights and one of the men comes out from behind the three men standing with the shields.

"Alexis Castle?"

"Yes, I'm Alexis Castle."

"We have a warrant for your arrest. It seems that there were listening devices found in Little Odessa in an au pair's residence. They were traced back to a private eye who said you authorized their set up. Miss Castle drop to your knees put your hands behind your head and interlock your fingers together and cross your legs at the ankle."

She scared shiftless she doesn't know what she did wrong. Well, she does but she'd never thought they'd catch her doing it. She never had those bugs installed anywhere near Little Odessa. So instead of making a bad matter worse she complies, drops to her knees, and interlocks her fingers behind her head.

The large cop who ordered her to drop to her knees walks behind her takes her left-hand handcuffs her wrist and pulls it behind her back. Then he takes her right hand and handcuffs that wrist as well. She stays silent through the whole process.

She's not sure but she just thinks she peed all over the floor when he violently pulled her to her feet. By the time she gets to the door, she knows that she did indeed pee all over the floor because her sleep shorts are saturated with urine.

The large cop moves her forward towards the front door and out into the hallway where she sees another cop. This one is in plain clothes though. Tall, African American male, his hair starting to gray at the temples, he takes her from the other large cop and moved her down the hallway. When he makes his left-hand turn to head to the cruiser he looks over his shoulder and gives the figure standing there in the shadows a wink. Turning back to his duty he pulls her down to his unmarked car and sits her in the back seat.

Xx

By the time Rick arrives at the First precinct she's been in a holding cell for a little under four hours. Waiting. The thought was to scare her straight and when Jessie called him to come down he thinks that it might have worked. Jessie leads him to the security room and there they just sit there and watch as she wipes the tears from her face. Her eyes are bloodshot and sits there on the stainless-steel cot rocking back and forth.

"Rick she was never really arrested. We just handcuffed her, transported her here and put her into a holding cell. We never read her her rights, fingerprinted her, or told her that she could call her lawyer." Jessie told him.

"So, do you think two more hours should do it, Jessie?" Rick asks the detective.

"Yes that would be a safe bet will cut her loose around noon telling her that there was not enough evidence to formally charge her with a crime. But what I can't get over is that she never asked to call you to come bail her out. Maybe things still can be worked out between the two of you."

"Only time will tell my friend, only time will tell."

A stiff wind blew across Rick's hair messing it up a little as he stepped back outside onto the stairway of the First Precinct. He raises the collar on his coat to keep the wind off his neck and faces in the direction of Kate's apartment. She had more than enough time to take off from work in the years he had been missing, so the last three days of the week she decided to use some as time off from work. They weren't necessarily going to go anywhere they just wanted to be in the company of each other with no commitments hanging over their heads. Not that Rick had any commitments anyway because he decided not to sign with Sterling books. He had however found a smaller publisher who had offered him more than Sterling had initially offered. It wasn't much but then again, they didn't need much. Rick was done with all the release parties, bimbo's, fast cars, and being able to buy anything at the whim. Yes, when he had the option to do so it was fun. But now, not so much. He's content with just living his life and getting to know his family all over again. Kate is neither the giver or taker and neither is he. They both give and take equally between each other, it's what makes their life worth living now.

He will write again; this he knows is true. His younger daughter will prosper and grow up to be a fine woman someday. He hopes that one day he and his eldest daughter will come to terms about what happened between them but he doesn't think that it will happen anytime soon. He knows how stubborn and hardheaded she can be. She reminds him of when he was a lot younger because he had the same attitude. He looks up to the grey sky above him and hopes that he will make it back home before it starts to rain. It's time to go home. So he starts to walk…  
 **  
A/N Guest replies here: (for the last time)**

 **Guest #1: Rick was alone for three years but even though he needs people around him to survive, he kept his mind and days occupied to make it through his ordeal. He will most likely start seeing a therapist on and off. Thank you for reading.** 😊

 **Guest #2: I think you meant Gina. Since she was his publisher, not Paula. I am not a lawyer but if Gina went behind Black Pawns back and sent the corporate jet to get him, this should be all on her. They might be held liable for owning the plane but other than being named in a class action lawsuit I think that they will get away from any of the blame if they were smart about it.**

 **Guest #3: Thank You!**

 **Guest #4: Since this is the last chapter, so no I won't be posting anything more for this story. I am sorry to disappoint you. :(**

 **A/N: First I would like to say that this story was written in its entirety before it was posted. (something I have never done before) I started researching, outlining, and writing this in February of 2018 because I really wanted to be somewhere warm and this was the result. It took just under three months to write. The only exception was this chapter because I wanted to write this from all the reviews that I received during each posting. I have answered most of the reviews from the readers with accounts and all of the guests as well.**

 **This story has been reviewed the most of all my stories with 595 reviews and 129 follows as of chapter 40. Thank you I am in awe! I loved responding to all the guest comments and reviews and I approved every guest review that came to me, none were deleted. I would have liked to talk to these guests directly, but I can understand why they want their anonymity. This way of responding to them after each previous chapter worked for us.**

 **I am very grateful that people have taken the time to invest just fifteen minutes of their Sundays, Tuesdays & Thursdays to read what I post here. I will try to keep the flow of stories going but at times writer's block and really bad ideas rear their ugly heads making me doubt myself but I am trying!**

 **Again, I thank every and all readers who have given up a part of their day to check in on what the other writers on fanfiction are doing here. There are some very talented men and women here trying to keep Castle alive along with a host of other shows. Please give them a read, you'll never know what you might find….**

 **P2P**

 **P.S. This was my entry for Lord of Kavaka's Fanfic fictathon 2018. It was the first time I have ever participated in something like this and man was it so much fun! I am glad that he gave me the courage to post this. This concludes my entry for the 2018 CastleFictathon.**


End file.
